FUE MI ERROR
by Medea Circe
Summary: SONGFIC: HP y GW. SE DISPUSO A ESCUCHAR PERO SE ARREPINTIO CUANDO LO OYO HABLAR: No la amo,pero no quiero herirla, sin embargo lo hizo.
1. MOMENTO

**_LE HICE UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS, PERO ES CASI LO MISMO. OPINEN_**

**_ES MI PRIMER SONGFIC, ESPERO CRITICAS_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

**_MOMENTO_**

**_DKDA _**

_Hoy te veré y comienzo a temblar al pensar que_

_Talvez obtendré aunque sea una mirada tuya_

_Hoy estaré a tu lado abrazándote en silencio_

_Como siempre soñé como lo imagine_

_Desde aquel momento en que vi tu imagen_

_Desde aquel momento en que te ame_

_El mismo en que en que entregué mi corazón_

_Y aunque seas inalcanzable_

_Y aunque no me quieras yo estaré_

_Siempre a tu lado amándote_

_Hoy tratare de fingir ante todos que siempre seré_

_Y estaré junto a ti como una gran amiga_

_Hoy obtendré de tus ojos aquella luz que me guía_

_Para no desfallecer y llevarte en mi piel_

_Desde aquel momento …_

_Para no desfallecer y llevarte en mi piel_

_Desde aquel momento …._

_Siempre a tu lado amándote_

Era un hermoso día de invierno en una casa conocida como la madriguera, en lo alto de esa casa se encontraba una hermosa joven de 23 años de edad, tenia el cabello de un color rojo único, era la menor de una familia de 7 hijos, era la única que aun vivía en casa de sus padres, no porque no pudiera mantenerse sola, si no porque como ella lo había dicho en innumerables ocasiones, no quería dejarlos solos. Su nombre era Ginny Weasley.

Se encontraba arreglándose porque en unos momentos mas llegaría a casa todo sus hermanos acompañados por sus familias, además de que vendría él, Harry Potter, el único chico al que había amado en su vida. Habían sido pareja en el sexto año en Hogwarts de él, pero terminaron cuando murió el director del colegio y Harry tuvo que ir a enfrentar su destino, matar a Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso que hubiera existido.

Desde entonces su relación se fue enfriando, aunque Harry venció al señor tenebroso, no regresaron, el parecía no mostrar el mínimo interés en ella y así se habían pasado varios años, Ginny había tenido otros novios pero ninguno pudo hacerla olvidar por completo a aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro alborotado que tanto quería. Harry por su parte había conocido a una joven en su trabajo de auror, que era a lo que se dedicaba, con la cual había mantenido una relación hasta hace un mes que habían terminado.

Ginny se sentía muy emocionada por que lo volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo, pero sabia que no podia demostrar otra cosa que no fuera una simple amistad, no quería volver a ilusionarse con que algún día volverían a estar juntos y después sufrir como lo había hecho cuando el volvió y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de quererla. Pero eso no impedía que ella quisiera que por lo menos esa noche el la viera como hace mucho que no lo hacia, como si fuera la chica mas hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida.

- ¿Ginny?- un pequeño golpe en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se trataba de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger una talentosa bruja esposa de su hermano Ron- ¿puedo pasar?- Hermione entro en la habitación

-¡ claro , pasa- Ginny se encontraba en el espejo terminando de arreglarse y cuando vio a su amiga corrió a abrazarla- ¡me da mucho gusto verte!-

-¡a mi también!- Hermione correspondió el abrazo

- ¿Cuándo volvieron?- le pregunto a su cuñada ya que ella y su hermano se encontraban de viaje de bodas, se acaban de casar y ese era su primera visita a la madriguera como esposos

- ayer en la tarde, pero nos quedamos arreglando algunas cosas de la casa y estábamos muy cansados por lo que preferimos dormir -

- ah claro- Ginny no parecía muy convencida

-¿ya estas lista?- Ginny afirmo - pues entonces bajemos de una vez, ya llegaron todos, solo faltas tu-

Ginny se puso nerviosa, eso quería decir que él también había llegado, trato de tranquilizar su respiración ya su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, acompañada de su amiga bajo las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, todos sus hermano se acercaron a saludarla y a decirle lo bonita que se veía, entre tanta gente ella no lograba ver a Harry, después de sus hermanos, sus cuñadas la saludaron, y finalmente lo vio, ahí estaba igual o mas guapo de lo que recordaba, otra vez se sintió como aquella adolescente que cada que el se le acercaba sentía como si su estomago brincara y su corazón se le fuera a salir por la garganta, sin embargo al momento de saludarlo no mostraba ninguna reacción que no fuera la normal.

-¡ hola Ginny!- le saludo Harry, él había notado lo linda que ella lucia, se había sorprendido, hace mucho que no la veía y no se esperaba verla tan hermosa, sin saber bien el porque, se puso nervioso y solo atino a sonreírle mientras la saludaba

-¡hola Harry!- Ginny le sonrió amablemente- me da gusto verte-

- a mi también- contesto son saber porque poniéndose rojo- había estado un poco ocupado-

- yo también- Ginny lo invito a sentarse y así lo hicieron - cuéntame¿Cómo has estado?-

- bien, tengo mucho trabajo pero en general me encuentro bastante bien-

- seguro que estas bien?- Ginny quería preguntarle sobre su ex novia- me entere que acabas de terminar con tu novia¿Cómo te sientes?-

- en ese aspecto tal vez un poco triste, pero no es nada que me afecte demasiado-

- bueno- Ginny en parte te sintió mal, tal vez así era como él había tomada su rompimiento, mientras ella sufrió bastante.

- ¿ tu que tal tienes novio?- le pregunto, sin saber porque esperando que ella dijera que no

- no tengo novio- le dijo un poco cohibida

- pero estas muy linda, tal vez hay mas de uno por ahí que estaría encantado de serlo- le dijo logrando que Ginny se sonrojara un poco

- Pues en eso tal vez tienes razón, pero con el trabajo no me he dado tiempo de tratarlos mejor-

- Ginny- interrumpió Ron quien iba acompañado de un joven bastante atractivo que miraba a Ginny mostrando una gran sonrisa- Scott vino a verte-

-¡Hola Ginny!- dijo el joven tímidamente mientras no quitaba su vista de Ginny

- ¡ hola!- Ginny se levanto y lo abrazo, Scott era un gran amigo y ella lo estimaba mucho lo conocía de su trabajo, los dos trabajaban en el ministro de magia como inefables

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos- les dijo Ron y le hizo señas a Harry para que se levantara y se fuera con el- vamos Harry-

- con permiso- Harry no supo porque no le agrado para nada que llegara ese tipo a interrumpir la agradable conversación que tenia con Ginny

- oye Ron¿de donde conocen a Scott?- pregunto Harry, necesitaba saber lo mas que pudiera sobre ese tipo-

-es un amigo de Ginny, trabajan juntos- contesto tranquilamente, no había notado la molestia de su amigo-a mi personalmente me gustaría que Ginny le hiciera caso algún día-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

- por que desde hace mucho tiempo a Scott le gusta mi hermana y ella que se hace la tonta, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día le haga caso-

- ¿entonces a ti te cae bien?-

- si es buen chico, además trata a mi hermana muy bien-

- ¡que bueno por ella!-

La fiesta de Navidad estuvo bastante agradable, Scott, estuvo un rato platicando con Ginny y después se marcho, los gemelos a pesar de estar casados no dejaban de hacer travesuras, prendieron fuegos artificiales, y otros de sus productos.

A partir de ese día Harry visito la madriguera mas seguido.

* * *

**ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO ESTUVO UN POCO SENCILLOPORQUE ASÍ TIENE QUE SER, EN LOS DEMÁS ESTARA MEJOR. CRITIQUEN**


	2. SOLO EL Y YO

**ESTA CANCION ME ENCANTA, Y EL CAPITULO TIENE LIGERAS CORRECCIONES, ESPERO CRITICAS.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**_SOLO EL Y YO_**

**_PANDORA_**

_Siento, vivo_

_emociones nuevas a pecho abierto_

_Como si el planeta fuera mió_

_Dicen que la cara me cambio_

_Que me he vuelto un caracol_

_Que un secreto me escondo_

_Que ya no hablo con nadie_

_Que me encierro en el cuarto_

_Que me dejen en paz_

_Creo, pienso_

_Que antes de esto no había nada_

_Hasta hoy_

_Que hay borrón y cuenta nueva_

_Dicen que me tengo que cuidar_

_Que en el amor no todo es miel_

_Que doy hasta la vida_

_El me ha correspondido_

_Horas y horas charlando_

_Y mi madre me dice_

_Que le teléfono es caro_

_Que me dejen en paz_

_Solo el y yo_

_Dos cuerpos que se acaban de encontrar_

_Dos aguas que se juntan en el mar_

_Haciéndonos mas fuertes el y yo_

_Pasito a paso de la mano_

_Jurándonos amor, amor del bueno_

_Solo el y yo_

_Solo, solo, solo el y yo_

_Solo el y yo_

_Solo el y yo_

_Pasito a paso de la mano_

_Jurándonos amor, amor del bueno._

_Creo, pienso_

_Que antes de esto …._

_Dicen que me tengo que cuidar …_

_Solo el y yo_

_Dos cuerpos que se …._

_Solo el y yo_

_Solo, solo, solo el y yo …._

Harry y Ginny se habían hecho buenos amigos en los últimos meses, Ginny estaba ilusionada pensando que si el chico la buscaba es porque él sentía lo mismo, que estaba enamorado de ella. Harry por su parte buscaba a Ginny porque su compañía lo reconfortaba, pero estaba seguro que no la amaba, le atraía pero nada mas, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de sentir algo mas que una atracción por ella, se sentía solo y Ginny era la única que lo hacia sentir especial, por eso la buscaba.

- Te invito a comer - le dijo Harry a Ginny cuando se encontraron el ministerio de magia, el trabajaba en el cuartel de aurores y ella en los pisos mas bajos del ministerio en donde estaban las cosas mas misteriosas, rara vez se encontraban ahí, pero en ese día se habían encontrado en el elevador

- No puedo¿Qué te parece mejor nos vemos mas tarde?- le dijo Ginny, ya que tenia bastante que hacer y no podría salir- mejor invítame a cenar- le propuso

- esta bien, pero te invito a cenar a mi casa-

- ¿y vas a cocinar tu?-

- si, no tiene nada de extraño-

-¿a que hora?-

- como a las 9 estaría bien-

- de acuerdo, llego a tu casa a las nueve- le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- me tengo que ir - le dijo en cuanto llegaron a la planta baja, Ginny se fue por las escaleras que conducían a los pisos mas abajo y Harry salio del ministerio.

Ginny llego a su casa temprano, quería verse muy linda para él, tenia el presentimiento de que por fin ese día, él se animara a decirle que la quería y entonces ella le correspondería con un beso en el que le daría todo lo que por años había sentido. Harry por su parte se encontraba en su casa preparando la cena , vivía en una casa que se había comprado cerca del centro de Londres, vivía solo y eso era lo que en parte no le gustaba de su vida, por eso había invitado a Ginny a cenar a su casa, seria bueno que aunque sea una vez tuviera una visita que no fuera Ron o Hermione.

Ginny llego a casa de Harry a las 9 en punto, el chico iba muy bien arreglado cuando le abrio la puerta.

-¡ estas muy guapa!- le dijo Harry en cuanto la chica entro a su casa

-gracias- contesto alagada- tu también te ves muy guapo

-sientate- le dijo señalando un sillón bastante amplio que hacia juego con el decorado de la casa

-gracias, tienes una casa muy linda-

- me alegro que te guste- le sonrió a la pelirroja la cual se apeno- ¿quieres algo de tomar?- le ofreció

- agua estaría bien-

-en seguida te la traigo-

Harry se marcho y al poco rato volvió con el vaso con agua para Ginny

- gracias¿Qué tal te fue hoy en el ministerio?- le pregunto tratando de entablar una platica amigable

- estos días hemos estado mas tranquilos-se sentó junto a ella- ¿tu que tal, casi no se te ve por la planta baja o demás partes del ministerio, de hecho me sorprendió verte hoy en el elevador-

-es muy interesante, me gusta mi trabajo, aunque tienes razón casi no tenemos contacto con otras personas- intento tomar el vaso que anteriormente había puesto en un mesita que estaba al frente de ella, pero este se le resbalo de las manos y sin querer lo tiro- ¡lo siento mucho¡que torpe!- le dijo apenada tratando de levantar el vaso y buscar su varita para secar el piso

-no te preocupes, yo limpio -le dijo sin ningún dejo de molestia en la voz, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para levantar el vaso igual que Ginny. Lo que ocasiono que ambos se rozaran las manos al tratar de agarrar el vaso al mismo tiempo, ambos levantaron la vista y permanecieron así un rato

Harry miro a Ginny a los ojos y le gusto lo que vio, había visto, ese amor que ella le tenia, que lo reconfortaba, decidió hacer algo al respecto, sabia que aunque no la amara, tal vez algún día lo haría, mientras, si ella estaba dispuesta, se acabarían sus noches de soledad, porque ella estaría ahí para el.

Quiso romper con ese momento de la única manera que creía posible, con su mano apoyada en la nuca de ella la fue atrayendo hacia el y la beso con ternura al principio, después al darse cuenta de que esos labios le encantaban, aumento la intensidad del beso, Ginny solamente se dejo llevar por ese chico que tanto quería. Cuando el beso termino Ginny se sentía insegura pero a la vez quería que el la volviera a besar. Cuando vio esos ojos que la hipnotizaban, sus dudas se disiparon.

Harry noto que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y volvió a besarla con la misma pasión de hace un momento, poco a poco sus manos fueron buscando el cuerpo de Ginny, empezó a recorrer su espalda, su boca descubrió el cuello de ella. Ginny sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder, seria su primera vez y aunque al principio sintió miedo se dejo llevar por esa manos y esos labios, ella también empezó a tocarlo. Harry la fue conduciendo a su recamara mientras seguía besándola. Definitivamente esa noche se olvidaron de la cena.

A partir de esa noche, Harry y ella habían decidido ser novios, todos los Weasley se mostraron felices ante la noticia, Hermione no parecía tan feliz como el resto de la familia, pero prefería no comentar nada al respecto, ella conocía a su amigo y en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho que el no estaba para relaciones formales con nadie, así que temía que fuera a herir a Ginny.

Ginny se la pasaba tarareando canciones, se mostraba feliz y con una enorme sonrisa, se volvió todavía mas amable con la gente, en la madriguera se podia oír su voz tarareando una canción cada hora cuando mucho.

-¡ Ginny!- le grito su madre- Harry te mando otra carta-

-¡donde esta!- le dijo la chica que había bajado de su cuarto mas veloz que un rayo

- dejen descansar a esa lechuzas, se la pasan mandándose mensajes a cada rato-

- no es para tanto, mamá-

- Hermione¿no es para tanto?- le pregunto Molly a su nuera favorita que estaba de visita

- la verdad es que si Ginny- le dijo la muchacha- ¿Ginny podemos hablar?- le dijo llevándola a la sala

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- no creas que no me gusta que tu y Harry estén juntos, al contrario me parece genial, pero ….-

-¿Qué Hermione, me estas preocupando-

-tranquila, solo quiero que se tomen las cosas con mas calma, se que lo amas ,pero estas segura que el siente lo mismo- al ver la cara de desconcierto su amiga agrego- te quiere¿pero te ama de la misma manera que tu a el, no me lo tomes a mal Ginny - agregó al ver que su amiga iba a protestar e interrumpirla - solo que no me gustaría verte sufrir si esto no llega a funcionar, por eso te pido que trates de ir con mas calma-

-¡gracias Hermione, pero estoy segura que me quiere como yo a él- dijo con ese brillo en los ojos que tenia desde que Harry y ella eran novios.

- espero de todo corazón que así sea- la abrazo esperando que eso fuera muy cierto por el bien de Ginny.

* * *

**EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SE VA A IR DESARROLLANDO MAS LA HISTORIA¿CREEN QUE HARRY SI SE ENAMORE DE GINNY?. ESO LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE, MIENTRAS TANTO OPINEN. ¿LES GUSTA O LOS DUERMO?.**


	3. EN TUS MANOS

**_LE HICE PEQUEÑAS CORRECCIONES, PERO AQUI ESTA:_**

**_ESPERO_ CRITICAS.**

**_EN TUS MANOS_**

**_ANGELINA MARIA_**

_No me importa lo que digan de lo nuestro_

_No me importan los consejos que me dan_

_Que no debo de mostrarte lo que siento_

_Y que sufriré algún día si te vas_

_Yo prefiero no esconder mis sentimientos_

_Y que sepas que te quiero de verdad_

_Es tan grande este amor que yo te tengo_

_Que no puedo ni lo quiero callar_

_Siempre en el amor uno quiere mas que el otro_

_Y yo se que soy quien esta queriendo mas_

_Pero que mas da si estoy tan enamorada de ti_

_En tus manos he puesto mi vida_

_Soy tuya amor mió incondicional_

_Has conmigo amor lo que tu quieras_

_Pero nunca me dejes tu de amar_

_En tus manos he puesto mi vida_

_Pues yo no se vivir si tu no estas_

_En tus brazos me siento segura_

_Querida como nunca nadie mas_

_Me supo enamorar jamás en mi vida_

_Yo prefiero no esconder …_

_Siempre en el amor uno …_

_En tus manos he …._

_En mi vida._

Habían pasados unos meses desde que la relación de Ginny y Harry había sido notoria, aquella primera noche en la casa de Harry no fue la única para la pareja, de echo Ginny se pasaba muchas noches con él, los señores Weasley al principio no les agrado que su hija se quedara en casa del chico, pero ya se habían resignado después de todo Ginny ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hacia.

- tengo que irme- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama donde dormía con Harry y buscaba su ropa.

- no quiero que te vayas- le dijo incorporándose mientras la veía ponerse su ropa, le gustaba la sensación de despertar acompañado por alguien como ella.

- debo ir a trabajar y tu también - le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso, eso le costaba un gran esfuerzo, quería mas que nada quedarse eternamente acurrucada a su lado, lo amaba demasiado.

- esta bien - se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su baño a arreglarse- ¿Ginny?- estaba saliendo del baño cuando se le ocurrió tal vez la mas descabellada idea

-dime- Ginny se dio la vuelta mientras terminaba de tomar sus cosas

- ¿Por qué no te quedas?- pregunto tímidamente

- ya te dije que debemos ir a trabajar-

- no me refiero a ahorita, yo dijo … - tomo aire eso era lo que mas trabajo le costaba decir- ¿te gustaría mudarte aquí ?- termino con una sonrisa

- ¿mudarme?- Ginny no creía lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿mudarme aquí?- su cara mostraba sorpresa

- si ¿Qué me contestas?- el chico estaba nervioso - ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-

- ¡ nada me encantaría mas!- Se abalanzo hacia el chico dándole un efusivo abrazo.

Ginny se encontraba en el ministerio, trabajaba con Scott acomodando todo el papeleo que tenían sin acomodar desde hace bastante tiempo y por el cual los habían regañado. Mientras ponían en orden los papeles Ginny le había platicado todos sus planes con Harry, pero el chico a pesar de los que sentía por Ginny no hizo ningún comentario negativo.

-¿ estas completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Scott por décima vez

- ya te dije que si, estoy completamente segura, amo a Harry mas que a nada y quiero vivir con el- le respondió muy segura de cada una de sus palabras.

- Sabes lo que yo siento por ti- Ginny lo miro incomoda- pero por eso mismo quiero que seas feliz, y si es con Harry, adelante no tengo ninguna objeción, pero … ¿estas completamente segura que él también te ama como lo amas tu?- Scott tenia sus dudas sobre Harry, no veía en él el brillo que había en los ojos de Ginny cada que lo miraba o hablaba de él. Cuando platicaba con Harry y hablaban de ella, notaba que el rostro de Harry no tenia esa mirada ni esa luz de alguien enamorado.

- no tengo por que dudarlo- Contesto Ginny aunque algo en su interior le dijo que tal vez Scott tuviera razón y en cierto modo ella lo amara mas de lo que Harry la amaba a ella.

- Aun no entiendo por que se van a vivir juntos, pero no tienen deseos de casarse- le confió Ron a Harry mientras se encontraban en el cuartel de Aurores

- aun no estamos listos para una responsabilidad tan grande cómo el matrimonio- le contesto a su amigo aunque en el fondo sabia que era porque no estaba muy seguro de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, quería a Ginny pero no la amaba, se sentía mal por estar usándola de esa manera, solo porque se sentía solo, necesitaba a alguien que le mostrara amor, y Ginny siempre se lo había dado.

Ya habían pasado unos dos meses desde que Ginny se había mudado a su casa y a Harry le encantaba el despertar y ver que Ginny ya había preparado el desayuno o lo trataba de mimar de alguna manera, le encantaba las demostraciones de cariño que tenia para con él.

- ¡ ya iva a ir a levantarte!- le dijo cuando lo vio entrar en el comedor donde Ginny estaba terminando de poner el desayuno - sientate o se nos hará tarde- le indico mientras le daba un beso

- aun no se porque me consientes tanto- Harry estaba encantado con todas las atenciones de Ginny

- solo por una cosa- Lo miro con dulzura- Te amo-

-También yo- le contesto, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras se despedía de Harry en la recepción del ministerio de magia

- yo también- le contesto Harry antes de irse al elevador

-¡Buenos días!- la saludo Scott que había visto a Ginny desde que llego, evitaba acercársele cuando la veía con Harry

-¡hola!- le contesto mientras se iban a su lugar de trabajo

-¿Ginny?-le pregunto temeroso- se que no debo de meterme tu vida pero …- no se decidía si hablar o quedarse callado y no comentar nada de lo que pensaba finalmente se decidió- ¿eres feliz?-

-¿Qué¿a que viene esa pregunta?-Ginny no entendía emporqué le había dicho eso

- pues a eso simplemente¿eres feliz con Harry?- pregunto un poco mas seguro

- si lo soy¿Por qué?- Ginny no entendía nada

-¿ aunque el no te ame?- Scott no entendía el porque ella estaba con él si era obvio que Harry no la amaba, además hace unos días lo había visto en un café acompañado de una chica muy guapa.

-¿Qué dices¡Claro que Harry me ama!- Ginny estaba molesta por el comentario de su amigo

- ¿te lo ha dicho alguna vez?-

-todos los días-

- no me refiero a cuando tu lo dices primero y el contesta con un "también yo"- Scott había visto muchas veces el tipo de despedida que tenían al llegar al ministerio, ella siempre le decía te amo y solo oía a Harry contestar con un "también yo" o "igual yo" o algo parecido - me refiero a que si ¿alguna vez él ha sido el primero en decirte con todas sus letras "Te amo"- Ginny puso una cara de desconcierto ante el ultimo comentario de Scott

-Si, muchas veces- Ginny sabia que no era cierto, pensándolo bien se había dado cuenta de que no había ni siquiera una sola vez en que Harry le haya dicho "te amo" con todas sus letras, ella siempre había sido la que lo decía primero y el solo contestaba con un "también yo" o un "yo igual", pero nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Pero tal vez era que a Harry le daba pena o no creyera necesario decirlo, ella podría vivir con eso un tiempo, tal vez algún día el lo dijera primero.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE OPINAR**


	4. ABRAZAME FUERTE

**Capitulo recien salido del horno.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**_ABRAZAME FUERTE_**

**_Enrique Guzmán_**

_Abrázame fuerte, fuerte y olvídame_

_Abrázame fuerte, fuerte y perdóname_

_Yo no debo enamorarme de ti_

_Aunque he comprendido_

_Que eres todo para mi_

_Porque tu sabes que hay otra_

_Que hay otra que sufriría_

_Y moriría de dolor_

_Si la dejara yo_

_No, no debo enamorarme de ti_

_Aunque tu ya sabes_

_Que estoy hecho para ti_

_No puedo herir a quien me ha amado_

_A pesar de mi pasado_

_Que ha cuidado de mi_

_Por tanto tiempo con tanto amor_

_Abrázame fuerte …_

_No puedo herir …_

_Abrázame fuerte, fuerte_

_Acércame a ti._

Pacientemente Ginny había dejado pasar ya dos meses, casi tres esperando oír alguna vez a Harry en ser el primero en decir Te amo, cosa que aun no sucedía. Ginny creía que no era necesario, total como le decía a Scott, ella lo amaba tanto que podia vivir sin que Harry le dijera las dos palabras que quería escuchar, pero sintiendo con sus actitudes que él la quería. Por que de eso estaba segura, aunque Harry no lo dijera sabia que él la amaba.

Por su parte Harry llevaba varios días en los que estaba muy raro, Ginny lo esperaba para cenar y el no aparecía hasta altas horas disculpándose y besándole la frente. Empezaba a resentir las muestras de cariño de parte del chico, Scott le había dicho que cuando se le pasara la alegría de los primeros meses al vivir con Harry, notaria lo que muchos veían a su alrededor, lo poco atento y amoroso que era Harry con ella. Al parecer eso es lo que sucedía, pero ella misma se negaba a aceptarlo como cierto. Harry si tenia muestras de afecto para con ella, nunca le hablaba de mal modo, la dejaba disponer de toda la casa como la dueña y señora; Señora, ese era lo que mas quería ser, la Señora Potter, pero Harry no mostraba intenciones de querer casarse, a pesar de que ella se lo había propuesto varias veces, él siempre le decía que no era necesario estar casados.

Puso todos estos pensamientos de lado en cuanto lo vio llegar a cenar, era uno de los pocos días que él llegaba a tiempo, generalmente tenia que cenar sola, así que corrió a recibirlo.

- ¡ Que bueno que llegaste! - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso

- Pude zafarme mas temprano- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente - deja me cambio y enseguida bajo-

- de acuerdo, mientras pongo la mesa- Había notado a Harry un poco molesto, serio, pensó que tal vez había tenido algún problema en el ministerio. Poco después bajo el chico ya cambiado con ropa mas cómoda.

- ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunto Ginny intentando hacer platica mientras cenaban

- bien, ya sabes lo normal - le contesto de manera cortante

- Harry, mañana tengo una reunión con mi jefe y los demás compañeros después del trabajo, así que llegare un poco tarde¿no te molesta? - le comento cuando terminaban de cenar y recogía la mesa

- no, creo que también voy a llegar tarde, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo indiferente levantándose de la silla y subiendo a su recamara.

- ¡ Hasta mañana!- le dijo a modo de despedida mientras recogía las cosas de la cena-

El chico se recostó en su cama, se sentía mal por estar engañando a Ginny, pero esto era mas fuerte que él mismo, hace unos meses había conocido a Elena y desde entonces sintió una fuerte atracción por ella, la deseaba y había empezado una relación clandestina hace un mes mas o menos. No tenia el valor para terminar con Ginny, no quería lastimarla. Elena sabia de la existencia de Ginny en la vida de Harry, varias veces le había pedido que la dejara, pero el siempre le pedía tiempo alegando que no era fácil, quería terminar con ella sin hacerle daño, después de todo le tenia cierto cariño a la pelirroja.

Ginny estaba en su oficina hablando con Scott, e diferentes temas, el chico a pesar de estar enamorado de ella, seguía manteniendo se como un buen amigo, le escuchaba y le aconsejaba, nunca le había mencionado a Ginny que había visto a Harry acompañado de otra chica, porque tal vez solo era una amiga o una conocida, no podia asegurar que se tratara de nada malo, no quería angustiar a Ginny en balde, además el día anterior lo había visto con la chica discutiendo por lo que supuso que no tenían nada que ver.

- ¡Weasley, McPhee!- entro llamándolos su jefe a lo cual los aludidos voltearon su mirada a donde estaba su superior- la reunión se cancelo, nada mas terminen lo que están haciendo y pueden irse- les dijo antes de marcharse.

- yo ya acabe¿y tu?- le pregunto Scott.

- ya, nada más acomodo estos papeles y ya termine por hoy- le contesto Ginny

- entonces te invito a cenar- el chico se armo de valor, esperando que la chica le dijera que si.

- preferiría irme a mi casa- le contesto esta

-anda vamos, además -agrego recordando que Ginny le comento que Harry se iba a tardar en llegar ese día- ¿para que quieres llegar a tu casa si vas a estar sola, vamos, sirve de que te distraes un poco.

- de acuerdo vamos- le contesto después de pensarlo- pero vamos al lugar de mi elección-

-¿y donde queda ese lugar'- le pregunto el chico intrigado

-es una cafetería muggle donde se come bien y queda cerca de mi casa, así no me tardo mucho por si Harry llega temprano-

- entonces vamos-

Scott y Ginny llegaron aun local acogedor, donde se escuchaba música para animar un poco el lugar, pero no era escandalosa para nada. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la salida, Ginny se sentó de manera que el interior del establecimiento quedaba de frente a ella, Scott veía hacia la salida. Una señora de aspecto bonachón se acerco para darle el menú.

- ¡tengo mucha hambre!- comento Ginny -

- Primero ordena tu, si se me antoja ya pediré yo- Ginny lo miro extrañada por lo que agrego -es que nunca había venido a un lugar así antes.-

- ¿entonces te parece si ordeno por los dos?-

- OK-

Fue en ese momento que alzo la vista para recomendarle algo muy bueno de comer y pedirle su opinión, cuando vio al fondo del local una cabellera demasiado conocida para ella, estaba conversando con la chica, atrás de ellos había un biombo que servia de separación con la mesa de atrás.

- ¡ahí esta Harry!- le comento emocionada

- ¿Dónde?- Scott volteo y en efecto lo vio acompañado de lamisca chica con la que antes lo había visto

- Esta con esa chica, es muy bonita, debe ser una compañera de trabajo-

- lo mas probable es que si-

- Voy a sorprenderlo, ahorita vengo- le dijo a su amigo

- ¡espera!- le dijo no quería que si sus sospechas eran ciertas ella se diera cuenta en esos momentos, ya que seria muy doloroso para Ginny, si Harry estaba con esa chica- Lo mas probable es que estén hablando de cosas de trabajo y los vayas a interrumpir, mejor espera a que se quede solo y lo saludas-

- no, espérame no tarde ahorita vengo- le dijo levantándose y caminado hacia el lugar. Scott la siguió con la mirada.

Ginny iba con paso firme quería sorprenderlo hacia que esperaba esconderse en la mesa de atrás de él y después de un tiempo cuando oyera que estaba muy aburrida su conversación o cuando tuviera un momento de descanso lo saludaría y se presentaría con la chica. Se sentó de espaldas al chico, solo los separaba el biombo, se dispuso a escuchar, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando lo oyo hablar.

-¡No puedo creer que ayer me hayas dejado plantado!- le reprocho Harry a su acompañante

-¿y para qué querías verme!- le contesto está- ¿para seguir hablando de lo mismo, para que me digas que no la puedes dejar porque no quieres lastimarla?- pregunto irónicamente- eso me lo se de memoria, Harry, pero deja te digo que a mí también me lastimas-

- Sabes que te amo- Contesto este, Ginny al oír eso sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos, ella había esperado pacientemente escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, y ahora él se las decía a una desconocida. Ahora entendía porque la estaba evitando en los últimos días, porque llegaba tarde, porque no se quería casar con ella, amaba a otra y eso le dolió hasta el alma.

- ¡pero no me lo demuestras!- le reprocho Elena al chico- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella y le dices que no la quieres, que existo yo?-

- No es tan fácil- Contesto - Ginny siempre ha estado conmigo, no le puedo hacer esto- parecía triste.

-pero no la amas- Elena estaba llorando de impotencia al ver que Harry no hacia nada por aclarar su situación ella lo amaba, pero no podia seguir soportando compartirlo con otra.

- tienes razón¡no la amo, pero la aprecio y no quiero herirla- Esas palabras terminaron de romper el corazón a la pelirroja que en esos momento decidió no seguir escuchando y se levanto de la mesa lo mas sigilosamente que pudo y se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo. Ginny se sentía como si un desgarre por dentro la hubiera invadió, su corazón había dejado de latir, su mente estaba dejando de pensar, solo podia recordar palabras que había escuchado de su boca, tal parecía que su mente se empeñaba en marcarle las palabras que él dijo a su acompañante "no la amo".

Scott, desde lejos vio que Ginny no se acerco a saludar a la pareja y solo se quedo escuchando, cuando la vio acercarse a donde él estaba observo que venia como ida y estaba llorando, todas sus sospechas se le confirmaron, Harry engañaba a Ginny con aquella mujer, para Scott era doloroso ver en ese estado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, no quería verla sufrir de esa forma. Ahora solo tenia que reconfortarla y acompañarla. Cuando Ginny llego hasta él, se levanto la abrazo fuertemente y la saco de aquel lugar.

* * *

**_¿Que les parecio el capitulo?_**

**_Necesito saber que opinan, no se tal vez piensen: "¿esta que se fumo?" para hacer esta historia. Saber si los aburro o no, etc._**

**Quiero por lo menos 3 reviews para actualizar pronto, si dejan mas no me enojo ¡eh!.**

**Chiao, nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue. Hagan sus apuestas¿como seguira esta historia, si no sigues leyendo nolo sabras.**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


	5. MI ERROR MI FANTASIA

**GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS Y AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE.**

**CAPITULO 5**

_**MI ERROR, MI FANTASIA**_

_**Edith Márquez**_

_Discúlpame, por suponerte especial_

_Por creer que eras mas alto que la luna_

_Viví en una jaula de cristal _

_Pero hoy quiero volar como ninguna_

_Atiéndeme, no quieras darme explicación_

_Yo deje que ocurriera la aventura_

_Perdóname por darte el corazón_

_Mi única intención era ser tuya_

_Cuanto antes vete por favor_

_Se te hace tarde adiós_

_Fue mi error, mi fantasía_

_Aposte a un perdedor, así es la vida_

_Fue mi error, mi fantasía_

_Compartir lo mas valioso que tenia_

_Fue mi error, mi fantasía_

_Pretender que francamente me querías_

_Fue mi error mi fantasía_

_Confundir amor total con cobardía_

_Atiéndeme, no quieras …_

_Cuanto antes vete …_

_Fue mi error mi fantasía …._

_Es culpa mía_

Ginny seguía abrazada de Scott, mientras seguían caminado por las calles del Londres muggle. El chico hasta el momento no había comentado nada, aunque tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo por no verla en ese estado, pero solo podia reconfortarla y apoyarla.

- ¿puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?- le pregunto la chica interrumpiendo el silencio que tenían hasta ese momento con lagrimas en los ojos- no quiero verlo-

- Tienes que hablar con él - le contesto Scott

-lo se, pero no quiero hacerlo hoy, hablare con él mañana- su voz sonaba quebrada, estaba tratando de ya no llorar.- necesito acomodar mis pensamientos y asumir lo que paso-

- si, te puedes quedar en mi casa- le contesto Scott, al oír el motivo de la chica.

Se desaparecieron para aparecer en la casa del chico. Era una casa acogedora, no estaba enorme como la casa de Harry, pero era bastante amplia. Scott vivía solo, por lo que la acompaño a una de las recamaras que tenia para las visitas y la dejo descansar. Ginny se paso muchas horas llorando y pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Harry por su parte llego a su casa y se extraño de no ver a la pelirroja, supuso que todavía no llegaba de la reunión que tenia con sus jefes. Decidió irse a dormir. Cuando se despertó, no la encontró durmiendo a su lado como acostumbraba, lo mas extraño era que ni siquiera la había oído llegar en toda la noche. Empezaba a preocuparse de donde estaría, o si le habría pasado algo, cuando llego al comedor y no vio, como todos los días a Ginny preparando el desayuno.

No sabia si llamar a sus hermanos y preguntarles, porque si no estaba con ellos, solo lograría alarmar a su familia y tal vez ella simplemente se había ido muy temprano, además no podia asegurar que no había llegado, estaba tan cansado que tal vez no la oyo. Se preparo algo de desayunar y se fue al trabajo.

- ¡Harry!- le grito Ron, el chico se volteo al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse

- hola Ron- el chico se sentía pésimo con su amigo por lo que le hacia a su hermana, pero tenia que disimular delante de Ron.

-Vamos a ir el sábado los chicos y yo a un bar cerca de aquí ¿quieres venir?-

- Me gustaría, pero no se si pueda- contesto Harry

-¿mi hermana no te deja?-

- no es eso, es que tal vez tenga trabajo-

- ah OK, entonces espero que puedas ir, y nos vemos el Sábado- Se despidió- tengo que ir por Hermione vamos ir a cenar y después a dar un largo paseo-

- Que les vaya bien- le deseo su amigo

En todo el día no vio a Ginny, seguramente se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo sin poder salir ni siquiera a comer o a verlo. Le llego una carta de Elena diciéndole que no podría verlo esa noche, porque se le había presentado una complicación en el hospital donde trabajaba de asistente de sanador. Aprovecharía para ir a su casa y preguntarle a Ginny donde se había metido desde ayer.

Cuando llego a su casa fue raro no ver a la chica en la cocina preparando la cena, como generalmente la solía encontrar. La casa estaba en una total calma, se empezaba a preocupar por donde pudiera estar la chica, pero primero decidió subir a darse un baño y cambiarse, si no llegaba en el transcurso de eso, entonces la empezaría a buscar. Entro a su recamara quitándose la camiseta que llevaba y lanzándola directamente a un lado de la cama.

- Siempre dejando un desorden- dijo una voz a su espalda, por lo que el chico se volteo

- ¡Ginny!- vio a la chica sentada en un sofá enfrente de la cama, por estar de espaldas no la había visto- me asustaste- miro a la chica que estaba con una mirada distinta, triste, lo miraba como si le reprochara algo. Luego se fijo que tenia un baúl al lado como el que trajo cuando se mudo, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.- ¿va a salir de viaje?- le pregunto

- No- le respondió tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila que podia, Ginny a pesar de sentirse morir, no quería que él viera cuanto daño le había hecho, no le daría ese honor.- ¿sabes, todo lo que pedía era honestidad ... y fue eso exactamente lo que nunca me diste-

-¿de que hablas?- Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella lo miro con reproche y supo en ese momento que Ginny se había enterado de Elena, se sintió el hombre mas miserable no podia verla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente hablaste conmigo¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de decírmelo?- La voz de Ginny se empezaba a quebrar, pero se contuvo, él no la vería llorar- lo hubiera entendido, todo mundo noto que no me amaste nunca y yo solo me empeñaba en creer que no era así, pensaba que me querías, pero que no te gustaba demostrarlo … ahora entendí porque, fue mi culpa por creer en algo que no existió nunca-

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- al menos eso quería saber¿quien se lo había dicho¿Cómo se había enterado?.

- de casualidad- respondió con los ojos aguados, pero sin soltar una sola lagrima- es bonita- comento como si no tuviera importancia aunque por dentro le doliera- Solo te quiero pedir que esperes aunque sea unos días para hacer oficial que es tu pareja- le pidió al chico quien la miro sin entender.

- ¿A que te refieres?- se sintió confundido con esa petición

- Nadie mas sabe de esto que Scott, y no quiero que nadie más se entere, se que te traería problemas con mi familia y tus amigos. Además mi autoestima y mi dignidad estarían por el suelo, al menos … déjame eso.- Ginny sentía un gran nudo en su garganta - Podemos decir simplemente que nuestros trabajos hicieron cada vez más que fuera imposible convivir hasta que decidimos separarnos - la chica se levanto y alzando su varita apunto a su baúl y este desapareció- Adiós, Harry- le dijo mirándolo con tristeza- espero que te vaya bien - no pudo evitarlo y le propino una cachetada a lo que el chico solo se coloco la mano donde ella le había pegado- debía hacerlo - dijo ella simplemente.

- Ginny …. Yo … lo lamento- dijo sintiéndose sumamente culpable por como se debía de estar sintiendo ella y sintiendo él unas ganas de llorar por todo lo mal que se había portado, Ginny no se merecía algo así, cuando lo único que había hecho la chica siempre, había sido quererlo- Siento haberme portado así contigo, estas en tu derecho de lanzarme cuanta maldición se te ocurra, de torturarme-

- Me conformo con que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi vida- dijo con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, con esto ultimo se desapareció dejando a Harry en medio de su recamara.

Ginny apareció en medio de la casa de sus padres, quienes en cuanto la vieron no evitaron empezar a hacerle preguntas.

- Ginny¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le pregunto su madre acercándose a ella

- Harry y yo terminamos- respondió triste

-¿Por qué? Creía que todo iba bien-

- Nos fuimos separando poco a poco hasta que vimos que lo mejor era terminar- contesto simplemente, como le había dicho a Harry no quería que nadie mas se enterara de las verdaderas razones de su rompimiento.- Estoy cansada, quiero dormir, nos vemos mañana-

- Esta bien cielo, descansa- le dijo su madre.

- Tu cuarto esta tal y como lo dejaste- le dijo su padre- descansa y mañana nos vemos-

- Hasta mañana- contesto la chica mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras a su recamara.

Simplemente llegar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, puso un hechizo de insonorización, y empezó a llorar como no lo había hecho en desde la noche anterior en que se entero de todo. Dejo salir las lagrimas que no quiso derramar en presencia de Harry, solo pudo dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando el cansancio de tanto llorar la agoto.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo:**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y tal como lo prometi trate de actualizar pronto, lo mas pronto que la escuela y los deberes me dejaron.**_

_**Como cumplieron el minimo de reviews que pedi, decidi actualizar mas rapido ( aunque mi otra historia se quedo a medio terminar el capitulo). Si me tardo esta vez sera porque ahora le toca a la otra historia que escribo.**_

**RESPECTO AL CAPITULO:**

**TALVEZ PIENSEN ¿PORQUE NO HICE EL RECLAMO DE GINNY MAS FURIOSO O MAS INTENSO?. PUES PORQUE HAY MUJERES QUE AL SABER DE UN TIPO DE ESTOS ENGAÑOS TRATAN DE MANTENER TODA SU DIGNIDAD INTACTA, Y SE RETIRAN COMO UNAS GRANDES DAMAS. EN ESTA HISTORIA LE TENGO RESERVADA OTRAS COSAS A HARRY Y A GINNY, PERO CREANME QUE HARRY SUFRIRA POR LO QUE LE HIZO A GINNY SIN NECESIDAD DE QUE ALGUIEN LE RECLAME O LO GOLPEE. GINNY LE DARA LO QUE SE DICE UNA CACHETADA CON GUANTE BLANCO.**

**LOS QUE ME CONOCEN SABRAN QUE CASI NO CONTESTO REVIEWS PERO SI LOS AGRADESCO. AUN ASI NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ESO, ESTA VEZ TRATARE DE CONTESTAR, YA SEA POR REPLAY O POR CAPITULO. **

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS:**

**Victoria:**

**Gracias por tu opiniony espero que sigas leyendo y opinando.**

**Nancy Miller:**

**Gracias por tus reviews, y si mi maquina luego me cambia pequeñas palabras que cree como faltas y segun ella las corrige, lo cual me doy cuanta ya que subi el capitulo y los leopara ver como se ven. Tratare de fijarme mas en eso antes de subir, prometido.**

**Alicia:**

**Me agrada que te agrade (auque paresca pleasmo). Gracias por tu opinión, y sigue haciendolo, me gusta saber que les parece la historia.**

**Ireth: **

**No te preocupes,si hare sufrir a Harry. Se veran muchas cosas mas adelante entre ellas hacer sufrir a al chico.**

**Rocio: **

**Si es un H/G, y tal vez tengas razón en que es un poco deprimente, pero así me he estado imaginado la historia y tendra otras cosas importantes, pero creeme si es un H/G aunque por momentos no lo paresca.**

**Angaly:**

**Me parece buena idea eso que propones, seria una buena dupla. Disculpa si aun no te he mandado un correo,pero mi maquina esta un poco loca y no me quiere abrir tan facil mi cuanta de correo, además de que no he tenido tiempo de ir aun cibercafe por falta de dinero y de tiempo con la escuela. Asi que no desesperes que espero mandarte un correo pronto. Gracias por tu opinión.**

**Eri mond licht: **

**Me encanto tu opinión. No te preocupes ese "mugroso cara de alcancia"como le dices lo hare sufrir bastantito. Elena pues ... pronto veran que onda con ella. Y lo de otra pareja para Ginny ... tratare de darte gusto, la verdad me tienta esa pareja que propones, pero no se. Ya vere. Por lo tanto, gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.**

**CHIAO, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE OPINAR. ENTRE MAS REVIEWS VEA MAS RAPIDO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR. **

**MIENTRAS SE PORTAN BIEN (AJA COMO NO).**

**Atte : MEDEA CIRCE.**


	6. ¿COMO SE CURA UNA HERIDA?

**CAPITULO 6**

**GINNY**

_**COMO SE CURA UNA HERIDA**_

_**Jaci Velásquez**_

_Que triste es despertar y ver la realidad_

_Ver que es mentira lo que sentías _

_Saber que es el final_

_Que triste es ver caer_

_Esa pared que ayer_

_Me resguardaba y no me dejaba ver_

_Lo que hacías_

_Como se cura una herida_

_Cuando perdonar es tan difícil_

_Y cuando olvidar no se consigue_

_Como enfrentarse a la vida_

_Con el corazón hecho pedazos_

_Cuando la desilusión te quiebra el mundo_

_Y pega un golpe bajo _

_Nunca imagine llorar tu engaño_

_En medio del dolor_

_Mi fuerza fue mi fe_

_Y en mi lamento buscando aliento_

_Mire hacia el cielo y pregunte_

_Como se cura una herida … _

_Me enseño que no hay nada seguro_

_Que solo se puede contar con Dios_

_Como se cura una herida …_

_Nunca_

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Ginny regreso a casa de sus padres y la rutina era la misma desde entonces. Se iba a trabajar y volvía por la tarde, apenas probaba bocado y después se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto. Los señores Weasley estaban preocupados, sabían que Ginny debía estar triste por su ruptura con Harry, pero si había sido una decisión de ambos ¿por que Ginny seguía triste mientras Harry ya tenia novia nueva?.

Hace dos días Harry les había dicho a sus amigos que tenia novia. Elena, no les agrado mucho ni a Ron ni a Hermione, el primero porque tenia poco su amigo deber terminado con su hermana, pero aun así no era nadie para prohibirle algo a Harry, si él y Ginny no pudieron estar juntos no había nada mas por decir mas que fueran felices cada uno con quien ellos quisieran.

A Hermione algo en su interior le dijo que esa chica que estaba enfrente de ella no era de su agrado, aunque no supo explicarse eso. Los demás Weasley prefirieron no meterse en las relaciones de Harry, desde que él y Ginny había terminado, siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que seria algo pasajero y regresarían, pero cuando el chico les comento sobre Helena sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

Cuando Ginny se entero, se paso el día siguiente en compañía de Scott, mientras el muchacho le trataba de dar ánimos ella seguía llorando como si esperara vaciarse y no dejar ninguna lagrima en su interior. Estaba segura que incluso ya la había llevado a vivir con él, Ginny se había olvidado de un poco de ropa en esa casa y pensaba ir cuando el no estuviera a recogerla, pero ahora no quería aparecerse por ahí, para no encontrarse con la tipa esa, además viéndolo de otra manera, era ropa que le había comprado él y era mejor no tener tantos recuerdos con ella.

Sin embargo Harry seguía viviendo solo, por alguna razón decidió esperar mas tiempo antes de pedirle a Elena que fuera a vivir con él. Ya había encontrado la ropa olvidad de Ginny y por alguna razón desconocida para él, no quería descolgarla, la había dejado tal y como la muchacha la había dejado.

Hermione esa tarde fue a visitar a su cuñada y amiga, sabia que todavía estaba triste, y supuso que estaría peor después de saber que Harry tenia novia nueva. Fue a buscarla al trabajo, se anuncio con la secretaria del departamento de misterios, quien le informo que Ginny no tardaría en salir.

- ¡Ginny!- la saludo cuando la vio salir acompañada de Scott

-Hola Hermione- le sonrió la chica cuando se acerco a abrazarla

- Bueno Ginny, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Scott- cuídense- les dijo a las dos.

- ¿Qué haces por acá?- le pregunto Ginny a su cuñada

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a verte?-

-claro que si. Es solo que desde que te casaste con mi hermano casi no te veo-

- que quieres, me es difícil estar lejos de Ron-

- que payasa- le dijo riéndose

-Vamos a mi casa quiero contarte algo- le dijo la castaña y ambas desaparecieron para aparecer en una pequeña pero agradable casa en las afueras de Londres

- Me acaba de llegar esto y no quería abrirlo sola- le dijo mientras le mostraba un sobre de pergamino.

-¿y porque no esperas a Ron?- la cuestiono

- porque la curiosidad me mata, y tu hermano va a llegar en la noche-

-¿Por qué tiene el escudo de San Mungo?- añadió al ver en la parte de la izquierda el emblema del Hospital Mágico- ¿no estarás enferma?-

- Claro que no. Pero me mande a hacer una prueba, porque estoy retrasada una semana- le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué!- Ginny se sorprendió, eso significaba que de lo que hubiera en el sobre sabría si tendría un nuevo sobrino, pero ahora de su hermano Ron y su mejor amiga. Eso era algo que la haría muy feliz- ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?-

- De acuerdo ….. - respiro profundo- Aquí voy …. - otra respiración, y empezó a quitarle los sellos de seguridad que el hospital había hecho , después saco un pergamino, conforme iba leyendo su cara mostraba incertidumbre, hasta que llego a un párrafo en el que se tardo un poco mas en leer y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿Qué paso¿Qué dice?- Ginny no aguantaba la emoción

- ¡Estoy embarazada!- Hermione empezó a llorar de la emoción

- ¡Felicidades!- la abrazo Ginny, estaba feliz por su hermano y su amiga.

- Debo planear como darle la sorpresa a Ron-

- Entonces me voy para que pienses bien en algo- Ginny se levanto del sofá en que había permanecido sentada.

- No¡espera!- la detuvo Hermione- No solo quería compartir esto contigo. También quería hablar contigo detrás cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- la pelirroja ya se imaginaba que su amiga querría hablarle sobre Harry

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo mirándola y cambiando su expresión de alegría por una mas tranquila- He sabido que no te encuentras muy bien-

- Tratando de recuperarme- le dijo encogiendo los hombros- No te preocupes saldré adelante-

-¿Ginny?- le dijo con un poco de temor por si la lastimaba- si rompieron de común acuerdo¿Por qué tu eres la única que aún no lo supera, mientras Harry ha empezado una nueva relación?-

- Lo siento Hermione-le dijo mientras su ojos estaban apunto de llorar

- Si no quieres decirme lo entiendo- la castaña estaba extrañada por la actitud de Ginny

-no, siento no haberte escuchado cuando me advertías que él no me quería de la misma manera que yo- Ginny ya no puedo esconder más y se echo a llorar como una niña pequeña, su amiga se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza tratando desconsolarla aunque no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba- Siento haber estado tan ciega-

-¿De que hablas?- la castaña estaba confundida y asustada de ver a su amiga en ese estado.

- Harry nunca me amo … Elena no es alguien nuevo en su vida, él estaba enamorado de ella y salían mientras aún estábamos juntos-

-¿Qué cosa!- la castaña se sorprendió y se enojo con su amigo, en cuanto lo viera le diria unas cuantas cosas.

- Al principio él me trataba muy bien, me mimaba, supongo que se esforzaba por tratar de amarme … - Ginny seguía llorando- pero después cambió, no llegaba temprano, y cuando lo hacia era de malas, después me entere que era cuando ella lo dejaba plantado o no podia ir a verla-

- Eso es el colmo- Hermione ahora si estaba furiosa con Harry¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Ginny?- ¿pero como te enteraste?- le pregunto a la chica mientras le daba un papel para que secara las lagrimas.

- Un día después del trabajo, Harry me había dicho que llegaría tarde, así que Scott me invito a cenar, fuimos a un lugar muggle. Lo vi y … - sus lagrimas seguían cayendo- decidí acercarme a saludar, pensé que ella era una compañera de trabajo de él, pero al sentarme en la mesa atrás de él donde estaba tapada por un biombo, escuche su conversación-

-Tranquila, No es necesario que me sigas diciendo, es doloroso para ti-

-no, estoy bien … -dijo mirando a su amiga- él le dijo que la amaba pero que no podía terminar conmigo porque no me quería hacer daño-

-pero si será- Hermione estaba echando chispas contra su amigo.

- Scott me ayudo a salir de aquel lugar y me llevo a casa de Harry, en el camino me ofreció su apoyo. Hice mi baúl con lo primero que agarre de mis pertenencias y espere a que llegara para enfrentarlo-

- Debió de haber sido muy duro para ti- Hermione la abrazo fuerte

-Preferí no hacerle dramas, porque quería salir de su vida con todo el orgullo que me quedaba, Aun esperaba que me lo negara, que me diera una explicación convincente, pero lo acepto y me pidió disculpas, pero lo único que quería hacer era salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí.-

- Ya decía o que esa tipa no me caía nada bien cuando me la presento-

- La verdad no se si ella en verdad lo quiere o no, pero yo ya no me pienso meter en su vida, solo quiero olvidarlo y seguir adelante- Ginny ya estaba mas tranquila.

- Porque no se lo dijiste a alguien más, tus hermanos lo hubieran descuartizado vivo- Hermione seguí molesta.

-por eso mismo, a pesar de lo que paso, yo se que Harry estima mucho a mi familia, y no quería que ese cariño se rompiera, además, yo misma me sentiría peor si tuviera a toda una familia tratándome con lastima- Ginny estaba mejor, el haberse desahogado con Hermione la hizo sentir mejor- Esto que te conté, se va a quedar entre nosotras, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa, ni siquiera Ron¿entendido?-

- ¡pero Ginny!- protestó Hermione.

- Tampoco quiero que le reclames a Harry- Hermione la miro molesta- Prométemelo, … no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa y no quiero que él sienta que aún me encuentro mal, ni quiero reclamos- Hermione la miro atónita- ¡Promételo!-

- OK, lo prometo- contesto Hermione molesta- no estoy de acuerdo y en estos momento me encantaría lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones a Harry, pero lo prometo-

- Otra cosa Hermione- Ginny la miro entre suplicante y temerosa- Esto solo lo se yo, no se lo he contado ni siquiera a Scott-

-¿Qué cosa?-

- Últimamente me he sentido mal … - Ginny estaba un poco nerviosa- Me mande a hacer unas pruebas y aún no me han dado los resultados …. -añadió al ver la cara de su amiga de sorpresa- lo mismo puede ser que este embarazada o solo un malestar porque no he comido muy bien últimamente, pero de cualquier forma me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando me lleguen los resultados, por favor-

- Cuenta conmigo Ginny- contesto Hermione

----

_**Hola:**_

_**Ahora si mis disculpas, me pase de lista y tarde en actualizar un poco.**_

_**Pero aqui les dejo este capitulo recien salido del horno. Hasta arriba dice Ginny, porque en el que viene veran las cosas desde el punto de vista de Harry.**_

**_NO LO HAGO NUNCA pero quiero hacerles una recomendacion de una historia que esta buenisima y es un poco fuera de lo común, sobre HARRY Y GINNY asi como de sus hijos. Se llama UN DESTINO escrita por Locaremate. Lo unico malo es que a veces se tarda en actualizar, pero por lo demás paseen a leerla para que la ubiquen mas facil esta en mis favoritas. Prometido que no se van a arrepentir. Talvez si ve que mas personas la leen, le heche mas ganas y actualice mas rapido._**

_**Respecto al capitulo y la canción. Puede que la canción no sea muy conocida, pero a mi me gusta bastante y me parecio adecuada para este capitulo.**_

_**UNA ENCUESTA PARA USTEDES:**_

_**¿QUE QUIEREN QUE TENGA GINNY¿UN EMBARAZO O ANEMIA, LA HISTORIA LA TENGO CON AMBAS POSIBILIDADES, LA MAS VOTADA SERA LA QUE SUBA. ¿OK, ENTONCES A DEJAR OPINIONES.**_

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEW:**

**CON EL REPLAY NO ME AGRADA MUCHO, PORQUE SIENTO QUE PIERDE UN POCO EL HILO.**

**Rocio:**

**Es.. lo segundo que dijiste, pero después se convierte en lo primero que pusiste¿me entendiste?. Si te lo pongo más claro aqui, sabrian que onda con los proximos capitulos, pero si es H/G, y no seria mucha sorpresa. OK, Gracias por tu review.**

**Witchmaju:**

**Gracias por tus opiniones. Con animo de sonar un poco feminista, así son los hombres. A mi tambien me agrado la actitud de Ginny, nunca me a gustado que una mujer ruege así que no iba a poner a Ginny a hacer eso.**

**Cecilia Noemí:**

**Claro que era mas que obvio que Harry terminaria con Ginny, si son la pareja perfecta. Inefables, es una de las tantas carreras que J.K. puso cuando los chicos tenian que eleguir que materias estudiar, habia rompedor de maldiciones, medimago, auroro, etc. Le quise poner una profesión a Ginny no tan común. Solo se que se supone que trabajan en el departamento de misterios y casi no salen. Y la canción si es de Alesandra Rosaldo cuando estaba en DKDA.**

**Alicia:**

**Gracias por tu opinión, trtare de hacer los caputilos mas largos o de actualizar mas pronto. CHIAO**

**Chio Potter:**

**Siento no haber actualizado pronto, pero gracias por tu opinión.**

**Anjaly:**

**Me parecio muy buena esa parte, pero esta historia ya esta escrita. Pero claro que en cuanto pueda te mandare un email, y sera otra historia aislada de esta, pero estoy segura que quedara muy bien. CHIAO.**

**ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL QUE SIGUE A MAS TARDAR EN UNA SEMANA. ¿PORQUE CREEN QUE HARRY AUN NO INVITAA VIVIR CON ÉL A ELENA?.**

**CHIAO Y CUIDENSE**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


	7. SIN TI

**CAPITULO 7**

**HARRY**

**_SIN TI_**

**_Donato y Estéfano_**

_Sin ti soy un pasaporte vencido_

_Un hombre que a perdido mil batallas_

_Una asociación de penas y olvido_

_Y un voz gritando "amor no te vayas"_

_Sin ti soy el nada de una propuesta_

_Un error que pasa a ser residente_

_Una bienvenida llena de ausencia_

_Un niño que se extravió entre la gente_

_Entre la gente_

_Es por eso que estando contigo_

_Me siento en pleno verano_

_Llegando a puertas del cielo_

_Y de tu mano (bis)_

_De tu mano_

_Sin ti estoy sin agua en pleno desierto_

_Y mi cuerpo vive haciendo protesta_

_Sin ti se me aleja todo lo bueno_

_Soy un desterrado buscando tierra_

_Sin ti soy el ente que olvido el nombre_

_Soy el presupuesto de un alma en quiebra_

_Es salir de viaje hacia no se donde_

_En definitiva un cero a la izquierda_

_A la izquierda_

_Es por eso que estando …_

_De tu mano_

_Es por eso que estando …._

_Un poema cantare_

_Y en tus labios dormiré_

_Y a las puertas del cielo llegare (bis)_

_Es por eso que estando …_

_Es por eso que estando …_

En cuanto Ginny se marcho, Harry sintió un vació, lo atribuyo al hecho de todo lo mal que se había portado con ella. Se sentó en su cama y aunque no quiso, lloro como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Algo en su interior parecía querer llorar la partida de la chica y la otra por los remordimientos de conciencia.

Al día siguiente al abrir su ropero, encontró algo de ropa que Ginny había dejado, solo la hizo a un lado y se negó a quitarla. Tenia que acostumbrarse a ver en esa nueva condición su ropa tenia más espacio, pero extrañaba, el pelear por tener más lugar en su closet, y ahora que tenia suficiente espacio no se sentía satisfecho.

Tenia que hablar con Elena contarle de se separación con Ginny, al fin de cuentas la chica se lo había pedido muchísimas veces y él nunca se había armado de valor para hacerlo, irónicamente Ginny era la que se había marchado.

- Ginny se fue anoche- le comento a la chica mientras tenia su acostumbrada cita después del trabajo. La cara de Elena se ilumino.

- ¡Por fin se lo dijiste!- Elena abrazó a Harry con alegría

- No, yo no le dije nada- El semblante del chico era triste- ella se dio cuenta y se fue-

- ¿entonces porque estas triste?- Elena vio la expresión del chico- Ahora podemos mostrarnos, sin temores, decirles a todos que somos una pareja, que se quiere-

- Aún no- le dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos- Ginny me pidió ese ultimo favor y al menos eso le voy a otorgar-

- ¿De que estas hablando?-

- Ella me pidió unos días antes de decir que tu y yo somos una pareja-

-¿Como para que¿no entiendo?-

-No quiere que nadie mas sepa lo que en verdad pasó y seria extraño que al día siguiente de haber terminado, yo me presente con novia nueva-

- De acuerdo pero no más de una semana cuando mucho- le dijo molesta

Para el chico esos días desde que Ginny se marchó eran extraños, por que ya no llegaba y estaba la chica esperándolo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, no había una cena esperándolo, su cama le parecía mas grande. Pero sabía, estaba seguro, que solo era por lo mismo que le había pedido a Ginny mudarse con él, no le gustaba estar solo. Sin embargo Elena lo presionaba para que la presentara con sus amigos como su novia, cosa a lo que el chico le daba largas, excepto ahora que estaba hablando con Elena sobre el porqué no la presentaba on sus amigos aún, cuando vio que se aproximaban Bill en compañía de uno de los gemelos. No podia hacer como que no los había visto porque estos lo saludaron desde lejos.

- ¡Harry, que gusto verte-lo saludo Bill

- Hola- respondió tímidamente

-¿es tu amiga?- pregunto George

- Ella es Elena- la presentó nervioso

- Su novia- termino por agregar la chica

- ¿su novia?- preguntaron los hermanos Weasley confundidos, hace menos de dos semanas Harry y su hermana habían terminado y el chico ya tenia otra novia

- Tenemos unos días de estar saliendo- les dijo Harry para aligerar la situación un poco tensa que se había puesto.

- No tienes porque explicarte- le dijo Bill - Tenemos que irnos, veníamos por aquí a hacer unos encargos.

- espero que luego te pases por la Madriguera, Harry- le dijo George

- Nos vemos luego- Se despidió el chico.

- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?- le pregunto curiosa Elena

- Son hermanos de Ginny-

- Oh- la chica pareció incomoda- con razón me vieron raro-

- Creo que ya no tenemos que seguir guardando en secreto nuestra relación- comento el chico

- ¿Por fin voy a conocer a tus amigos?-

- Pues si-

Cuando Harry les presento a los Weasley a Elena, se sintió incomodo, él mas que nadie hubiera querido hacerlo, pero el hecho de que dos de los hermanos Weasley lo hayan visto con ella, era lo que hacia que estuvieran ahí, por lo menos fue considerado en presentarla cuando sabia que Ginny no estaría allí, ya que la chica estaba trabajando en el ministerio.

Seria iluso pensar que la familia Weasley recibió a Elena con mucho animo, pero por lo menos le desearon suerte a Harry, ya que la relación que tenia él con Ginny no funciono.

Después de ese día no la volvió a llevar o a mostrar con alguno de sus amigos, veía menos a Elena y esta nunca había visitado la casa del chico, Harry aun no la llevaba, sentía algo en su interior que no le permitía llevarla ahí, sentía que estaba lastimando mas a Ginny, como si la traicionara si Elena pisaba el lugar donde ella había vivido. Todo esto Harry lo atribuía a la culpa que aun sentía con la chica.

Tal vez por eso no sacaba su cosas del ropero o de los cajones de su recamara, extrañaba la convivencia con Ginny, su platicas antes de dormir, la manera en que lo consentía. Había veces que aun no lograba recordar donde había dejado las cosas de la cocina ordenadas la chica, ya que cuando ella estuvo ahí esta no le permitía cocinar, y ahora que se había ido tenia que hacerlo el mismo, pero no quiso volver a ordenar su cocina a como estaba antes.

Pero eso poco a poco desaparecería, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba enamorado de Elena y empezaba a vivir una nueva relación, la culpa que sentía con Ginny se iría poco a poco.

* * *

**HOLA:**

**No se pueden quejar casi no me tarde.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que como que no encontraba una canción muy adecuada, y esta era la que según yo mejor quedaba con el capitulo.**

**Sobre la encuesta que les deje en el capitulo pasado, tengo que decirles que aun tienen chance de opinar, en el siguiente subiré el que haya ganado, pero mientras las votaciones van así:**

**POR EMBARAZO: 5**

**POR ANEMIA: 4**

**Solo un voto hace la diferencia, así que si esta ganando el que tu elegiste sigue opinando, y si va abajo por un voto¿que esperar para dar tu opinión?.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Eri mond licht:**

**Gracias por tu opinión, ya viste como van las votaciones así que ustedes deciden, OK**

**Noma:**

**Los Weasley también son mi familia favorita, y te agradezco tu opinión.**

**Rosy:**

**Espero que te siga gustando y sigue opinando. De veritas que si es H/G, aunque después de leer los siguientes capítulos sientas que tus temores son ciertos. Sigue opinando por la opción que mas gustes, OK.**

**Alicia:**

**Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que sigas al pendiente de esta historia y sigue opinando.**

**Anjaly:**

**¿Que novela, Nomás deja que mi maquina deje de estar tan loca y me permita leer mis correos sin problemas y mi msn y te mando un correo extenso. ¿OK?**

**Vivi-G Weasley:**

**Me encanto que te agradara. No os preocupéis, aquí en mi historia, Ginny tiene dignidad. Y voy a hacer lo que dijiste respecto a Harry, no te apures por eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, desde el punto de vista de Harry. Sobre la escena que te agrado, tienes razón, en muchos otros fics, Ginny se quedaría callada. Cuídate y no te olvides de opinar.**

**Jamesandmolly:**

**No es por nada pero, que tragico se vio el argumento que propones (aunque reconozco que yo he estado tentada a hacer una historia así ). Ya viste como va el marcador mas arriba, así que sigue opinando por lo que mas te guste. Va muy reñida y un voto hace la diferencia.**

**Addy Weasley:**

**Hola paisana; Me gusto que te pasaras a leer mi historia, y te gustara. Ya viste que un voto hizo la diferencia. sigue opinando por la opción que mas te agrade, que esto se define en el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto tu historia esta muy buena.**

**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SOLO DE USTEDES DEPENDERA COMO SE DESARROLLE ESTA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE YO YA LA TENGO CON CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS OPCIONES, PERO USTEDES DECIDEN CUAL ES LA QUE SUBO¿OK?.**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


	8. SOBREVIVIRE

**EL Resultado fue:**

**8 a 7**

**Un voto hizo la diferencia.**

**Asi que los dejo con el ganador. **

**CAPITULO 8**

**_SOBREVIVIRE_**

**_Lucero_**

_Fue un privilegio tu amor_

_Y es que por mas que te quise_

_Nunca sabré como hice_

_Para merecérmelo_

_Hoy al fin de una pagada_

_Tu amor ya no es nada_

_¿Qué le voy a hacer?_

_Sobreviviré_

_Claro que si_

_Aunque reviente contigo o sin ti_

_Sobreviviré_

_Ya lo veras_

_Para olvidarte_

_Aborrecerte o hasta quererte mas_

_Fue un privilegio tu amor_

_Fue como el sueño dorado_

_Fui muy feliz a tu lado_

_¿Para que negártelo?_

_Pero los sueños se esfuman_

_Tu amor se hizo espuma_

_No sufras porque_

_Sobreviviré_

_Claro que si …_

_Sobreviviré_

_Claro que si_

_Aunque reviente contigo o sin ti_

_Sobreviviré_

_Ya lo veras_

_Para olvidarte aborrecerte_

_O quererte mas (Bis 4 )_

Harry se encontraba en casa de Ron y Hermione, era casi el anochecer, estaba platicando con ellos de su relación con Elena.

- ¿Por qué no la trajiste?- pregunto Ron, aunque la chica no le cayera bien, no la había vuelto a ver desde que Harry se las había presentado. Después de todo era la novia de su amigo.

- Se que no les cayo muy bien y no quiero imponerles su presencia- contesto cuando vio la cara que puso Hermione ante la mención de Elena- Además es necesario que cada uno tenga sus espacios-

- cuando estas enamorado eso no importa- venos a mi y a Hermione- parecíamos y todavía parecemos mueganos- contesto su amigo

- eso es cierto Harry- añadió Hermione- es cierto que no me cayo bien tu novia, pero si tu la quieres y estas bien con ella, que no te importe lo que los demás piensen-

Harry no quiso hacerles mas comentarios respecto a Elena, pero la verdad es que había veces en las que simplemente se sentía asfixiado por la chica. Desde que ya no tenían que star ocultándose, no hacia otra cosa que llamarlo para saber donde estaba o que hacia, y cuando se veían quería estar besándolo todo el tiempo. De por si el nunca se había destacado por ser muy cariñoso, menos ahora que Elena parecía querer controlarlo, y eso era lo que menos toleraba, suficiente había tenido cuando era estudiante, como para aguantarlo en esa etapa de su vida.

- Harry, te estoy hablando- interrumpió sus pensamientos Hermione-

-lo siento, estaba en otro mudo- le contesto- ¿Qué querías?-

- saber si vas a aceptarse el padrino de nuestro bebé- le contesto Ron

-¡por supuesto¿o acaso creían que no?-

-¿no importa que Ginny sea la madrina?- le cuestiono Hermione, quien sabia la verdad sobre la relación de ellos dos y quería ver su reacción.

- claro que no me molesta- Ante la mención de Ginny, Harry sintió un extraño calor por su cuerpo, hace mas de un mes que no la veía, tenia curiosidad de saber como estaba- después de todo es tu hermana, Ron-

En eso momento sonó un golpeteo en la puerta, Hermione se ofreció a abrir. Harry y Ron se quedaron platicando, cuando Harry oyo una voz que le era muy conocida.

- Ya llego Hermione- se oyo la voz de Ginny que al parecer estaba nerviosa- y como me dijiste que podia contar contigo, vine a buscarte-

- ¿Ya la abriste?- pregunto la castaña

- No, quise que estuvieras conmigo cuando lo abriera- le contesto

- Entra vamos a mi recamara. Tu hermano esta con Harry platicando en la sala- le comento para que no dijera nada mas que no quería que los demás se enteraran.

- Oh- se oyo como si hubiera comprendido y su voz sonaba triste a la vez. Ambas entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala.

- Ginny¡que sorpresa verte!- la recibió su hermano

-Lo mismo digo, siempre que vengo nunca estas- le contesto la chica dándole un abrazo y luego reparo en Harry que aparecer la miraba de una forma un poco extraña - Buenas noches Harry- lo saludo aunque por dentro quería gritarle-

- Hola Ginny- la saludo el chico, había algo que lo hacia no querer dejar de verla, se veía muy linda.- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto para quitar por un momento un silencio incomodo que se había instalado entre el grupo.

-bien-

- Si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer - interrumpió Hermione, dirigiendo a Ginny a su recamara.

- No pensé que fuera a venir- comento Ron al ver la tención que había hasta hace unos momentos

- descuida, después de todo en algún momento tenia que volver a verla¿no?-

- si, supongo que si- Ron se acomodo en el sofá-

- Sinceramente es una lastima que lo de ustedes no funcionara- comento Ron -aunque ahora tu estas con otra persona y a Ginny la he visto mejor-

- Si fue una lastima- añadió el chico, no quería decirle que la culpa de que no funcionaran había sido él.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la recamara de Ron y Hermione, cerraron la puerta, Hermione utilizo un encantamiento silenciador para que las chicos no oyeran nada ni por casualidad. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, Ginny saco de su bolsa un sobre como el que le había llegado a Hermione con la noticia de su Embarazo.

-Aquí esta- dijo nerviosa Ginny al tiempo que le mostraba el sobre a Hermione

-Vamos ábrelo- la apremio la chica

- No se que espero, me gustaría que fuera una simple enfermedad y a la vez me haría mucha ilusión estar embarazada-

- Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte, se el resultado que sea- le dijo Hermione tratando de transmitirle seguridad

- lo se y se los agradezco- vio el sobre- de acuerdo abrámoslo- Empezó a quitar los sellos de seguridad que tenia el sobre, extrajo el pergamino y leyó

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunto su amiga al ver la cara de Ginny, que mostraba incredulidad

- Dice que … - unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas- dice que estoy embarazada- termino la frase Ginny

-¡Felicidades!- la abrazo Hermione - en cualquier circunstancia un bebé es maravilloso-

-lo se, Hermione- Ginny se separo del abrazo de su amiga - Lloro de la emoción, y a la vez del miedo de tener una responsabilidad tan grande en mis manos-

-¿se lo piensas decir?- pregunto la castaña

- no estoy segura debo pensarlo bien- Ginny se seco las lagrimas al acordarse de que él estaba abajo hablando con su hermano comos nada - creo que lo mejor seria que se lo dijera-

- ¿se lo vas a decir ahora?

- no, ahora no, necesito unos días, necesito pensar-

- de acuerdo-

Las dos chicas bajaron a la sala donde estaban Ron y Harry jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, en el que como siempre Ron le estaba ganando.

- Bueno, Ron, me marcho- se despidió Ginny de su hermano con una abrazo amistoso

-¿No te quedas a cenar?- le pregunto Ron

- No puedo, tengo muchos pendientes para mañana-

- esta bien -

- Adiós Harry- se dirigió al chico que se sorprendió de que Ginny se despidiera de él.

Ginny llego a La Madriguera todavía pensando de donde había sacado fuerzas para hablarle a Harry del modo mas normal posible. Saludo a sus padres y subió a su recamara.

Había muchas cosas que debía analizar y razonar. Primero resolver como se lo diría a su familia, ella sabia de antemano que la apoyarían, pero aun así era difícil decirle a sus padres y hermanos que tendría un hijo.

Tendría que ver además como decírselo al chico, porque eso ya lo tenia claro, Harry lo sabría y prefería que lo supiera por ella antes que por otro lado. Sabia que el la apoyaría, pero no por eso volverían a estar juntos. Aunque eso no le importaba mucho, ya había pasado lo mas duro de su desengaño amoroso como para volver atrás. No podia negar que aún seguía queriéndolo, pero no por eso se iba a desmoronar, Ginny se había propuesto olvidarlo y lo iba a lograr de eso estaba segura. Sabia con total seguridad que no se derrumbaría por lo sucedido con el chico y menos ahora que había alguien que la iba a necesitar mas que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Hola :**

**Rompí mi propio record¡ menos de una semana y ya actualice !.**

**Ven como los reviews inspiran. O mejor dicho presionan para que uno no se tarde demasiado en actualizar.**

**Obviamente ya vieron cual gano. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Reviews:**

**Violet - Potter:**

**Muchas gracias por opinar, gano el que elegiste. Para que vean que tomo en cuenta la opinión de ustedes. Espero que sigas esta historia.**

**Rosy:**

**Tienes muchísima razón¿Por qué siempre se pone a una Ginny triste por que Harry la dejo, si de acuerdo a los libros ella tiene Carácter y madurez. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. **

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**

**Como ves estuvo muy reñida la encuesta. Espero que no te decepcione mucho el resultado. Pero no te preocupes, en esta historia Ginny no es nada tonta o descerebrada (persona que aguanta todo por amor). Tienes razón respecto a que los hombres muchas veces prefieren callar las cosas dizque para no lastimar. **

**Vivi G Weasley:**

**No te preocupes, haré sufrir al ciego ese, (muajaja). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y espero que este igual. No se si se note,(casi no ¿verdad?), pero soy un poco feminista, por lo que te doy la razón respecto a la dignidad de las mujeres. **

**Roció:**

**Por un voto, bueno dos, uno de empate y otro de desempate, no gano la que preferiste, pero ni modo, espero que aun así la historia te siga gustando. Y tienes mí palabra de al final no se cumplirán tus temores. ¿OK?.**

**Witchmaju:**

**Aunque Harry decidiera estar con Ginny por lastima¿crees que Ginny lo permitiría?. OK, me callo que para saber eso faltan dos capítulos. Pero espero que aun así sigas opinando y siguiendo esta historia. **

**Jamesandmolly:**

**Eres mas indecisa que yo, y eso ya es decir mucho. Pero no te preocupes respecto a esta historia ya esta decidido todo. Yo también espero que actualices tus historias pronto, OK.**

**Eri mond licht:**

**Tus deseos se verán en el siguiente capitulo. Mientras tanto espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Sabrina Evans:**

**OK. Gracias por dejar tu opinión, espero que no te haya decepcionado la opción que gano. Sin embargo no necesariamente tiene que ser como pintaste lo del embarazo, para una relación se necesitan dos y aunque Harry decida estar con ella por compromiso, seria cuestión de Ginny que lo acepte o no. Espero que sigas la historia y no te olvides de opinar.**

**Ángel sin alas:**

**Si que te desquiciaste. Pero agradezco tu opinión. Sigue la historia que se pone mejor. OK**

**POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO, ESPERO NO TARDAR MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR. MIENTRAS NO ME MOLESTO SI DEJAN MUCHAS CRITICAS¿DE ACUERDO?. **

**Y POR HABER DEJADO MUCHAS EN EL CAPITULO PASADO LES ADELANTO EL TITULO DEL PROXIMO:**

**La mujer que amas - Pedro Fernández.**

**CHIAO**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE.**


	9. LA MUJER QUE AMAS

**CAPITULO 9**

**LA MUJER QUE AMAS**

**Pedro Fernández**

_Si sientes que tus ojos_

_Se iluminan al mirar su cara_

_Y el corazón tiembla de amor_

_Y te sacuden los hilos del alma_

_Es la señal de su llegada_

_Es sin duda la mujer que amas._

_Abre tus alas_

_Dile que ya la esperabas_

_Dale tus sueños no dejes que se vaya_

_Dile que nadie te hará cambiar_

_Este amor por ella_

_Dile que el amor existe_

_Dile que lo descubriste en ella_

_Si sientes que le hablas con los ojos_

_Tan solo con tocarla_

_En tu interior sientes el sol_

_Arden tus venas y tus ganas_

_Y hasta te sientes como un niño_

_Es sin duda la mujer que amas._

_Abre tus alas …_

_Cuando se ama a una mujer_

_Logras entender el verdadero amor_

_El verdadero amor_

_Ámala por siempre así ella te dirá que es tuya_

_Cuando en verdad tu amas a una mujer_

_Y si te sientes común niño_

_Es sin duda la mujer que amas_

_Abre tus alas …._

_Dile que el amor existe_

_Dile que lo descubriste en ella_

_Dile que el amor existe_

_Dile que lo descubriste ella._

Antes de hablar con su familia o con Harry, lo primero que hizo Ginny fue sacar una cita para una revisión en San Mungo. Quería ver si su embarazo marchaba bien, cuanto tiempo tenia en total y como debía de cuidarse, para poder tener a su hijo en una de las mejores condiciones.

Sus padres la notaban mas animada, creían que por fin había logrado superar su rompimiento con Harry y se alegraban de verla mejor, incluso sonriente. Sus hermanos también la notaban mas animada, bromeaba con ellos y se aliaba con los gemelos para gastarle una broma de vez en cuando a Percy.

Ginny acudió a su cita medica, en la tarde. No quiso pedirle a Hermione que la acompañara, el primer momento con el medí mago sobre su embarazo quería disfrutarlo ella sola. La hicieron esperar en una pequeña sala mientras salía el sanador. Estaba nerviosa, pensando en como seria su hijo, que seria de su vida a partir de ahí, etc. Cuando se acerco un joven a intentar hacerle platica.

- Hola- le dijo en un tomo muy amable- Es un poco desesperante todo el tiempo de espera¿no?- Volteo a verlo y se fijo que tenia una mirada calida y tranquilizadora, pero a la vez mostraba un chico alegre, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, su cabello era rubio no muy claro, y tenia la piel apiñonada.

- Si ya lo creo- le contesto la chica, mientras el chico le sonreía de una manera que no lo había hecho nadie en mucho tiempo, era una sonrisa que la invitaba a ser amable con él-

- ¿y a ti que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el chico con el mismo tono amable

-Vengo a … - no estaba segura de decirle, peo el chico la veía como invitándola a ser sincera con él así que le contesto- vengo a un chequeo para mi embarazo-

- oh- a cara del chico cambio a una desilusionada- ¿entonces eres casada?-

- no - la cara del chico volvió a ser jovial- de hecho no tengo novio, rompí con él antes de darme cuenta que estaba embarazada-

-¿todavía lo quieres?-

- ¿A ti que te trae por aquí?- contesto evadiendo la pregunta, luego vio el brazo del chico que estaba hecho goma, pero a la vez tenia un extraño color morado y la palma de la mano era mas grande que la de su mano normal. El chico se la estaba sosteniendo con su brazo sano.

- ¿esto?- se empezó a reír - lo hizo un amigo, estábamos jugando después del trabajo y me lanzo tres hechizos diferentes, los cuales ya no supo cuales eran y no pudo ponerles el contra hechizo, así que aquí estoy-

- se ve gracioso tu brazo de esa forma- Ginny también se rió, ese chico tenia algo que la hacia sentir bien.

- lo se, viéndolo del lado positivo, esta mas flexible- y se lo doblo de una manera que de haber tenido huesos no hubiera sido posible - A todo esto, mi nombre es Leo¿y el tuyo?- le dijo extendiéndole una mano para que la chica la estrechara

-Ginny- la chica el dio la mano

- Es un nombre muy lindo- luego miro a la chica a los ojos- Ginny ¿ te molestaría si después de que me recupere del brazo te invite a salir?-

- ¿Cómo amigos?- le pregunto insegura

- al principio- Leo le lanzo una sonrisa picara - después no se que depare el destino-

- ¿y no te molesta que este embarazada?-

- no, al contrario- le dijo el chico, mientras que Ginny lo miro confundida- si, de no haber estado embarazada y de no haberme ocurrido lo del brazo, no nos hubiéramos conocido-

-¿ y tu crees que debíamos conocernos?-

- estoy seguro, desde que te vi, supe que tu vas a ser alguien importante en mi vida- Ginny lo miraba extrañada - aun no se que signifique, pero se que tu vas a ser especial para mi-

- Me gusta como ves las cosas-

- pero no me has respondido¿aceptas salir conmigo?-

- acepto- contesto con una sonrisa

El medi mago no tardo mucho en llamar a Ginny a su consultorio, y de examinarla. Le dijo que todo estaba yendo muy bien y que tenia casi tres meses de embarazo. Mediante un hechizo, pudo escuchar el sonido del corazón de su bebe, lo cual la hizo llorar de la emoción. Cuando salio del consultorio alguien la estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- le digo a Leo que la esperaba con una bata del hospital

- Me voy a quedar uno o dos días internado, en lo que crecen los huesos y la mano adquiere su tamaño normal - le explico Leo - Pero se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre completo, sino ¿como va a llegar la lechuza que te mande para decirte cuando nos vemos?-

- es verdad- se golpeo ligeramente la frente con la mano- Ginebra Weasley-

- Leonard Williams-

Ginny siguió con su vida normal, la siguiente semana. Aun no le decía a nadie de su embarazo, ni de que había conocido a Leo, tal vez porque algo en su interior le decía que ese chico probablemente ni siquiera le escribiría.

Se encontraba en el ministerio, estaba saliendo a su hora de comer con Scott. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Harry, al cual saludo porque venia acompañado de su hermano Ron, si no hubiera hecho como que no lo había visto. Después de saludar a su hermano, Ginny y Scott salieron del ministerio.

- Me alegra que se lleven bien, mi hermana y tu- comento Ron

- Solamente nos limitamos a saludarnos de vez en cuando- contesto Harry - extraño la amistad que teníamos antes de esto, se que lo eche a perder, pero aún así la extraño-

- si es por el lado amistoso, te doy la razón, de que extrañes a mi hermana- Ron vio a su amigo de una manera rara - pero si te refieres a la relación amorosa .. Tu estas con Elena- le recordó.

- lo se, me refería a la amistad- dijo el chico un poco azorado.

- Disculpen - los interrumpió un chico rubio - estoy buscando a Ginebra Weasley¿saben donde pueda estar?- miro confundido a los dos chicos

- ¿buscas a Ginny- pregunto Ron

- si¿ustedes me podrían informar donde esta?-

- acaba de salir a comer- le explico Ron - ¿y tu quien eres?- estaba extrañado de que nadie le haya comentado sobre ese chico que preguntaba por su hermana

- Me llamo Leo- le dio la mano a Ron y luego a Harry, quien no había hablado- ¿y ustedes son?-

- Soy hermano de Ginny- le dijo Ron - Ronald Weasley - le dio la mano

- ¿así que su hermano?-

-si, así es-

- pues es un placer conocer a alguien de la familia de Ginny- le dijo Leo sonriéndole amistosamente y volteo a ver a Harry- si el es Ron Weasley, tu debes ser Harry Potter¿cierto? - le dijo como una afirmación.

- correcto- le dio la mano Harry aunque lo miraba de una forma nada amistosa, no sabia porque le molestaba ese chico¿Cómo conocía a Ginny?.

- ustedes dos y … si no me equivoco tu esposa … son las personas mas conocidas de toda la comunidad mágica- comento Leo luego vio su reloj - ¿puedo esperar a Ginny mientras regresa?- dijo señalando una banca cerca de la fuente de la hermandad mágica

- no hay problema- le dijo Ron- nosotros tenemos que irnos, hasta luego-

- hasta luego - les contesto Leo, bueno a Ron, porque Harry ni siquiera lo miro.

Leo se sentó en la banca a esperar a Ginny, quien llegó una hora después acompañada de Scott. Quienes venían platicando, por lo cual Ginny no noto a Leo hasta que este se les acerco.

-Hola- La saludo Leo.

- Leo¿Qué haces aquí?- se extraño la chica - ¿Cómo supiste donde trabajaba?-

- tengo mis medios - le respondió alzando los hombros - vengo por la invitación que te hice -

- ¿ahora? -

- No, ahora no -le aclaro el chico, mientras Scott veía al extraño que hablaba con Ginny - en la noche-

- Ginny, me adelanto, te espero en la oficina - se despidió Scott

- de acuerdo- contesto esta

- ¿entonces que¿nos vemos en la noche?- le pregunto Leo mientras le tomaba la mano cosa que alcanzaron a ver Ron y Harry que regresaban de su salida.

- De acuerdo-Ginny se sonrojo - ¿Qué te parece a las 8 ? -

- Perfecto - Leo le sonrió coquetamente - ¿A dónde paso por ti ?-

- permíteme - Se dirigió al escritorio de seguridad y tomo un pedazo de pergamino y un pluma, anoto su dirección y se regreso a donde estaba Leo - aquí tienes -

- Nos vemos en la noche - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny sintió un extraño escalofrió cuando Leo le dio el beso en la mejilla, supo que al menos ese chico le atraía. Por fin sentía algo por otro chico que no fuera Harry.

Leo por su parte sentía que esa iba a ser la noche mas especial de su vida, desde que había visto a Ginny, sintió un calor muy especial por todo su cuerpo. Esa chica le gusto desde el primer momento, sentía que era alguien especial, ya que nunca antes había sentido esta sensación con nadie mas.

Mientras Harry sintió un calor por su cuerpo que le hacia querer maldecir al chico que conoció antes y el cual, al parecer estaba interesado en Ginny. Su cabeza era un caos, aún extrañaba a Ginny, pero suponía que era por que vivía solo y ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la chica. En otras, como la vez que la vio en casa de sus amigos, la vio tan linda, se veía hermosa. Que pensó en querer besarla. Pero desechaba esos pensamientos pues estaba consiente de que él ahora tenia a Elena y eso era lo que durante un tiempo había querido, poder estar con ella, pensando que la amaba. Pero entonces¿Por qué aun no le pedía que se fuera a vivir con él¿Por qué ya no tenia esas ganas de verla que al principio?. ¿Por qué aun no podia quitar las cosas de Ginny de su ropero o de los cajones de su recamara?.

Sin saberlo Harry se negaba a aceptar lo que en realidad pasaba en su Interior y era que Ginny se había convertido en mucho mas que una simple ex novia. Solo faltaba ver si cuando se diera cuenta no era muy tarde.

* * *

**HOLA:**

**AQUÍ SIGO CON MIS LOCURAS Y ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**Reviews:**

**Sabrina Evans:**

**Que bueno que te gusto. Espero poder poner cuando Ginny se lo dice a su familia y a Harry en el próximo capitulo, es que estoy tentada a hacer uno intermedio sobre su cita con Leo, pero ya veré si lo escribo y lo agrego o no.**

**Roció:**

**A mi también me molesta algunos autores, durante la historia te emocionan con parejas que al final resulta que no se quedan juntas y felices y uno ya se quedo con esa sensación de para que tanto drama si no terminan juntas. Por eso a mi me gusta dejar claro que onda. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo personaje. Chiao**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**

**Harry si se va a dar de topes. Según yo actualice pronto, así que no os puedes quejar. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.**

**Vivi G Weasley:**

**Ginny embrazada, pero no impide conseguir pretendiente nuevo¿Cómo ves?. Ya va a empezar a sufrir Harry (muajaja). **

**Witchmaju:**

**Si que se porto mal Harry, pero ya va a empezar a padecer por lo que hizo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¿para cuando tu actualización de tu historia?. Me quede picada con ganas de mas. **

**Eri mond licht:**

**Ok, lo siento dije que tu deseo se iba cumplí en el siguiente capitulo, porque quería que el chico que se encontraba fuera Draco, pero al final, me pareció que era un tanto repetitivo, ya que en otras historias así lo ponen, por eso decidí que fuera alguien nuevo. Pero si no mal recuerdo, también me habías pedido que fuera alguien importante y que fuera bueno para Ginny, así que en eso si te complací. Aun así espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

**Rosy:**

**Opinión concedida, ya le conseguí novio a Ginny. Espero que el chico sea de tu agrado. Ya se merecía Ginny alguien que la tratara bien.**

**Jamesandmolly:**

**Es lo que muchos quieren, ver como reaccionaran los Weasley y Harry, pero eso será en los siguientes capítulos, mientras espero que te haya gustado este.**

**CHIAO, SE PORTAN BIEN (O SI SEGURO) Y A DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿OK?**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


	10. YO SOY UNA MUJER

**CAPITULO 10**

**YO SOY UNA MUJER**

**Maggie Carles**

_Yo soy como me vez paloma en libertad_

_Que le roba a la vida momentos nada mas_

_Yo soy la que tu crees no tengo que ocultar_

_No vivo con prejuicios ni temor a los demás_

_Soy así como soy con mi forma de actuar_

_Soy feliz como estoy y no voy a cambiar_

_Yo soy una mujer de carne y hueso_

_Yo soy una mujer que se enamora_

_Oyendo una canción algún poema de amor_

_Soñando en el silencio de mi alcoba_

_Yo soy una mujer apasionada que ríe _

_Y que también a veces llora_

_No se si soy mejor o peor tan solo soy_

_Una sencilla y frágil soñadora_

_Romántica nací y nunca cambiare_

_Con todas mis virtudes y defectos ya lo sé_

_Amo mi soledad no le temo al reloj_

_Me siento realizada y feliz tal como soy_

_Soy así como soy con mi forma de actuar_

_Soy feliz como estoy y no voy a cambiar_

_Yo soy una mujer de carne …_

_Yo soy una mujer que cuando ama_

_Se entrega sin medidas toda toda._

_No se si soy mejor o peor tan solo soy_

_Una sencilla y frágil soñadora_

Ginny estaba dándose los últimos toques en su arreglo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrio y la Sra. Weasley entro.

- que bonita te ves - dijo al mirar a su hija

-Gracias mamá- respondió Ginny alegre

- vine a avisarte que acaba de llegar Leo - vio a su hija y agrego - se ve que es un buen chico, nos saludo muy amablemente y con cariño. Espero que te diviertas-

- lo haré - Ginny se puso perfume y le dio un beso a su madre a modo de despedida- hay algo en él que me dice que es una buena persona-

- a mi también me da esa impresión-

Leo la esperaba mientras platicaba con el sr. Weasley, lo saludo yambos se despidieron de los padres de ella y salieron de la madriguera. Leo la llevo a cenar aun restaurante precioso, la mesa que les toco estaba cerca de un balcón que tenia el lugar, había música en vivo muy relajante.

- ¿te gusto el lugar?- le pregunto Leo mientras estaban haciendo sobremesa después de cenar

- si, es un lugar muy bello - Ginny se sentía a gusto con el chico

- tu eres mas bella- Ese comentario de Leo hizo a la chica sonrojarse - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- dime -la chica intuía deque se podría tratar pero decidió no dar mas vueltas al asunto

- El otro día no me respondiste¿aun quieres al padre de tu hijo?- Leo se había puesto serio

- Sinceramente … - la chica no quería mentirle a Leo - si, aun lo quiero -luego añadió - pero nunca voy a volver con él - dijo con determinación.

-¿Segura?- pregunto temeroso el chico, se sentía atraído por la pelirroja, pero no quería crearse falsas esperanzas.

- estoy muy segura - luego decidió contarle el porque del fin de esa relación- el solo jugo conmigo y realmente nunca me quiso, estaba enamorado de otra y no me dijo nada, tuve que descubrirlo por mi misma. Tuve el suficiente orgullo como para retirarme dignamente y no me interesaría regresar con él bajo ninguna circunstancia-

- ¿pero como pudo no enamorarse de ti?- Leo creía imposible que alguien no se enamorara de ella, si el en menos de una semana ya sentía algo especial por la chica - ¿eres una chica de la que es muy fácil enamorarse-

- Gracias, supongo- contesto apenada Ginny- pero si es posible, ya ves-

- ¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo cambiando de tema y le tendió la mano

- de acuerdo -

Leo la llevo al balcón donde estuvieron bailando de forma lenta al ritmo de la música, el la agarraba por la cintura y ella se recargaba en su pecho sintiéndose tranquila y relajada. Después de un tiempo pagaron la cuenta y abandonaron el lugar. Fueron a una plaza a caminar y seguir platicando

- ¿Ya lo sabe?- pregunto Leo de repente

- ¿Qué cosa?- Ginny no entendió a pregunta

- el padre de tu bebé¿ya lo sabe?-

- No, aún no se lo he dicho a nadie más que a mi cuñada-

-¿ ni siquiera tus padres?-

- no ni siquiera a ellos-

- OK -

- ya sabes mucho de mi y ¿tu quien eres¿a que te dedicas, yo no se nada de ti- pregunto Ginny

- Bueno ya sabes mi nombre - respondió Leo - soy norteamericano y me acabo de venir a vivir a Londres. Tengo mi propio negocio de artículos deportivos, tanto mugles como mágicos, y acabo de abrir dos sucursales aquí, una para los mugles y otra en el callejón Diagon -

- ¿Por qué te interesan los deportes mugles?- mi padre era hijo de mugles y desde siempre me han gustado cualquier tipo de deportes-

- es interesante - Ginny se sentía en confianza con Leo como silo conociera de años - cuéntame más de ti-

- Soy soltero, tengo dos hermanos, vivo solo aquí en Londres. Mi mejor amigo es mi socio y también esta viviendo aquí, es él que tiene la culpa de habernos conocido-

-¿Por qué? - se extraño Ginny

- El me lanzo los maleficios que me llevaron a San Mungo ese día -

- ah-

- ¿Qué mas quieres saber?-

- ¿Cómo eres?-

- como ya habrás notado soy confiable, sincero, amigable, y actualmente estoy interesado en una bella chica pelirroja- Ginny se sonrojo antes este ultimo comentario - ¿ yo aun no se como eres?-

- Soy, una chica sociable, no me justan las mentiras, soy romántica, apasionada, entregada, cuando me enamoro lo hago con todos mis sentidos, no me gusta tener prejuicios, y a veces orgullosa pero al mismo tiempo sensible-

- Creo que eres exactamente lo que me recomendó el doctor - comento Leo al tiempo que abrazaba a Ginny -

Siguieron paseando y platicando, Leo le regalo una rosa roja que compro a un señor que andaba por ahí cerca, la cuál estaba bellísima. Sentaron en una banca a ver las estrellas, Leo le paso un brazo por el hombro ala chica y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que Ginny se recargara en su pecho. Estuvieron así un rato, después la acompaño a su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Ginny se toco donde la había besado Leo, sintiendo una agradable sensación. Por primera vez otro chico la hacia sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago y esa emoción que hace mucho no sentía. Esa noche pudo dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

**HOLA:**

**Algo me dio y me dieron ganas de poner un capitulo de la cita de Ginny con Leo, cosa que no estaba prevista, pero espero que les haya agradado.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Jamesandmolly:**

** ¿Quito a Leo¿o a que niño quieres que quite?. Respecto a lo que me pediste¿Qué te parecen? A VECES - NICHO HINOJOSA, A TU MEDIDA - LIDI A AVILA , ALGUIEN- ROXETTE, TU ERES MI LUZ - ALEJANDRA GUZMAN.**

**Rosy:**

** ¿Verdad que si hubiera sido repetitivo ver a Draco?. Que bueno que te gusto Leo. Harry se va a enterar, pero vamos a hacerlo sufrir. Espero que sigas opinando. Chiao.**

**Roció:**

** Exacto, así es uno ya que pierde algo se da cuenta de cuanto lo quería. Que bueno que te siga gustando esta historia y no te olvides de opinar.**

**Cony:**

** OK, yo escribo, y escribo. Cuando me llega la inspiración para acomodar las ideas, yo escribo, no os preocupéis. Y gracias por opinar.**

**Sabrina Evans:**

** Ya era justo y necesario que Ginny encontrara a otro chico y dejara de sufrir por Harry. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y sigas opinando.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**

** Ya lo creo que si, que chido que Ginny encontró a alguien. Chiao **

**Eri mond licht**

** Por el momento los dejo en suspenso hasta el otro capitulo sobre las reacciones de Harry, pero me latió escribir la cita de Ginny y Leo y no me quede con las ganas. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DONDE PONDRE LA REACCION DE HARRY SOBRE SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR GINNY. **

**MIENTRAS HAGAN COSAS PRODUCTIVAS, COMO YO ( AJA AJA ).**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE.**


	11. TU RECUERDO

**CAPITULO 11**

**TU RECUERDO**

**Ilegales**

_Tu recuerdo vive aquí_

_Muy adentro muy en mí_

_Y mi alma llora, llora_

_Desde cómo te perdí_

_Como te deje ir de aquí_

_Me he quedado solo, solo_

_Y quien diría_

_Que por tu amor yo me perdería_

_Que por tu amor yo me moriría_

_Triste solo y sin tu amor_

_Y quien diría_

_Que por tu amor yo me perdería_

_Que por tu amor enloquecería_

_Triste solo y sin ti amor_

_Te necesito amor_

_Vuelve a mi corazón_

_Quítame este dolor_

_Que no puedo soportar_

_Te necesito hoy_

_Tu eres mi salvación_

_Quítame el mal sabor_

_De esta triste soledad_

-¿Harry?-

Helena acababa de llegar de sorpresa a la casa de Harry, se puso a buscarlo por los rincones de la casa y no lo encontró, se atrevió a subir a las recamaras. Después de buscar en el piso de arriba, decidió abrir la recamara principal, donde estas el chico sentado en un sillón. Era el mismo donde una vez Ginny lo estaba esperando cuando se fue.

- ¿Cómo entraste?-le pregunto el chico en cuanto la vio

- uno de tus elfos me abrio - contesto sin pena la chica, luego vio que Harry tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de su cuarto - ¿estas bien?-

- Si, estoy perfectamente- Harry seguía viendo hacia el tocador, donde tantas veces observo a Ginny arreglarse.

Por una extraña razón que no lograba comprender, desde que se había encontrado con el chico que preguntaba por Ginny en el ministerio, sentía una terrible nostalgia y un deseo de recordar a la chica que no había sentido nunca. No podia estar enojado de que Ginny saliera on otros chicos, pero aun así lo estaba, estaba molesto de que hubiera alguien mas que no fuera él saliendo con Ginny. No tenia derecho de sentirse así, después de todo fue él el que hecho a perder la relación que tenían, y lo demostraba el hecho de que estaba en esos momentos Helena a su lado. Por estar pensando no se fijo que la chica había avanzado de la puerta y se había metido en su recamara a inspeccionarla. Solo tomo importancia cuando Helena se acerco al tocador que tanto observaba el chico y abrio un cajón.

-¿Qué hacen todavía sus cosas aquí?- le pregunto al chico cuando al abrir el primer cajón noto maquillaje y un cepillo demasiado femenino como para ser de Harry

- ¡Deja eso!- Harry se molesto de que Helena tocara las cosas de Ginny y se levanto de su lugar a quitarle el cepillo que la chica tenia en su mano - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Helena no tenia la culpa pero no podia evitar molestarse de que alguien tocara las cosas de Ginny

- Has estado extraño estos días y vine a ver que te estaba pasando - la chica lucia preocupada-

- Pues ya ves que no tengo nada, estoy muy bien-

- no, no puedes estar bien, cuando tu mirada parece triste y ausente al mismo tiempo - Helena se acerco al ropero - no cuando, no llamas a tu novia en dos días-

- No he podido- Se disculpo Harry

- Antes no importaba donde andabas buscabas el tiempo de hablar conmigo, de verme- Helena estaba dolida, amaba a Harry, había soportado mucho por él, se tuvo que aguantar su orgullo cuando alguna vez había dicho que nunca andaría con alguien comprometido, y eso era lo que había hecho, había salido con Harry cuando él estaba con Ginny, sentía pena por ella, pero pudo más el amor que tenia por el chico, que su perspectiva de vida.

- No quiero sonar grosero, pero no estoy de humor para hablar de eso-

- Es por ella¿verdad?- Helena se dio de cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando vio la ropa de la chica aun en el guardarropa de él

-¿de que hablas?-

- la extrañas- Helena encaro al chico

- No la extraño¿de acuerdo?- Harry estaba molesto con Helena aunque no supiera la razón - solo que no he tenido tiempo de escombrar bien -

- eso no es cierto - Helena por fin se estaba dando cuenta de lo que Ginny era para Harry - La extrañas- le dijo con afirmación.

- no es cierto …. - Harry no sabia que decir - Querríamos que se fuera y lo hizo, así que ¿Por qué debo de extrañarla?-

- porque la amas - Harry iba a protestar pero Helena se le adelanto y siguió - Ahora que se fue te has dado cuenta de que la amaste siempre … - Helena tenia ganas de llorar pero se aguanto- lo que sentías por mi era simplemente atracción, lo confundiste, pensaste que estabas enamorado de mi, pero no podías estarlo porque tu ya amabas a alguien … Solo que no querías darte cuenta.- Helena miraba al chico que estaba callado - Por eso no has querido quitar su presencia de esta casa ni has permitido que nadie más entre y la desplace, por eso nunca me propusiste vivir contigo ... Tu la amas eso es algo que no puedes seguir ocultando - le grito al chico, Harry la miro por unos momentos y después sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¡ La perdí para siempre ! - Harry lloraba de impotencia - la lastime y nunca me perdonara - reconoció por fin el chico .

- Adiós Harry- Helena estaba llorando al igual que él, ya que sabia que no podia hacer nada, Harry estaba enamorado de Ginny, así que solo le dijo - muchas veces se perdonan y se soportan muchas cosas por amor, si ella te ama tal vez lo haga - se acerco al chico y lo abrazo - es bueno que por fin reconocieras tus sentimientos aunque me lastimen - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue llorando.

Harry siguió en su recamara un tiempo más llorando y viendo las cosas que eran de Ginny, por fin se había dado cuenta de que la amaba demasiado, lloraba por lo tonto que fue al hacerle tanto daño a al persona que más lo amaba y que amaba, lloraba por que sabia que probablemente Ginny nunca lo perdonara, recordó que ella estaba empezando a hacer su vida lejos de él y lo bien que se veía¿Quién era él para arruinarle eso?. Pero su corazón le pedía que la recuperara, que Ginny era lo que necesitaba y debía hacer lo posible porque ella lo perdonara.

Pasaban los días y Harry no tenia el valor de acercarse a Ginny. Ella por su parte seguía saliendo con Leo, se sentía tan bien a su lado, Leo le atraía, la hacia sentirse especial, las citas que había tenido con él eran siempre maravillosas, el chico la halagaba, la hacia reír y la escuchaba. Leo quería que Ginny sintiera lo especial y la maravillosa mujer que era, pero sobre todo no quería presionarla de que lo viera a él de una manera que tal vez la chica no estaba dispuesta.

- Ya se te va a empezar a notar- Le comento Leo una tarde mientras la dejaba en su casa - Creo que es tiempo de decírselo a tu familia- la aconsejo

- Tienes razón - Ginny había estado pensando la mejor manera de decírselo a su familia y a Harry - debo hacerlo cuanto antes, este bebé se empieza a notar- se acaricio el vientre

- ¿se lo vas a decir a él ?- Leo nunca le había preguntado quien era el padre de su hijo, Ginny se lo diría cuando ella quisiera.

- Es lo mejor - Ginny miro a Leo a los ojos - Quiero ser sincera con todos -

- ¿ y si él te pide que regresen, lo harías?- Leo temía la respuesta que la chica pudiera darle, porque se había enamorado de Ginny y una respuesta afirmativa le rompería el corazón.

- No -respondió con firmeza Ginny - no regresaría con él, primera porque por mi amor propio no estaría dispuesta a regresar con él después de que me utilizo para no sentirse solo y en segunda porque ya no lo amo y él no me ama, seria una situación incomoda -

- ¿ya no lo amas?- Leo tenia una luz en su mirada de alegría - ¿segura?-

- No ya no lo amo de eso estoy segura, hace un tiempo que deje de sentir cosquillas cuando escucho su nombre-

- ¿ya no sientes cosquillas?- le pregunto el rubio

- si las siento, pero ya no es por Harry - Ginny por primera vez había dicho el nombre de el padre de su hijo cosa que Leo noto

- ¿Harry, así se llama el padre de tu bebé ?-

- si, Harry Potter - Respondió Ginny

- ¿entonces por quien sientes cosquillas?- Leo ya no le cuestiono nada, y retomo el tema se acerco a la pelirroja hasta estas muy cerca los dos rostros, casi la besaba

- pues por … - Ginny estaba nerviosa por la cercanía del chico - eso no te lo voy a decir -

-¿a no?- Leo se acerco más - entonces no me queda más que hacer esto - en cuanto termino de hablar se acerco más y acorto la poca distancia que había mientras la besaba por primera vez.

Fue un beso muy lindo, así lo recordaba Ginny mientras estaba en su cama, Leo le estaba haciendo sentir de nuevo esa emoción de estar entusiasmada con alguien, esas tontas risas al recordar los momentos con ese chico la hacían sentirse muy bien. De pronto se acordó de lo que le dijo el chico, ya no podia seguir ocultando su embarazo a nadie, pronto se empezaría a notar así que escribió una pequeña nota y la envió abriendo la ventana y dejando ir a la lechuza. Esperaba que no tardara mucho con la respuesta.

Harry, estaba en su recamara tratando de dormir, cosa que no era fácil ya que en el trabajo tenia que aguantar a Ron que le preguntaba porque había terminado con Helena y lo torturaba con platicas sobre lo maravilloso que era Leo, ese chico que estaba saliendo con Ginny. Harry tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarle a Ron un embrujo para silenciarlo y que ya no lo torturara con esas historias. Empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando una lechuza entro por su ventana y le tendió la pata para que tomara el pequeño pergamino que llevaba.

En cuanto lo leyó se emociono, Ginny le pedía verse al día siguiente, diciendo que quería hablar con él. Le respondió que la esperaría en su casa y se la ato a la lechuza para que se la llevara a la chica. Tal vez seria su oportunidad de decirle a Ginny cuanto la amaba y pedirle una oportunidad. De la emoción no pudo dormir bien, pensando que decirle a la chica, como pedirle perdón por haberla lastimado, decirle cuanto la amaba y esperando que Ginny le creyera. De esta manera lo sorprendió la mañana, el día se le fue sin sentir, esperaba llegar a su casa y que Ginny llegara para hablar con ella.

Le había encargado a Dobby, Winky y Kreacher limpiar bien la casa y poner flores para que cuando ella llegara la viera muy bonita, aunque este ultimo no dejaba de sentir antipatía por su dueño. Cuando Harry entro vio su casa con Flores en las mesas y muy ordenada, solo faltaba que Ginny llegara. No tardo mucho en sonar el timbre, los elfos se retiraron y Harry fue a abrir. Ahí estaba Ginny muy guapa en su opinión.

- Buenas tardes, Harry - lo saludo Ginny nerviosa mientras seguía en la puerta

- Hola Ginny- la saludo mientras se hacia a un lado para que la chica entrara- te ves muy bien-

-Gracias - en cuanto entro Ginny noto las flores y el agradable aroma que inundaba el ambiente, supuso que obra de Helena, Ginny no estaba enterada que Harry había terminado con la chica.

- ¿quieres algo de tomar? -le ofreció el chico, el tenerla ahí era maravilloso para él

- no gracias, solo vine a hablar contigo - Ginny se puso seria

- dime - Harry estaba nervioso por lo que la chica pudiera decirle

* * *

**Hola:**

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia**

**Reviews**

**Sabrina Evans:**

**Gracias por tu opinión. Ya esta empezando a sufrir Harry¿Qué tal?**

**Jamesandmolly:**

**Siento que por el momento no puedo quitar a Leo, y estoy de acuerdo con que Harry es Harry, pero no preocupes después se acomodara todo. Respecto al fic que me recomendaste, ya lo había leído en otra pagina y si te doy la razón esta lindo, aunque lloras y algunas veces sientes lastima por Ginny, pero esta lindo.**

**Rosy:**

**Al principio esa era la idea, poner a Scott de pareja de Ginny, pero después me dije que uno puede tener amigos y que estos algunas veces estén enamorados de ti, pero no por eso les vas a hacer caso, además de que me imagine a Leo y me gusto. Con lo de cómo subir una historia, primero tienes que registrarte en register, te piden tu correo y un nick name después sigues los pasos para crear tu cuenta y ya creada te aparece una pagina principal donde a un lado están opciones como ; Documments, stories, etc. Le das en documents, te dice que no tienes ninguno y abajo hay un espacio para poner subir uno, pones el nombre como lo reconocerás y luego examinas donde se encuentra el documento en tu computadora, una vez elegido le das en submit y el documento aparecerá en donde antes te marcaba que no había nada.Lo puedes editar y guardar.Le das en stories y después donde dice Guidelines, tienes que leerlo, y aprietas donde dice Yes, I have read …. después te vas a new story y sigues las instrucciones y listo. Para subir capítulos te vas a documento, lo subes y luego en stories señalas tu historia y capter y lo subes.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**

**Lo que esperabas en el próximo capitulo, por fin Harry se va a enterar. Espero que este capitulo te gustara.**

**Eri mond lincht:**

**Que bueno que te agradara Leo, y lo que muchos esperaban por finen el siguiente capitulo. Harry ya se va a enterar y ¿ cual será su reacción, que hará Ginny?**

**Rocio:**

**Ya esta sufriendo Harry, en el próximo capitulo, la reacción de Harry.**

**ME DESPIDO POR ELMOMENTO GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO MIS LOCURAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADARA Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL QUE SIGUE. EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO CON LA REACCION DE HARRY.**

**SE PORTAN BIEN CHIAO.**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


	12. PERDONAME

**POR FIN EL CAPITULO ESPERADO, NO SE PUEDEN QUEJAR NO ME TARDE**

**Y COMO HOY ES MI CUMPLE ¡ QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿OK?**

**CAPITULO 12**

**PERDONAME**

**Gilberto Santa Rosa**

_Pido la paz para esta guerra_

_Quisiera deponer mis armas_

_Parar con esta hostilidad_

_Que no conduce a nada_

_Te propongo una tregua_

_Hago un llamado a tu conciencia_

_La mía ya me esta matando_

_Quien te esta hablando se rindió_

_Perdió todas sus fuerzas_

_Y viene a suplicarte_

_Y a pedir perdón_

_Ay perdóname, perdóname_

_No me hagas llorar_

_No se como hablar_

_Ay perdóname, perdóname_

_Que tengo que hacer_

_Si quieres me rindo a tus pies_

_Quiero que sepas que he cambiado_

_Que estar sin ti ha sido amargo_

_Porque me tuve que perder_

_Y andar en malos pasos_

_Y hoy que vuelvo a encontrarte_

_Quisiera volver_

_Ay perdóname …._

_Ay perdóname …_

_Pido la paz para esta guerra_

_Amor perdóname_

_Porque estaba equivocado_

_Y ahora regreso arrepentido_

_Vencido y enamorado_

_Pido la paz para esta guerra_

_Amor perdóname_

_Sin rencores, sin reproches_

_Sin culpables ni inocentes_

_Comencemos otra vez_

_Pido la paz para esta guerra_

_Amor perdóname_

_Estoy pidiendo una tregua_

_Mi corazón se rindió de luchar_

_Contra este amor_

_Pido la paz para esta guerra_

_Amor perdóname_

_Me tuve que perder_

_Y tuve que sufrir_

_Y tuve que sentir_

_Lo que es vivir en guerra_

_Solo con el corazón_

_Perdóname_

_Que no puedo vivir_

_Si no estas aquí_

_Me hace falta tu presencia_

_Para mi tu eres la esencia_

_Que da sabor a mi existir_

_Un poco más y a lo mejor_

_Nos comprendemos luego_

_Vuelve a mi yo te lo ruego_

_Y perdóname_

_Si acaso te ofendí perdón_

_Si acaso te ofendí perdón_

Le había encargado a Dobby, Winky y Kreacher limpiar bien la casa y poner flores para que cuando ella llegara la viera muy bonita, aunque este ultimo no dejaba de sentir antipatía por su dueño. Cuando Harry entro vio su casa con Flores en las mesas y muy ordenada, solo faltaba que Ginny llegara. No tardo mucho en sonar el timbre, los elfos se retiraron y Harry fue a abrir. Ahí estaba Ginny muy guapa en su opinión.

- Buenas tardes, Harry - lo saludo Ginny nerviosa mientras seguía en la puerta

- Hola Ginny- la saludo mientras se hacia a un lado para que la chica entrara- te ves muy bien-

-Gracias - en cuanto entro Ginny noto las flores y el agradable aroma que inundaba el ambiente, supuso que obra de Helena, Ginny no estaba enterada que Harry había terminado con la chica.

- ¿quieres algo de tomar? -le ofreció el chico, el tenerla ahí era maravilloso para él

- no gracias, solo vine a hablar contigo - Ginny se puso seria

- dime - Harry estaba nervioso por lo que la chica pudiera decirle - Sientate - le dijo señalando uno de los sillones de la sala

- Vine porque esto nos concierne a los dos y …. - empezó la chica pero fue interrumpida por Harry

- Antes de que digas otra cosa quiero decirte algo muy importante - Harry decidió decirle lo que quería decir desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

- De acuerdo, dime entonces - Ginny se confundió, no entendía de que quería hablarle el chico - ¿No se molestara tu novia de que yo este aquí?- pregunto insegura por si aparecía la chica, no quería toparse con ella y ver como se había apoderado de la casa y de la vida de Harry.

- Helena ya no es nada mió - le contesto Harry. Ginny se asombro, pero no dijo mas - Termine con ella porque me di cuenta de algo muy importante -

- Harry, no creo que debas darme explicaciones -

- Si debo porque esto tiene que ver contigo - Harry se acerco a la chica y se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella a su lado, la chica se sintió incomoda y muy nerviosa - Veras Ginny, yo quiero … quiero que me perdones - No dejo que la chica hablara, ya estaba empezando a tomar valor para decirle todo - Se que me porte mal contigo y de verdad lo siento he sido un completo idiota, te lastime y no creo que me puedas perdonar, pero necesito decirte esto antes de que me queme el alma. Ginny … yo … Te amo Ginny, Te amo demasiado - Ginny no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pensaba haber oído mal , pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, Harry en verdad le había dicho que la amaba - ¿Ginny? - pregunto Harry cuando vio la cara que tenia la chica

- Harry, yo .. Yo no se que quieres que te diga - contesto cuando pudo articular palabra

- Se que te herí y que tal vez no merezco que me perdones, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad, créeme cuando te dijo que te quiero, tarde en darme cuenta cuanto me importabas, pero lo hice, siento haberte lastimado. La verdades que desde que te fuiste me he sentido muy mal sin ti, lo de Elena fui un error confundí mis sentimientos y se que no debería preguntarte esto porque es probable que no me guste mucho la respuesta ya que estas en tu derecho de odiarme pero quiero saber si tu … ¿me perdonas? -le dijo mirándola a los ojos tomándole las manos

- yo .. - lo miro a los ojos y vio arrepentimiento en su mirada - Te perdono Harry - contesto Ginny después de un tiempo

- Gracias - Harry no pudo contenerse y la abrazo - Quiero que me des otra oportunidad - Harry estaba muy entusiasmado - Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo -

- Harry, déjame decirte a lo que yo vine - Ginny se separo de el abrazo del chico

- Lo siento -

- Hubiera venido hace mucho, pero primero quise pensar sobre esto, analizar mis opciones y necesitaba estar sola un tiempo - Ginny se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada - Pensé que lo mas honorable y lo mejor era venir aquí y decirte que … - tomo aire para continuar hablando, estaba nerviosa - Estoy embarazada, que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo - Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Harry se quedo en shock, Ginny estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre. Ginny y él iban a tener un hijo. Su corazón se lleno de alegría y emoción. La mujer que mas amaba en el mundo le iba a dar un hijo, no podia pedir mas, bueno si, que Ginny y el volvieran a estar juntos.

-¡ Eso es maravillosos Ginny ! - Se levanto y la abrazo - ¿Desde cuando lo sabes¿Cómo te has sentido?- tenia muchas preguntas

-¿ Recuerdas la vez que sin querer nos vimos en casa de Ron y Hermione? - el chico asintió - ese día me entere y no quise decirle a nadie hasta que pensara bien las cosas, nadie más lo sabe, excepto Hermione y un amigo -

- Espera a que tu familia se entere - Ginny veía a Harry muy ilusionado con la idea de ser padre - Imagina cuando les digamos que vamos a ser padres y que nos vamos a casar y de …. - Ginny lo interrumpió ante este ultimo comentario

- ¿a casar?- Le pregunto la chica extrañada

- Si, porque nos casaremos¿cierto?- Harry miro a Ginny quien estaba confundida - Se que no te lo he pedido, pero … - la miro a los ojos y tomo sus manos entre las suyas - ¿Ginny te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto ilusionado el chico. Mientras Ginny tenia una cara de incredulidad. Después de un tiempo que para Harry fue eterno la chica contesto.

- No Harry, no me casare contigo - Contesto segura la pelirroja

- ¿No?- Harry no se lo creía, la chica que amaba, la que le daría un hijo no quería casarse con él - ¿ Porque no ? Si yo te amo, se que me porte mal, pero dijiste que me perdonabas-

- Si Te perdono, pero no me voy a casar contigo - Lo miro a la cara y continuo - En otros tiempo me hubiera gustado escuchar decirte que me amas, lo espere durante meses en nuestra relación, pero nunca lo dijiste, no te culpo, simplemente no lo sentías - añadió ante la cara protesta que tenia el chico - ahora que lo oigo es cuando ya no lo necesito. Mira .. Cuando me di cuenta de que estabas con Elena, sufrí mucho, llore como no tienes idea, creí que me iba a morir de dolor, luego me entere que estaba embarazada y decidí superarlo, después de todo tu estabas feliz con ella mientras yo sufría, no era justo -

-¿entonces lo hace para vengarte?- reprocho el chico

- No, en serio que no. - Ginny trato de seguir explicándole - Después conocí a Leo, con él me siento feliz, tranquila, querida, es una gran persona y por primera vez en mi vida siento algo especial por otro chico que no eres tu - Harry miro a Ginny triste, sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando la vio hablando de Leo con esa mirada llena de ilusión, con esa mirada que antes estaba reservada solo para él.

-¿ lo amas? - le pregunto a Ginny

- No lo se - contesto con sinceridad Ginny -solo se que quiero averiguarlo -

-¿ Sabe que estas embarazada? - Pregunto con la esperanza de que tal vez el chico si no lo sabia se alejara al saber que esperaba un hijo de otro

- Si. Lo sabe. Lo conocí en una de mis revisiones en San Mungo y no le importa, de hecho me trata muy bien - las esperanzas de Harry se esfumaron

- ¿ Me vas a permitir estar cerca de mi hijo? - Si no podia tener a Ginny por lo menos quería involucrarse en la vida de su hijo

- ¡Claro que si! . Nunca te negaría ese derecho -

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a tu familia? -

- Mañana hay una reunión en la Madriguera y ahí se los diré. Espero que me acompañes - le dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Claro que si- le dijo acompañándola a la puerta

- Entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió y salio de la casa

- Hasta mañana- le dijo mientras seguía con la mirada como se alejaba y entro a su casa después de un rato.

No podia evitarlo, Harry estaba triste, sumamente triste, Ginny, su Ginny ya no lo amaba, había aprendido a olvidarlo, y era feliz con otro, uno que si supo reconocer a la maravillosa persona que ella era. Tenia la esperanza de regresar con Ginny en cuanto le dijera cuanto la amaba y se dio cuenta de que no era así. No contó con que Ginny era una persona con sus propias decisiones y esas decisiones ya no lo incluían a él. Al menos habría algo que lo involucraría para siempre con ella, su hijo y haría todo por él, seria una parte importante en la vida de ese ser que lo unía para siempre a ella, a su Ginny.

* * *

**Hola:**

**7 JULIO ¡ ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS ! (23 AÑOS, ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJA ) Y DE REGALO SOLO LES PIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿OK?**

**Esta canción me encanta es una de mis favoritas, no lograba encontrar una canción adecuada para el capitulo y pensaba que seria un impedimento para subir,pero me acorde de esta y quedo bien (según yo). **

**Reviews:**

**Roció:**

**¿Me estoy ensañando con Harry, (na ) bueno tal vez un poco. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capitulóte haya gustado.**

**Jamesandmolly:**

**¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Harry y de Ginny?. Tal vez muchos esperaban otra cosa, pero bueno, yo preferí que fuera así. Gracias por tu opinión.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:**

**Ese era el chiste dejarlos en ascuas, pero bueno no soy tan mala y actualice pronto. Espero que te haya agradado la reacción de los dos. Tuve problemas en encontrar una canción adecuada si no hubiera subido ayer, pero por fin aquí esta.**

**Ross:**

**No te puedes quejar actualice en menos de una semana. Gracias por leer y opinar.**

**Rosycarmen:**

**Que bueno que te fuera de ayuda los pasos que te di. Ya me pase a leer tu historia y esta buena. **

**Alely:**

**Yo complazco, a los lectores lo que pidan, (bueno casi ), así que no me tarde mucho en actualizar. Espero que te gustara el capitulo.**

**Alicia:**

**No dudes. Solo que pasara un tiempo antes de que se junten. Estoy tratando de hacerlos un poco mas largos, a veces no quedan pero cuento lo necesario en cada capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	13. AVISO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

SNIF, SNIF, SNIF, SNIF.

BUUUAAAA BUUUAAAA

(Lagrimas de la autora)

Siento no poder actualizar en un tiempo, pero mis adorables sobrinitos (nótese el sarcasmo), descompusieron mi computadora, y me estropearon Windows, por lo que tuve que mandarla a arreglar y espero que lograr salvar algunos de mis archivos, si no tendré que rescribir todo el capitulo que la casi estaba listo.

Espero que me la entreguen el viernes, y después a ver que onda, por lo que me tardare un poco mas en actualizar.

Mientras vuelvan a leer la historia y después subo el siguiente capitulo, espero que no se haya borrado.

Mientras les agradezco todos sus reviews y cuando agregue el capitulo borrare esta nota y les agradeceré mejor.

**Jamesandmolly**

**Sabrina Evans**

**Nena Orión**

**Roció**

**Anjaly**

**Alely**

**Alicia**

**Rosy Carmen**

**Sailor alluminem siren**

**Ángel sin alas**

**Wichtmaju**

**Amy Black**

**Chabela**

CHIAO

ATTE:MEDEA CIRCE


	14. NO PUEDES DECIR

**CAPITULO 13**

**YOU CAN´T SAY (No puedes decir)**

**Mina**

_**Coreano**_

_You can't say, gun cha lamu, _

_gun chamu, icho--bo loyo _

_kuta e, suku mitra china toyo _

_nasa lamu,_

_Òchin on- chon kuga yo _

_You can't dream, ache ga-a chi na, _

_kite lo, hayo gi-i so yo _

_hamu ni, nune so mono chi de to _

_dama gunmu o lo chichi o na yo _

_go choa lo ho ge lo ma _

_suÍÛ soga so kule lu dachi ke yo, _

_shi du chi la mu-- _

_sala ni de yo-- _

_chin ge cha kama nega suso ke nama chao- yo, _

_gun cha la mu, icha mu ni chobo loyo _

_ku tao suku mitra chi na to-yo _

_nasa lamu cha chin mon chon toge yo _

_You can't dream,ta shi na yo _

_negobe- mamu mocho yo _

_dasuhe kutao kiyoso geso _

_kuga cholo u so chin su-n hi-toyo _

_**Español**_

_No puedes decir que todo debe terminar,_

_Puedes sonreír inclusive fingir_

_Y puedes voltear y caminar a otra parte fácilmente,_

_Pero no puedes decir que ya no me amas_

_No puedes soñar con lo que podría suceder,_

_Puedes llorar por lo que no volverá a pasar,_

_Y puedes decir que es la razón por la que te marchas_

_Pero no puedes decir que no me amas._

_Puedes decir que estoy bien y tu mal_

_Puedes hacer planes para encontrar a alguien mas_

_Pero yo no puedo creer que puedas continuar_

_Ambos sabemos que deberíamos hablar_

_Pero no puedes encontrar mejores palabras que decir_

_Todo debe terminar_

_Puedes reír incluso fingir_

_Y voltear y decir que te marchas de mi lado para bien_

_Pero no puedes decir_

_Que ya no me amas_

_No puedes soñar con lo que podría suceder_

_Puedes reír inclusive fingir_

_Puedes darte la vuelta y decir que te marchas por mi bien_

_Pero no puedes decir que tu ya no me amas_

Cuando llego a la madriguera al día siguiente ya estaban todos los Weasley con sus esposas, Ginny llego unos minutos antes que él, lucia muy hermosa, el embarazo le hacia verse mas hermosa de lo que era y eso que aun no se le notaba, pero su cara mostraba una gran paz que lo maravillaba y lo hacia preguntarse porque no se dio cuenta antes de cuanto la amaba ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego?. Ahora ella se le había escapado de las manos y era feliz con otro, aunque solo perdería las esperanzas cuando escuchara de labios de Ginny que estaba enamorada de ese tal Leo.

Ginny y el habían acordado darles la noticia a la familia después de la comida que era cuando los Weasley estaban calmados y felices. El momento se acercaba y Ginny se levanto de la mesa dándole a Harry una mirada que le hizo saber que el momento había llegado.

- Familia - Dijo la chica mirando en especial a sus padres, todos en la mesa le prestaron atención - Hay algo que quiero hacerles saber- Harry se levanto para darle su apoyo y le tomo la mano diciéndole que el continuaría

- Ginny y yo … - empezó a decir pero lo interrumpió la voz de la señora Weasley

- ¡no me digan que ya volvieron a ser novios!- comento emocionada - ¡que alegría tan grande!-

- No mamá, Harry y yo no somos novios - Contesto Ginny apagando las caras de felicidad que había en la mesa. Harry estaba triste, ojala que eso formara parte de lo que les dirían a los Weasley.

- No, Sr. Weasley eso no es lo que tenemos que decirles - contesto Harry con pesar - Ginny y yo vamos a … vamos a … ser padres - termino el chico sin que nadie dijera nada mas, porque todos se habían desconcertado.

- ¿Familia?- pregunto temerosa Ginny

- Explíquenme bien eso¿Cómo es que van a ser padres? Y no son pareja - exigió la Sra. Weasley

- Veras mamá - Ginny estaba un poco intimidada por las miradas de sus padres y sus hermanos pero se armo de valor para hablar - Después de que Harry y yo terminamos, me empecé a sentir mal, pero creía que era porque no había comido bien, me mareaba y vomitaba, así que me mande a hacer unos análisis y descubrí que estaba embarazada- añadió al ver la cara de su madre - no dije nada porque tenia que analizar mis opciones, saber como me organizaría a partir de ese momento y que pasaría -

- ¿ y ya sabes que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Bill quien estaba mirando a su hermana

- porque por algo nos estas diciendo - agrego Charlie

- Primero había que decírselo a Harry y aclarar las cosas, después decidimos hablar con ustedes -

- Yo me entere hace poco y hable con Ginny -

- ¿y que decidieron ?- les cuestiono el Sr. Weasley

- Que este bebé va a ser recibido con mucho amor, y que no por eso Harry y yo volveremos a ser pareja - Ginny mostraba una gran seguridad que le rompió el corazón a Harry - Simplemente lo de nosotros se acabo y ya no funciona - Harry sintió eso como una indirecta hacia lo que el le había dicho anteriormente. Ginny se acordó que estaba saliendo con otro chico y agrego - Y antes de que pregunten, estoy saliendo con Leo y el sabe de mi embarazo, así que le agradecería que me apoyaran en mis dediciones y que recibieran a este bebé con alegría y cariño- termino de decir la chica

- ¿y tu Harry que opinas de todo esto?- le pregunto Bill

- Yo solo se que apoyare a Ginny en lo que ella quiera - contesto tranquilamente.

- en ese caso - la sra. Weasley se levanto y redirigió a su hija y a Harry - me alegro de que voy a tener otro nieto - dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija y al chico. Eso lo tomaron los demás como la aprobación que se necesitaba y felicitaron a los futuros padres.

- ¡ Vaya !- exclamo Ron - un hijo de mi hermanita y mí mejor amigo, eso si que es genial, aunque no estén juntos -

- Hermione - Le dijo Fred que la noto rara - no pareces muy sorprendida -

- es cierto - añadió George - no has dicho una palabra

- este … - se ruborizo Hermione - es que yo ya lo sabia -

- ¿Qué?- Se sorprendió Ron - Eres mi esposa y no me dijiste nada -

- Ginny me pidió guardarle el secreto-

El resto del día fue tranquilo, sin contar que ahora toda la familia consentía tanto a Hermione como a Ginny, y haciendo cuentas los hijos de ambas nacerían con un mes de diferencia cuando mucho. Ron estaba platicando con Harry mientras veía a donde estaba su esposa.

- de verdad que ustedes me sorprenden cada vez mas - le comento a Harry el pelirrojo

- ¿Por qué? - se extraño Harry

- primero me salen con la sorpresa de que son novios, luego se van a vivir juntos, de repente se separan y después tu tienes novia - recapitulo Ron mientras Harry escuchaba a su amigo - mi hermana empieza a salir con otro chico, tu terminas con tu novia y vienen y nos dicen que vas a ser padres, pero que no son novios - termino de decir el pelirrojo - ¿alguna otra sorpresita?- le dijo de ultimo a su amigo

- No lo creo Ron - Harry tenia la mirada hacia Ginny que estaba platicando con Hermione, se veía muy feliz

- Eso espero - Miro a donde estaban las chicas y vio a Hermione - Si me disculpas voy con mi esposa -

Ron fue a donde estaban las chicas le dijo algo a las dos y después Ginny se levanto dejando al matrimonio solo, Harry la vio dirigirse a la casa y decidió alcanzarla para platicaron ella, si quería que Ginny regresara con él, tenia que ganarse de nuevo su confianza ya que Harry estaba seguro que Ginny aun sentía algo por él y no pensaba volver a dejarla ir. La encontró en la sala de la madriguera que por alguna extraña razón estaba vacía, Ginny se sentó en el sofá, Harry se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado que tuviera algún malestar

-Si estoy bien solo quise descansar un poco- le contesto con una sonrisa

- Bueno, después de todo no se lo tomaron tan mal- le comento aliviado sobre la reacción de los Weasley

- Se lo tomaron muy bien-

- Ron me comento, sobre el hecho de que no seamos pareja y vayamos a ser padres- dijo tratando el tema que le interesaba platicar con Ginny

-Puede parecer extraño, pero es lo mejor para todos- dijo mirando al chico a la cara

- ¿estas segura?-

- Ya hemos hablado de esto Harry-

-Y te escuchado y lo he tratado de aceptar, pero no puedo … solo contéstame sinceramente por favor - pidió con algo de suplica en la voz - ¿has dejado de amarme?- pregunto con temor

- Harry …. - Ginny no sabia como responderle

- Ginny, te he escuchado hablar de que ya no podemos estar juntos, de que estas saliendo con alguien, pero no puedo aceptar que hayas dejado de amarme -

- Voy a ser sincera contigo - contesto la chica y los miro a los ojos - la verdad es que aun te quiero, te ame tanto que tienes razón en decir que aun siento algo, pero ya no estoy dispuesta a volver a arriesgarme contigo que después te descuenta de que no deberíamos estar juntos, ahora dices que me amas pero, te diste cuenta cuando ya no estaba contigo y cuando empecé a salir con Leo - Ante la mención del chico, Harry frunció el seño - no estoy segura de que si hubiéramos seguido juntos tu te hubieras dado cuenta de que me quieres … -

-Ginny … - trato de decirle algo, pero en parte sabia que tenia razón ella

- Te quiero Harry, pero también siento algo muy lindo y especial por Leo y simplemente ya no quiero ni puedo arriesgarme contigo, quiero averiguar, …. quiero dejarme llevar por como se van dando las cosas con él y darme una oportunidad de conocer a otra persona de quien me puedo enamorar -

- Date la oportunidad de arriesgarte conmigo de nuevo, esta vez todo será distinto porque te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo-

- Tal vez estés diciendo la verdad, pero prefiero dejar que el destino tome su propio rumbo, dejemos que el tiempo diga como será nuestra relación-

- Esta bien Ginny - contesto resignado el chico, después de todo Ginny novia cerrado las posibilidades de volver con él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA CANCION ES DE UNA NOVELA COREANA QUE ME ENCANTA LLAMADA "TODO SOBRE EVA" QUE PASA AQUÍ EN MEXICO POR EL CANAL 34 LOS SABADOS.**

**SNIF SNIF SNIF. NO ME PUDIERON RESPALDAR MI INFORMACION Y SE TUVO QUE INSTALAR TODO DE NUEVO, POR LO QUE ADIOS A MIS ARCHIVOS, PROGRAMAS Y DOCUMENTOS, LOCUALSIGNIFICO QUE TUVE QUE BUSCAR LOS CAPITULOSANTERIORES AQUÍ, COPIARLOS Y ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO EL CAPITULO 13, ESE FUE EL MOTIVO DE QUE ME TARDARA, ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO, BUUUUAAA ( PERDI MAS DE 3700 CANCIONES Y 680 VIDEOS APORXIMADAMENTE ).**

**DESPUES DE LLORAR POR MIS ARCHIVOS LES AGRADESCO A :**

**Rosycarmen**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Eri mond licht**

**Alely**

**Ypotter**

**ESPERO YA NO TENER MAS INCONVENIENTES Y ACTUALIZAR A MAS TARDAR LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**CHIAO**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


	15. FELICIDADES

**CAPITULO 14**

**FELICIDADES**

**Angélica Vale y Angélica Maria**

_Amo tu mirada y tu voz_

_Amo tu sonrisa de miel_

_Amo tu manera de compartir_

_Amor todo, todo tu ser_

_Amo el brillo de tus ojos_

_Amo hasta tu forma de andar_

_Amo tus palabras al escuchar_

_Cuando me dices mamá_

_Amo todas esas cosas_

_Que nos hacen recordar_

_Que el amor es algo sincero_

_Muy difícil de encontrar_

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Como dos amigas_

_Que nunca, nunca se separan_

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Como dos anillos mágicos_

_Cuando estoy contigo estoy bien_

_Porque nos encanta soñar_

_Cualquier broma es buena para reír_

_Y nos enloquece cantar_

_Solo con mirarte ya se_

_Que es lo que me quieres decir_

_Y vivo tan solo pensando en ti_

_Ser tu hija me hace feliz_

_Amo todas esas cosas…._

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Como dos amigas…._

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Dos gotas de lluvia_

_Dos almas gemelas_

_Dos tal para cual_

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Como dos amigas…._

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Como dos anillos mágicos_

_Felicidades, felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Como dos amigas…._

_Felicidades felicidades si_

_Siempre juntas tu y yo_

_Dos gotas de…._

Las cosas estaban tranquilas, si a eso se le llamaba tranquilidad, ya que toda la familia Weasley se la pasaba mimando y cuidando en extremo a Hermione y a Ginny. Incluso Fred y George se contenían de hacerlas enojar.

- ¡Ya me están desesperando!- comento Hermione a Ginny cuando estaban en la sala de la madriguera un Domingo de comida familiar - sobre todo tu hermano-

- Te entiendo perfectamente, pero entiende a mi hermano, es su primer hijo, esta muy emocionado- le explico Ginny a su cuñada

- Pues si, debo reconocer que al principio era lindo, pero ahora, me desespera que no me deje hacer nada, me siento como una inútil. Creo que si por el fuera me dejaba todo el día en la cama y no me dejaba levantarme-

- Dile, habla con el, tal vez si ve que es en serio te comprenda-

- Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya - comento con ironía - ¿y tu que tal, como llevas el embarazo?-

- muy bien, estoy tranquila, sin contar las atenciones que me dan mis hermanos, pero por lo demás estoy muy bien-

- ¿y Harry?- pregunto la chica con doble intención

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - Ginny ya sabía por donde iba su amiga

- ¿Como esta reaccionando con todo esto?-

- Esta muy emocionado, si te soy sincera no pensé que le fuera a encantar tanto el ser padre.-

- Harry siempre ha querido tener su propia familia- añadió Hermione suspicazmente

- lo se, pero las circunstancias en las que se dieron las cosas me hicieron creer que tal vez no fuera a sentirse contento de que tuviéramos un hijo- Ginny externo una preocupación que tuvo cuando supo de su embarazo a su amiga.

- Talvez las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero no dudes cuanto quiere Harry a ese bebe- comento segura de sus palabras Hermione

- Lo dude al principio, pero no ahora - sonrió Ginny- la semana pasada me acompaño a mi revisión en San Mungo, estábamos emocionado que yo, parecía un niño chiquito preguntando al medi mago todo lo que veía-

- Pensé que te acompañaría Leo- comento Hermione extrañada

- No, Harry es el padre de este bebé, así que todo lo que tenga que ver con él Harry estará presente, incluido las visitas a San Mungo. Le dije que nunca lo privaría de nada que tuviera que ver con su Hijo-

- Eso es maravilloso-

- Lo se -

El tiempo seguía pasando, Harry seguía al pendiente de todo lo referente al embarazo de Ginny, la cual lucia una inmensa barriga de 7 meses, mientras Hermione estaba ya en los 8. El tiempo pasa algo deprisa cuando uno menos lo espera, o al menos esa era la sensación que Ginny tenia. Seguía saliendo con Leo y ya conocía su empresa y a Ulises, su mejor amigo. Era un chico simpático y le había caído muy bien, la trato con mucha confianza como si la conociera de años y eso era algo que la hizo sentir cómoda.

Harry por el momento no le había vuelto a decir que la quería, tal vez era que le quería dar tiempo, pero Ginny, ya había dejado sus dudas atrás, si Harry le volvía a pedir otra oportunidad ya sabría con toda seguridad lo que le respondería, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos.

- ¿Ginny?- estaban solas en casa la Señora Weasley y Ginny - ¿en que tanto piensas?- le pregunto a su hija al verla muy pensativa

- En todo lo que a cambiado mi vida en todo este tiempo-

- Un bebé siempre te cambia la vida- le dijo sentándose en el sofá donde estaba la chica - Pero estoy segura que mejores padres no pudo tener ese niño. Harry y tú se ven tan ilusionados con ese pequeño que por eso estoy convencida de lo que digo-

- Es cierto- Se acaricio el vientre - Talvez no fue planeado, pero si es muy esperado-

- Siempre me has contado todo - Miro a la chica - pero nunca me quisiste contar porque Harry y tu no están juntos- Ginny miro a su madre como queriendo no hablar de ese tema pero Molly se le adelanto - Me contaste cuando te sentías extraña ante el chico y no sabias que lo amabas. Recuerdo cuantas veces emocionada me comentabas lo bien que se portaba contigo y también cuando estabas triste porque solo te veía como la hermana de Ron. Incluso viniste a decirme de la primera vez que se besaron, lo feliz que estabas, cuando decidieron vivir juntos, pero…. - Molly tenia una mirada de añoranza al ver como había crecido su niña y todo lo que como madre había pasado con ella- Me extraño que no quisiste decirme el motivo de su separación y no sabes como me dolió verte llorar y sufrir tanto sin que vinieras a decirme lo que ocurría como siempre hacías-

- Lo se mamá y lo siento - Ginny tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, siempre le había contado todo a su madre y ella siempre la oía y la aconsejaba - pero eso fue tan dolorosa para mi en ese momento que me sentía tan mal conmigo misma por ser tan tonta -

- Si no me quieres decir entiendo - Molly abrazo a su niña y le acaricio el pelo como cuando era pequeña. Ginny se sentía tan segura en brazos de su madre que esperaba que su hijo o hija se sintiera igual cuando ella lo abrazara - pero solo estaré tranquila de saber si… ¿estas bien? - Dijo separándose de ella y mirándola a lo ojos

- En su momento me dolió como no tienes idea - reconoció Ginny ante su madre - pero como siempre dijiste el tiempo todo lo cura y ya estoy bien. Ahora puedo hablar con Harry sin sentirme mal ni mirarlo con reproche o con dolor. -

- ¿Tan malo fue lo que los separo?- Molly no entendía nada pero al ver tranquila a su hija le bastaba. Miro la cara de Ginny como queriendo decirle que ya no preguntara mas y añadió - No se que habrá hecho él, pero puedo asegurar que te ama mas de lo que el mismo lo pudo haber pensado alguna vez-

- lo se mamá- Ginny vio la cara de su madre como si le dijera que entonces no veía el problema de que estuvieran juntos - y yo siempre lo quise igual-

- Aunque también se complica que ahora esta Leo y mira que me cae bien -

- lo se-

- Bueno te dejo. Voy a acompañar a Hermione a comprar cosas para el bebé - Molly sonrió estaba feliz con la llegada de sus nietos - ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?-

- Yo también te amo mamá - Ginny abrazo a su madre.

------------------------------------------------------

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO**

**Me demore más de lo que había dicho, pero me abandonaron las musas un poco y estuve ocupada, por lo cual casi no me sentaba a escribir.**

**De todos modos espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Desde cuando quería escribir un momento con la señora Weasley y Ginny y ahora me pareció adecuado.**

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán la decisión de Ginny. ¿Por quien se habrá decidido? Los bebés nacerán en dos capítulos mas.**

**PREGUNTA¿Qué es un flog? En un review venia un comentario y me quede con la duda, si alguien me lo explica se lo agradecería.**

**Ahora si los agradecimientos:**

**Ypotter**

**Alicia**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Rosycarmen**

**Alely**

**Me**

**Sabrina Evans**

**Eri mond licht**

**Niv Riddle**

**Melanie**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y dejar sus comentarios.**

**El próximo capitulo se llamara (Si es que no encuentro otra que me agrade mas para el proximo capitulo):**

**ALGUIEN – ROXETTE**

**Si alguien consigue la canción se las recomiendo es muy bonita.**

**CHIAO**

**(No se desvelen mucho, OK)**

**Atte: Medea Circe**


	16. ALGUIEN

**CAPITULO 15**

**ALGUIEN**

**Roxette**

_Alguien para descubrir el amor_

_Para quererse_

_Alguien para compartir el dolor y perdonarse_

_Toda la vida buscándote_

_Lejos de mi y eras tu_

_Esa persona que sabe querer_

_Y eres tu_

_Alguien para dar un beso total y abandonarse_

_Alguien para dar un salto mortal_

_Y no morirse_

_Quien iba a decírmelo_

_Tu eres el único tu amor_

_Mi corazón desde el suelo al cielo_

_Buscándote_

_Alguien para conocer la vida_

_Alguien para conservar el calor_

_Alguien para no creer en todo_

_Alguien para disfrutar del amor_

_Después mas que nada_

_Estar feliz contigo_

_Mi buen amigo_

_Siempre buscándote_

_Ahora sintiéndote aquí en mi_

_Para los dos un amor sin testigos_

_Gracias a ti_

_Alguien para conocer ….._

_Amigo_

_Alguien para conocer …._

_Tu eres ese alguien_

_Alguien para conocer_

_Alguien, alguien_

_Alguien para conocer la vida_

Leo había decidido llevar a Ginny a su empresa. Era la segunda vez que la llevaba, y le agrado saber que ella y Ulises se habían llevado bien, su amigo no había hecho muchos comentarios respecto al embarazo de Ginny e internamente se lo agradecía, ya le había comentado que Ginny era una chica que le interesaba demasiado.

- ¡Ginny!,me alegra volver a verte- la recibió Ulises en cuanto la vio - Eres de lo poco que alegra el lugar-

-Gracias- contesto con una sonrisa - Ahora me invitaron a conocer la parte muggle del negocio-

- En ese caso- Volteo a ver a Leo- ¿no te molesta que yo la lleve?, a ti te están esperando en tu oficina unos proveedores mágicos. Vinieron a presentarte nuevos productos-

- Esta bien, muéstrale tu, mientras yo los atiendo-

- ¿Me acompaña, hermosa mujer?- le digo en broma, ya que el carácter de Ulises era así un poco coqueto y amistoso

- Vamos-

En efecto Ulises le dio un buen recorrido y le explico algunas dudas que tenia sobre los muggles, porque claro siendo hija de Arthur Weasley ese tema le llamaba la atención. Cuando Leo se desocupo fueron a comer a un pequeño local. Donde estuvieron hablando de muchísimas cosas, pero lo mas importante, Ginny le dijo como se sentía respecto a él y a Harry.

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban de licencia por maternidad, a Hermione solo le faltaban unos días para que naciera su primogénito. Dado que ambas estaban la mayor parte del tiempo desocupadas se reunían del diario en casa de Ron y Hermione. Ron se encontraba muy emocionado y a la vez nervioso por la llegada de su hijo.

- Mira lo que tu mamá me acaba de comprar para el bebé- le mostró Hermione a Ginny un bonito cobertor color azul con dibujos de nubes

-es muy lindo-

- cuando es de día tiene esta impresión -le dijo refiriéndose al dibujo- pero en las noches se vuelve azul marino y tiene estrellas-

- A mi me dio una parecida, pero cambia de acuerdo a la estación del año que le pidas-

-¡ya solo me faltan días!- Exclamo emocionada Hermione- Aun y con que no me puedo mover, por la panza, aun cuando me canso muy fácil y mis pies se hincharon, estoy muy emocionada con este bebé-

- Yo todavía me puedo mover - Indico Ginny

- Si y me encanta que como yo casi no me puedo andar moviendo, Ron me consiente muchísimo, los primeros meses me hartaba, pero ahora es algo que me agrada - Hermione se callo un momento, vio a su cuñada como si temiera preguntar- ¿no te has sentido sola en este proceso?-

- No me han dejado sentirme sola- comento Ginny alegre - Harry, Leo, mi familia, me han apoyado muchísimo y no me han permitido sentirme sola- Hermione sonrió - Harry por ejemplo, me acompaña a todas mis revisiones a San Mungo - miro a su cuñada indecisa de revelarle algo, así que se decidió después de un momento - La ultima vez, nos dijeron que todo estaba bien y pudimos verlo, nos emocionamos tanto que nos besamos-

- ¿Qué, y luego que paso? - Hermione se emociono - ¿vas a volver con él?-

- fue un momento especial y me hizo ver lo que en estos momentos quiero-

- Entonces¿ya decidiste que sigues queriendo a Harry?-

- No te voy a decir hasta hablar con los dos-

-vamos Ginny dímelo -

- no insistas

- por favor ….. - se callo un momento y se puso una mano en el vientre- por favor ….-

- ya te dije que no y menos si me chantajeas con mi sobrino- dijo al ver como se tomaba el vientre

- ¡No eso no, digo que por favor llames a tu hermano que creo que ya va a nacer mi bebé !- comento soltando un grito de dolor

- ¡que¿ya?- Ginny se altero un poco y luego vio a Hermione que se sentó en el sillón con trabajo y mucho dolor reflejado en su rostro entonces reacciono - de acuerdo ahorita vengo -

Ginny salio hacia la chimenea y se comunico con su hermano, quien en menos de un minuto ya estaba en la casa.

- ¿Cómo estas?- llego con Hermione nervioso

-¿Cómo crees?- Hermione miro a su esposo como para matarlo- estoy a todo dar, casi ni me duele-

-¿en serio?- pregunto ingenuamente Ron

- ¡NO, ME DUELE MUCHISIMO!- lo agarro del cuelo de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos - ¡ LLEVAME A SAN MUNGO A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE NASCA AQUÍ !- Le gritaba por el dolor y por la aparente calma de Ron.

- Si, si vamos- Ron agarro a Hermione, la ayudo a levantarse- Ginny avísale a la familia mientras yo me llevo a Hermione al Hospital, nos vemos allí -

- de acuerdo-

- ¡AGG, ME DUELE MUCHISIMO!- Se oía a Hermione quejándose.

Mas se tardo Ginny en avisarle a la familia porque rápidamente todos estaban en San Mungo incluido Harry, que quien sabe como se entero, talvez alguno de sus hermanos le dijo. Se encontraban atendiendo a Hermione en un cuarto parecido a los quirófanos de los Hospitales normales. Solo le habían permitido el paso a Ron.

- Es increíble como pasa el tiempo- le comento Harry cerca del oído mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Ginny se extraño de aquel comentario

- Porque parece que fue ayer cuando esos dos se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa y ahora están a punto de ser padres-

- Harry - le dijo mirándolo incrédulamente - a penas ayer seguían peleando por cualquier cosa-

- Cierto- Harry se rió - pero yo hablaba de cuando estábamos en el colegio-

- Cuando éramos unos pubertos que no estaban seguros de lo que querían - Ginny recordó mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa- A pesar de Voldemort esos fueron buenos tiempos-

- Si, lastima que en ese tiempo escondí lo que sentía por ti, tanto que llegue a pensar que no existía-

- Las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez nos esperan cosas maravillosas a ambos-

- Ginny- Harry tomo las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas - ¿ Me darías otra oportunidad? -

- Si … -

-¿si?- interrumpió Harry y sonrió

- Si te la daría … si te siguiera amando- termino de decir Ginny

- ¿has dejado de amarme?- pregunto incrédulo, quería creer que sus oídos lo estaban engañando

- Me enamore de alguien más y tenemos una relación - le contó - lo siento Harry, pero tu y yo no podemos volver a estar juntos - Miro a la entrada de la sala y vio a Leo que estaba llegando- por cierto Leo acaba de llegar-

-¡Es un niño!- salio Ron de la sala con un bulto de mantas en los brazos.

* * *

**Hola:**

**OK, dije que me tardaría una semana en actualizar, LO SIENTO, ya no diré un aproximado de actualización para no quedarles mal.**

**Respecto al capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchas opiniones. La canción es una de mis favoritas, una buena balada para descansar, bailar en pareja, dedicar, relajarte, etc.**

**MUCHOSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS.**

**SabrinaEvans**

**Alicia**

**Ladyradcliffe47**

**Eri mond licht**

**Rosycarmen –Gracias por la canción, es verdad queda y yo que no me acordaba de esa.**

**Belleweasley**

**Ypotter**

**Alely**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Witchmaju.- ¡que milagro¿y tu historia, porque no la has actualizado?. Me dejaste picada.**

**WpG love**

**Melanie**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Y gracias por tratar de resolver mi duda, aunque me dejaron igual y mejor le pregunte uno de los profesores de Computación de mi escuela. Pero aun así gracias.**

**CHIAO Pórtense mal aunque no inviten¿o debo decir pórtense bien?**

**Atte: Medea Circe**


	17. MI BEBE

**CAPITULO 16**

**MI BEBE**

**Baby Mine **

**Bette Midler **

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine_

**Traducción**

**MI BEBE**

**Bette Midler**

_Mi bebé no llores_

_Pequeño mío seca tus lágrimas_

_Apoya tu cabeza cerca de mi corazón_

_Siempre estarás_

_Hijo mío_

_Pequeño mío_

_Cuando juegues no prestes atención_

_A lo que los demás dicen_

_Deja que tus ojos relumbren y brillen_

_Ninguna lagrima_

_Mi bebé_

_Si los demás_

_Conocieran todo sobre ti_

_Terminarían amándote también_

_Toda esa gente que te regaña_

_¿Qué pueden darte ellos,_

_Para tener el derecho de abrazarte?_

_Desde tu cabello hasta los dedos de tus pies_

_No tienes mucho, Por Dios lo sabes_

_Pero eres hermoso para mí_

_Tan dulce como puedes ser_

_Mi bebé_

Para Harry fue un Shok enterarse y ver con sus propios ojos como Ginny, besaba y abrazaba a Leo como hace mucho tiempo hacia con él. Y la verdad tuvo que ser fuerte cuando Ginny y Leo representaron en la madriguera a hacer publica su relación. Harry recordaba la cara de desconcierto de algunos y como otros parecían esperar la confirmación desde hace mucho.

Faltaba poco para que naciera su hijo, en ese momento estaba en la sala de espera, a Ginny le habían empezado las contracciones en la madrugada y había sido llevada a San Mungo, Molly le había avisado de inmediato. Estaba nervioso, Ron y los demás Weasley estaban ahí, Hermione se había quedado en casa cuidando a Fabio Gilmer su primogénito, no querían exponerlo a las altas temperaturas de la mañana, como buenos padres primerizos Ron y Hermione exageraban en los cuidados para su bebé. ¿Serian Ginny y él tan protectores con su hijo?, seguro que si, ese bebé era lo que mas amaba a parte de Ginny.

- Señor Potter- lo llamo un sanador sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Si¿ya nació?- pregunto nervioso

- No¿quiere estar presente en el nacimiento?- le pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice el sanador, seguramente había muchos padres que se comportaban igual o peor que él.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto incrédulo de que lo dejaran presenciar ese momento

- Si, la Señorita Weasley pidió que estuviera presente- le aclaro

- De acuerdo- Sonrió mientras entraba al lugar donde se encontraba Ginny

- Póngase esto- le dijo el sanador una vez que había pasado las puertas del cuarto- es para evitar infecciones- y le dio una especie de ropa de inmaterial especial.

En cuanto estuvo listo entro a una sala done Ginny estaba preparada para dar a luz. Magos onómatos los nacimientos eran igual. Ginny tenía unas fuertes contracciones y el sanador le pedía pujar en una contracción para que saliera el bebé. Llego adonde estaba Ginny y e tomo la mano, esta le miro y le sonrió.

- Te dije que no dejaría que te perdieras nada de lo que tuviera que ver con este bebé- le comento mientras pudo tomarse un respiro de los dolores.

-Gracias- solo pudo atinarle a decir.

En esos momentos quería mas a Ginny, la admiraba al verla dar a luz a su hijo. Lo único que podía hacer él era el seguir tomándole de la mano para que ella se agarrara del esfuerzo que hacia. Después de varios minutos que parecieron horas se escucho el llanto de un bebé. Vio como lo limpiaban y revisaban que se encontrara bien. Una de las ayudantes del Sanador lo cubrió con unas mantas y se acerco a donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

- Creo que este jovencito quiere conocer a sus padres - les dijo cuando lo puso en el regazo de Ginny quien lo sostuvo y lo veía. Harry no quiso impedir las lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro al ver la cara de su hijo.

- Es igualito a ti - le dijo Ginny sonriendo y acariciando la cara de su bebé mientras se lo daba a Harry para que lo sostuviera.

- Es hermoso- dijo cuando lo recibió en sus brazos .

- Creo que la familia querrá conocerlo- le dijo Ginny haciendo que dejara de ver el rostro de su bebé. Su hijo había heredado al parecer el mismo cabello rebelde azabache y el mismo color de ojos.

-Gracias, Ginny- le dijo mirando a la chica

- ¿Por qué?- Se extraño ella

- por darme al hijo más hermoso del mundo- se agacho a darle un beso en la frente

- Gracias a ti- le contesto - Es bueno saber que de nuestra relación salio este lindo bebé-

- Voy a presentárselo a la familia-

- Adelante -

Ya había pasado un mes del nacimiento de Ian Julián Potter Weasley. Ginny y el bebé seguían viviendo en la Madriguera, Harry iba del diario a ver a su hijo. Leo procuraba ir a ver a Ginny cuando Harry no estaba porque estaba trabajando, pero no faltaba una que otra vez que sin querer se encontraban, lo único que quedaba por hacer era tratar de ser cordiales el uno con el otro. Después de todo Leo era el novio de Ginny. Harry procuraba no ver cuando Leo y Ginny estaban juntos haciéndose arrumacos. Se la pasaba con su hijo, haciéndole cariñitos, jugando con él y otras cosas. Tal como la había pensado, ahora comprendía a sus amigos., Ginny y él a veces, si no es que la mayoría, eran un poco exagerados con los cuidados de Ian. Pero es que Harry no podía dejar de ver a su hijo, le encantaba mirar sus manitas, sus dedos, su cabello, todo en él le parecía maravilloso y le era difícil cuando se tenía que ir a su casa y luego al trabajo, para volver a verlo hasta la tarde. Los amigos de la familia iban a visitar también. Scott, había comentado extrañar a Ginny en el trabajo, porque la compañera que le pusieron para suplirla mientras estaba de licencia de maternidad, eran suplicio, según Scott se la pasaban discutiendo porque a la señorita no le parecía que a veces Scott se relajara y no llenara los registros hasta el día siguiente. Además de que respetaba las normas y le parecía un insulto saltarse alguna.

- Me recuerdas a Ron y Hermione en la escuela- se rió Ginny de su amigo-

- Que graciosa- Scott se molesto un poco

-No hace falta saber como acabaron,¿verdad?-

- No es lo mismo-

- ¿Por qué no tratas de hacerla que se vaya relajando?-

- ¿crees que no lo he hecho?- se defendió Scott- pero es cerrada. Ginny no te tarde mucho tiempo más, por favor, de veras que extraño a mi compañera-

- Solo un mes más y regreso, no te preocupes. Además esto te sirvió para que me valoraras-

Una tarde cuando Harry llego, lo recibió la señora Weasley anunciándole que Ginny había salido con Leo, que este había llegado de sorpresa y se había llevado a Ginny a quien sabe donde. Así que Harry era el encargado al 100 de Ian ese día.

- Si tienes algún problema me llamas- redijo retirándose a la cocina a terminar la cena.

- De acuerdo- Se volvió a mirar a su hijo - creo que solo seremos tu y yo. Ahora, así como eres te estoy disfrutando mucho, pero cuando estés más grande, quiero enseñarte a volar en tu primera escoba, llevarte a jugar al parque y que aprendas a convivir ente muggles¿Cuál será tu primera palabra?. Hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte- Ian parecía entender todo lo que Harry le decía porque se le quedaba viendo atentamente y de vez en cuando sonreía.

Leo se había llevado a Ginny a su casa, donde le tenía preparada una rica cena. Su casa era grande, y la había decorado para la ocasión.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Ginny se maravillo ya que era la primera vez que iba a casa de Leo

- Quise darte una sorpresa- Leo llevo a Ginny ala sala- ¿quieres conocerla?-

- si- Leo agarro de la mano ala chica y la llevo a cada rincón de la casa, una vez que regresaron a la sala no la soltó de la mano

- ¿te gusto?-

- es muy bella-

-Me alegro, porque si no podríamos comprar otra-

- No entiendo- miro a Leo y vio que sonreía

- Esta casa no es mía- le aclaro

-¿entonces?- Ginny no entendía nada

- Ginevra Weasley. Te amo y quiero saber si … - saco de su capa una caja roja mientras la abría y se hincaba - ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se quedo muda de la impresión por unos momentos, en los que Leo estaba nervioso y temeroso de que la chica le dijera que no.

- ¿Ginny?-

* * *

**Gracias a todos por los Reviews. La canción la escuche en una película de esta cantante (Beach o Eternamente amigas) y me agrado, aunque siendo sinceros yo tenia la intención de poner otra que a la mera hora perdí la letra y la canción, así tuve que buscar otra.**

**Si alguien ha oído una salsa que se llama (creo) mí BEBE. Y la tiene ¿me la podría pasar?. Un pedacito de la canción dice así,(que es lo único que me acuerdo). **

_Niño ya no crezcas más_

_Quédate en casa con papá y mamá_

_Siempre a tu lado aunque no me necesites_

_Aquí estaré._

_Tú eres mi sangre ,mi representante_

_En el futuro cuando yo no este harás presente mi ser._

**Pasando a lo siguiente **

**No se asusten aun faltan varios capítulos, yo no puse que ya se acabaría. Aún queda historia y como le dije a Roció en los primeros capítulos, puede que no parezca pero si es un H y G, aunque con sus peores temores parezca que ya se va a acabar así, no , aun falta.**

**Agradezco a:**

**Ladyracliffe47**

**a-grench**

**Alicia **

**Eri mond licht**

**Candy**

**Rosycarmen**

**Dulce .- ¿que? No es mala onda, pero entendí la mitad del Review.**

**Little innocent**

**Alely**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Melanie**

**Y de Nuevo melanie**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO, LA INSPIRACION ME ESTA LLEGANDO UN POCO MAS Y YA ESTOY A MITAD DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO. DE VERITAS QUE AUN FALTAN CAPITULOS, NO SE VA A ACABAR ASI.**

**CHIAO**

**ATTE: Medea Circe**


	18. HOY SE CASA MI AMOR

**CAPITULO 17**

**HOY SE CASA MI AMOR**

**Zarco**

_Así de pronto en este momento_

_Recuerdo las cosas que vivimos los dos_

_Momentos que llevo grabados_

_Aquí muy adentro en el corazón._

_Te miras preciosa vestida de blanco_

_Todo es alegría y felicidad_

_Yo mientras tanto me seco mi llanto_

_Levanto mi copa para celebrar._

_Hoy se casa mi amor_

_Hoy la pierdo por siempre_

_En mi pecho hay dolor_

_Porque se que aun me quiere_

_Hoy se casa mi amor_

_Y en mis ojos hay llanto._

_¿Cómo pude perderla si la amaba yo tanto?_

_Y no importa_

_Que me hayas causado dolor_

_Si fuiste lo mas bonito de mi vida_

_Nunca espere que tú me hicieras_

_Esto a mí_

_Pero porque te quiero_

_Donde quiera que estés_

_Y con quien quiera que estés_

_Te deseo que seas muy feliz._

_Te miras preciosa…_

_Hoy se casa mi amor…._

_Al altar va con él_

_Y yo la sigo amando_

_Hoy se casa mi amor.

* * *

_

En la madriguera se respiraba un ambiente de alegría y de histeria. No era para menos la menor de la familia se casaba, solo se veían a las personas, mejor dicho, a las mujeres correr de un lado para otro. Los hombres habían decidido no estorbar en los preparativos y se habían ido a atrincherar en la casa del menor de los varones, Ron había ofrecido su casa a sus hermanos, padre y amigos, ya que su esposa estaba mas tiempo en la madriguera ayudando que en casa. Harry se había deprimido al saber la noticia de boca de la misma Ginny que decidió hablar con él antes de decírselo a la familia, ya que trataba de mantener una buena relación entre ellos.

Ginny había regresado a su trabajo a los dos meses de edad de su bebé, a pesar de haber dicho que ya la extrañaba, Scott estaba un poco triste por ese regreso, le daba gusto ver de nuevo a su amiga, pero había algo que no lo hacia sentir tan feliz como debería. Ginny le hacia burla diciéndole que era porque extrañaba a Anne la chica que había suplido a Ginny, Scott lo negaba, por lo menos al principio, pero cuando Anne se presento a saludar, la actitud de Scott fue otra. Esperaba que su amigo no se tardara tanto como su hermano Ron en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y se emparejara con Anne, quien le había caído muy bien.

Pero eso ya había pasado, en esos momentos, Ian ya tenia 6 meses de edad, y Ginny estaba arreglando los preparativos de su boda, hubo un tiempo en que creía que se casaría con Harry y esperaba ese momento con ansias, pero ahora estaba a punto de casarse con Leo, un hombre maravilloso que la había conquistado, y había hecho lo que nadie mas, quitarle a Harry de su corazón. Era feliz en esos momentos.

Harry, estaba en su casa con Ian, se había llevado unos momentos al niño, para ocuparse de el mientras Ginny se preparaba para su boda, siendo sinceros no quería estarciendo como se alistaba para casarse con otro, así que se había ofrecido a cuidar de su hijo mientras tanto. Dobby estaba encantado con el niño en la casa y lo atendía con esmero. Harry sin embargo no quería dejarlo a solas con el elfo.

- Ian, se que no debería sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo- le dijo a su bebé mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos haciéndole cariñitos.- Después de todo tu mamá es feliz, pero eso no evita que me sienta triste- el bebé lo miraba atento como si de verdad lo entendiera y supiera que su padre necesitaba desahogarse - Me invitaron a la ceremonia, pero no quiero ir, no se si podría contenerme cuando la vea casándose con Leo-

En esos momentos se oyó un ruido de la chimenea y una ligera explosión y apareció Hermione en la sala.

-Hola Harry- lo saludo - Vengo a llevarme a Ian, Ginny ya casi esta lista y no tarda en empezar la ceremonia- le dijo acercándose al bebé

- Hola- se le notaba triste y no entendía como su amiga podía estar de acuerdo con esa boda - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

- claro que si-

-¿Cómo es posible que estés de acuerdo con que se case con Leo, si sabes cuanto le amo?- miro a su amiga con dolor e incertidumbre, sin embargo ella solo suspiro y lo miro como solía hacerlo cuando tenía que tener paciencia en explicarle algo

- Sabía que en algún momento me reprocharías que apoye a Ginny en esto y me pedirías una explicación, así que te voy a contestar. Pero hoy no te voy a hablar como amiga tuya, sino de Ginny -

- No te estoy reprochando nada, solo quiero saber -

- Ginny y yo hemos sido amigas desde la primera vez que estuve en la madriguera, al ser las dos las únicas mujeres de casi la misma edad en la casa, era comprensible que nos lleváramos tan bien, con el tiempo se volvió mi mejor amiga y yo la suya- Hermione parecía añorar esos días en que todo era menos complicado en algunas cosas- Yo siempre estuve al tanto de lo que sentía por ti y las veces que salio con otros chicos que la hacían ligeramente olvidarse de ti, y digo ligeramente, porque aunque estaba feliz y quiso a cada uno, siempre seguía sintiendo algo por ti. Pero por otro lado, tú nunca te fijaste en ella como no fuera tu amiga, o la hermanita de Ron-

-Eso no es….- iba a repelar el chico pero su amiga lo interrumpió.

- No me digas que no es cierto, porque yo estuve ahí - le aclaro - En esos tiempos¿Cuándo la viste como una mujer?- Harry miro a su amiga - Yo te lo voy a decir…. Nunca. Fue solo cuando la volviste a ver después de unos años sin haber coincidido, fue cuando notaste que Ginny era una mujer muy atractiva y eso porque creíste que salía con Scott-

- No te pedí que me hicieras un resumen de mi relación con Ginny, solo que me dijeras ¿Por qué la apoyas en su boda?- Harry parecía molesto con Hermione.

- A eso voy - lo miro la chica con reproche - Mientras ustedes estuvieron juntos, espere que tu te enamoraras de Ginny como ella lo estaba de ti, no creo necesario decirte como terminaron ustedes dos¿o si? - el chico agacho la cabeza - Yo estuve con Ginny en el proceso de dolor, la vi llorar como nunca la había visto en mi vida, la vi deprimida, y no sabes como me dolía a mi también verla de esa manera, muchas veces yo llore con ella - Hermione le estaba diciendo cosas que pensó que solo serian de ella y Ginny, pero era necesario que Harry entendiera su punto de vista- Cuando supo que estaba embarazada la volví a ver sonreír, tenia dudas, miedos, inquietudes … pero aun así estaba feliz ... Cuando conoció a Leo, la vi sonreír de nuevo. Estuve con ella en el proceso de volver a levantarse y ser feliz. Me contó de cada una de las cosas que Leo le mostraba que le hacían irlo queriendo. Luego tú le dices que la amas y le vienes a revolver su mundo que se estaba reconstruyendo-

-¿Querías que me quedara callado¿Qué no le dijera que la amo?- Harry se molesto un poco por el ultimo comentario de su amiga - Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me dio la alegría mas grande y solo quería que estuviéramos junto de nuevo-

-Ginny sabia que estarías feliz por el bebé, pero nunca se espero oírte decir que la amabas, no cuando ya estaba logrando borrarte de su corazón y dejando entrar a otra persona. Esto que te voy a decir es porque quiero que entiendas bien algo. Ginny te sigue queriendo - Harry sonrió y se le ilumino el rostro - No te ilusiones, Ginny te sigue queriendo, pero ya no te ama-la cara del chico volvió a ser la de momentos atrás- esta enamorada de Leo, tú siempre ocuparas un lugar importante en su vida y su corazón, pero ahora ella es feliz con otra persona que la amo desde el primer momento que la vio, que supo ver la maravillosa persona que ella es, y le dio la paz y la alegría que un día tu le quitaste. Y yo soy feliz de verla así, sonriente, alegre, enamorada y siendo correspondida como se merece.- Hermione tomo una mano de su amigo que estaba sentado en el sillón todavía con Ian en los brazos e hizo que la mirara a la cara- ¿entiendes ahora porque apoyo esa boda?-

- Si, se que se merece ser feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado -Se levanto le dio al bebé a Hermione para que se fueran a esa boda- Se te va a hacer tarde-

- Para Ginny seria importante que vinieras, porque seria como saber que entre ustedes todo esta bien. Y mi opinión es que además le estarías diciendo que esperas que sea feliz.- dijo antes de caminar hacia la chimenea con Ian en brazos.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba dándose los últimos toques antes de casarse, solo esperaba a su amiga que había ido por Ian a casa de Harry, Aunque había invitado al chico este le había mandado decir que no asistiría, lamentaba que Harry no fuera porque para seria como decir que entre ella y Harry no podrían llevar una relación tranquila y de amistad por el bien de Ian. Estaba terminando de colocarse su collar cuando tocaron a la puerta de su recamara.

- Adelante Hermione, te estaba esperando- contesto pensando que se trataría de su cuñada y amiga.

- No soy Hermione- le contesto Harry quien venia con Ian en brazos

- Harry¡que bueno que hayas venido!- tomo a su hijo en brazos- Hola Ian- saludo a su hijo y volvió a ver al chico.

- Vengo decirte que espero que tu y Leo sean muy felices- Harry estaba serio después de todo estaba renunciando para siempre a la mujer que mas había amado para que fuera feliz con alguien más.

- Gracias Harry- El ambiente se podía sentir algo incomodo - Todo esta bien - dijo mirando al chico a los ojos mientras le formulaba esa pregunta que no necesitaba decir mas para saber a que se refería.

- Todo esta bien, Ginny - No pudo evitar abrazarla, se despedía de ella como mujer para empezar a ver la como amiga de nuevo, al menos eso era lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer, esperaba poder cumplirlo.

La ceremonia se estaba celebrando en el amplio jardín de la madriguera, la ceremonia era enciílla y muy linda, Harry no pudo evitar derramar unas discretas lagrimas cuando oyó que el representante del ministro declaro a Ginny y Leo, marido y mujer. Solo esperaba que de verdad ella fuera muy feliz.

* * *

**Hola:**

**De nuevo.**

**Tal vez con este capitulo a varios les dio el infarto, pero tranquilos, esto se los recompensare después, de veritas que si. Ahora verán que siempre dije que haría sufrir a Harry antes de que fuera feliz con Ginny y como aun faltan capítulos, creo que ya quedo mas que arrepentido de lo que hizo sufrir a Ginny.**

**Espero muchos Reviews¿OK?**

**Agradezco a:**

**Rosycarmen.- Si dije como se llama y gracias por leer y por gustarte mi historia.**

**Candy.- Tienes razón, no describí al hijo de Ron y Hermione, pero es muy parecido a Ron. Ian es así porque los genes de Harry son dominantes.**

**Dulce.- 1ro. El nombre de los bebés, el de R/Hr, si los hermanos de Molly se llamaban Fabián y Gideon, y los gemelos son George y Fred, pues me incline por las iniciales de los nombres y busque nombres con esas letras y un poco raros, además de que quedara con la personalidad del niño. Y el hijo de H/G, pues me gusto el significado y el nombre.**

**2do. Y si la canción también sale en la película de Dumbo, es la de cuando va a ver a su mamá cuando esta encerrada.**

**Chiao, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Xxlolaradcliffexx.- Creo que no te hice caso esta vez, pero gracias por tu review.**

**a-grench.- Muchas gracias.**

**Cotita.- gracias por la opinión y ¡Ya actualice!, espero actualizar pronto el que sigue.**

**Eri mond licht.- Es que tu eres vidente, como la vez que le atinaste sin querer hacia donde iba.**

**Ypotter.- Te hice caso. Espero que te haya gustado**

**Rocio.- Aquí esta lo que te decía de que tu peor temor podía aparecer, pero esta historia aun no se acaba. Y espero darle un buenísimo final.**

**Jamesandmolly.- No te enojes que te saldrán arrugas. Tranquila, respira y espero que el capitulo que sigue te guste.**

**CHIAO Felices Fiestas**

**ATTE: Medea Circe**


	19. ESTA TODO BIEN

**CAPITULO 18**

**ESTA TODO BIEN**

**Cool **

**Gwen Stefani **

_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life..._

_Passes things get more comfortable_

_Everything is going right_

_And after all the obstacles_

_It's good to see you now with someone else_

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

_After all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

_We used to think it was impossible_

_Now you call me by my new last name_

_Memories seem like so long ago_

_Time always kills the pain_

_Remember Harbor Boulevard_

_The dreaming days where the mess was made_

_Look how all the kids have grown_

_We have changed but we're still the same_

_After all that we've been through_

_I know we're cool_

_And I'll be happy for you_

_If you can be happy for me_

_Circles and triangles,_

_And now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend_

_So far from where we've been_

_I know we're cool_

**ESTA TODO BIEN**

**(Traducción)**

_Es difícil recordar como me sentía antes_

_Ahora que encontré al amor de mi vida_

_Las cosas pasan_

_Estamos mas cómodos_

_Todo esta bien_

_Y después de todos los obstáculos_

_Es bueno verte con alguien más_

_Y es casi un milagro_

_Que tu y yo sigamos siendo amigos_

_Después de todo lo que pasamos_

_Se que entre nosotros todo esta bien_

_Esta todo bien_

_Solíamos pensar que era imposible_

_Ahora me llamas por mi nuevo apellido_

_Los recuerdos parecen tan lejanos_

_El tiempo cura el dolor_

_¿Recuerdas Harpor Boulevard?_

_Los días de ensueño_

_Donde había confusión_

_Mira como crecieron los niños_

_Cambiamos pero seguimos siendo los mismos_

_Después de todo lo que pasamos_

_Se que entre nosotros todo esta bien_

_Esta todo bien_

_Esta todo bien_

_Yo estaré feliz por ti_

_Si tu puedes estarlo por mi_

_Círculos y triángulos_

_Y ahora estamos aquí_

_Con tu nueva novia_

_Tan lejos de donde solíamos estar_

_Se que entre nosotros todo esta bien_

_Se que entre nosotros todo esta bien_

_Esta todo bien_

_Se que entre nosotros todo esta bien_

_Esta todo bien_

_Se que entre nosotros todo esta bien_

Harry no podía creer que ahora su casa estaba habitada solamente por él, su pequeño hijo y por Cassie o Casandra. Ginny se había empeñado en ponerle así a su hija, en efecto Cassie era hija de Ginny y Leo, a pesar de que no era hija suya, la apreciaba ya que era hermana de Ian. Su pequeño Ian ya tenia casi 14 años y estaba por entrar a su cuarto año en Hogwarts. El niño ahora tenia que soportar lo que en su momento Harry soporto, persona que lo veía, comentaba que era el vivo retrato de su padre, excepto por algunas pequeñas pecas que eran de Ginny. Cassie era muy parecida a Ginny a su edad, tenia ese mismo cabello pelirrojo que caracteriza a todo Weasley y esas pequeñas pecas en el rostro, los ojos era como los de Leo. La pequeña estaba por entrar a su primer año.

Ginny y Leo habían tenido que salir de viaje al mundo muggle a un asunto relacionado al negocio de deportes de Leo, que estaba alcanzando una fama importante, debían de hacer viajes regularmente para cerrar negocios con empresas a las que patrocinaban, por lo que decidieron que como los niños se aburrirían y Cassie de vez en cuando hacia magia accidental, Harry los tuviera bajo cuidado en esos días, ellos volverían a tiempo para ir a comprar las cosas de Cassie al callejón Diagon, que era lo que entusiasmaba a la niña.

Después de un tiempo, Harry empezaba a salir con una chica que conoció en uno de sus trabajos fuera de Londres, en una pequeña ciudad, Gabrielle, era una persona maravillosa y Harry se estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, aunque aun seguía amando a Ginny, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el sentimiento no se acabaría, era mejor continuar.

Hermione y Ron por otro lado habían tenido dos hijos más. Una niña llamada Alondra, que era muy parecida a Hermione, excepto porque era pelirroja; y un niño llamado Claudio, los nombres los escucharon por ahí y les parecieron interesantes. Claudio era muy parecido a su hermano Fabio, el cual a su vez parecía un clon miniatura de Ron. Fabio tenia 14 años, Claudio 12 y Alondra 10.

- Papa- escucho Harry la voz de Ian llamándole, volteo a ver a su hijo que entraba a la sala acompañado de Cassie- ¿Podemos ir con el tío Ron y la tía Hermione?-

- Me gustaría poder llevarlos, pero tengo que ir al trabajo un momento, …. -

- Podemos ir solos- añadió Ian-

-¿Solos?…. No lo se-

- Ándale Harry- le pidió Cassie, ella lo llamaba por su nombre, nunca se acostumbro a decirle Tío Harry como habían sugerido que le dijera, para ella, era solo Harry- podemos tomar el autobús Noctámbulo o polvos Flu, aunque a mi en especial no me gusta viajar así- sugirió

- No estoy muy seguro de que deba dejarlos-

- De veras que podemos hacerlo- le insistió Ian - Llegaremos temprano, sino le pedimos a tío Ron que nos traiga - sugirió

- De acuerdo … si Ron no los puede traer me llaman y voy por ustedes- Harry sonaba mas convencido y prefiero que viajen por red Flu, aunque no te guste mucho Ian- le recomendó a su hijo y a Cassie

- Es un trato- Sonrió Cassie y ella como su hermano tomaron polvos Flu, dijeron la dirección de su tío Ron y desaparecieron.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione y Ron en medio de una humareda.

- Ian- lo saludo Hermione al verlo aparecer - Cassie- saludo a la niña que había llegado después de su hermano

- Hola tía- respondieron los dos y le dieron un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Están los primos?- pregunto Ian emocionado, quería enseñarles algunas novedades de los juegos que le había regalado su padre, juegos muggles de consola.

- Están en sus cuartos. Sube - Hermione estaba un poco triste y eso lo noto Cassie, ya que como dicen las mujeres notan mas el estado de animo de los demás.

- ¿Y el Tío Ron?- Pregunto la niña intuyendo que su tristeza probablemente se debía a algo relacionado con su Tío, a quien por cierto hace un tiempo que no veía ya que cuando iban de visita no estaba.

- No esta, se encuentra trabajando - respondió Hermione tratando de sonar despreocupada.

- OK, Voy a subir con mis primos y mi hermano. Nos vemos después-

- ¿Harry?- se escucho en la sala donde se acababan de aparecer dos personas

-Acá estoy - se escucho el grito del chico desde el despacho que tenia al reconocer la voz de Ginny, ella y Leo se dirigieron allí

- Hola Harry - lo saludo Leo amablemente

- Hola- respondió este amable también - ¿Por qué no avisaron que llegaban hoy?- les cuestiono ante la llegada repentina

- Fue de improviso, uno de nuestros patrocinados, no pudo asistir y lo cambio para dentro de un mes, así que decidimos ir a casa primero y después venir aquí- explico Ginny

- Ese era el ultimo de la agenda- Completo Leo

-¿Y los niños?- pregunto Ginny al no oír la voz de su hijos

- Pidieron permiso de ir a casa de Ron y Hermione

-¿Los dejaste?-

- Les dije que usaran la chimenea, así no hay tanto problema -

-Ah OK- contesto Leo.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, por lo que disculpándose Harry fue a abrir, Dobby, a quien había contratado de Elfo, estaba cumpliendo otros encargos hechos por Harry. Al poco tiempo regreso acompañado por una joven.

- Hola Gabrielle- La saludo Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Ginny - correspondió esta -Hola Leo- le tendió la mano a este - ¿Por qué tanto silencio, es que no están los niños?- pregunto al no oír el tan común bullicio de los niños jugando.

- No, fueron a casa de mi hermano Ron - contesto Ginny sonriendo

- Bueno Harry, nos vamos para nacer mal tercio, luego me mandas una lechuza, para decirme cuando regresaron los niños y venir por ellos- le comento Leo

-OK- yo les aviso, hasta luego -

- Nos vemos después Gabrielle - le dijo Ginny y se despidió

- Nos vemos Ginny-

- Sabes que Harry, mejor yo paso por ellos, quiero ir a ver a Hermione, hay tanto que platicar - Dijo sonriendo

- Mujeres- se Limitaron a decir Harry y Leo por lo que ambos sonrieron

- si, mujeres y es mejor que tu vayas a casa- Le dijo a Leo - necesitas desempacar todo, mientras yo me pongo al tanto con Hermione - ¿Entendido señor Williams?- le dijo picaramente, a Ginny de repente le gustaba llamar por su apellido a su esposo

-De acuerdo señora Williams - contesto este sonriente

- Hay ya basta de cursilerías, señores Williams- dijo Harry jugando, ya se había acostumbrado a llamar así a su Ginny.

- Ya me voy - Ginny se desapareció

- Pues parece que me voy a desempacar todo- comento resignado Leo- nos vemos luego Harry

-Chao Leo- dijo mientras Leo se despedía de Gabrielle y desaparecía

- Siempre me han caído muy bien esos dos- comento Gabrielle abrazando a Harry

- Lo se-

-¿Quieres salir?- pregunto la chica mientras le daba un beso

- De acuerdo, pero al mundo Muggle ¿OK?-

- OK, entonces vamos al cine y luego a cenar algo rico-

-Vamos- Busco su sweater y se lo puso. Agarro las llaves y salieron al mundo muggle

* * *

**HOLA:**

_**No tengo perdón, me tarde más de tres meses en actualizar. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es de transición, el próximo será una platica de Hermione y Ginny, la cual hará que esta ultima se entere de muchas cosas. Es más ocurrirá algo que tal vez algunos no esperan o tal vez si.**_

**Gracias a:**

**Alicia**

**BelleWeasley**

**Alely**

**Rosycarmen**

**Cotita**

**Ypotter**

**Eri mond licht**

**Vivi-G Weasley**

**Espero que dejen muchos Reviews. ¿OK?**

**Shaion Hara**

**Atte. Medea Circe.**


	20. COSAS DEL AMOR

**CAPITULO 19**

**COSAS DEL AMOR**

**Ana Gabriel y Vicky Car**

_Amiga tengo el corazón herido_

_El hombre que yo quiero se me va_

_Lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo_

_Llorando de impotencia_

_No puedo retenerlo_

_Amiga mientras quede una esperanza_

_Tú tienes que luchar por ese amor_

_Si él es el hombre de tu vida_

_No te des nunca por vencida_

_Que vale todo si se lucha por amor_

_¿Cómo puedo hacer?_

_Entrega todo,_

_Todo se lo di,_

_Intenta un modo,_

_No es posible que se pueda querer más,_

_Pensando así lo perderás_

_¿Y si él se va?_

_Lo habrás perdido_

_¿Qué me quedara?_

_Lo que has vivido_

_Tu consejo no me aleja del dolor_

_Son cosas del amor_

_Amiga yo no se que esta pasando_

_Será que habrá encontrado a otra mujer_

_Ya no es lo mismo, su indiferencia_

_La siento por las noches_

_Rechaza mi presencia_

_Amiga no será que has descuidado_

_La forma de buscarlo en el amor_

_Quizá la casa, la rutina_

_Se ha convertido en tu enemiga_

_Y esta cobrando un alto precio por tu error_

_¿Cómo puedo hacer? …_

_¿Y si él se va?…._

* * *

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Ginny en cuanto reapareció en la casa de su hermano.

- ¿Ginny?- Hermione escucho la voz de su amiga y cuñada, pero se supone que llegaría en unos días más. Así que fue a ver

-Hola- la saludo con un abrazo la pelirroja -

- Hola¿Por qué llegaron antes?-

- No pudimos ver al ultimo cliente- contesto mientras se alzo de hombros como restando importancia al asunto.

-Ah OK. Tus hijos están en el cuarto de Fabio, No se porque les encanta meterse ahí a todos-

- Tal vez porque ahí tienen una consola muggle y pueden jugar- dijo sarcástica

- Seguramente, no se porque le hice caso a Harry de regalarles eso-

- porque como dice él, así tienes algo con que castigarlos si se portan mal-

-Buen punto-

- ¿Y como has estado?- pregunto curiosa

- Pues bien - respondió insegura la morocha

- ¿Cómo que pues bien?, eso me sonó a no tan bien-

- en serio estoy bien-

- ¿Y Ron donde anda?-

- Supongo que en el ministerio-

- ¿Supones o sabes?-

-¿Por qué cuestionas todo lo que te digo?-

- porque no me respondes bien- contesto simplemente

- OK, esta en el ministerio- respondió tratando de sonar segura - Cada vez tiene mas trabajo y llega un poco tarde- luego se oyó un grito de emoción proveniente de arriba.

- Seguramente Claudio va ganándole a su hermano- supuso Ginny

- seguramente - se volvió a oír otro grito de emoción- ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!- les grito Hermione a lo que se escucho un "Si mamá".

- ¿Desde cuando te molestan los gritos?- le cuestiono Ginny, ya que Hermione era de las que sonreían al oír a un niño gritar de emoción

- No es que me molesten - le aclaro la morocha- es solo que oírlos todo el día llega a cansar y siempre están gritando. Simplemente me llegan a desesperar un poco, pero nada más-

- OK-

-¡Mama!- se escucho a Cassie bajando rápidamente las escaleras y le dio un abrazo a su madre- Creí escuchar tu voz y vine a ver si no me engañaban mis oídos- le dijo cuando la soltó.

- Hola- le dijo acariciando su cabello- me voy unos días y tu creces- le dijo admirándola-¿me extrañaste?- pregunto dulcemente

-Claro que si- respondió la niña

-¿y tu hermano?- pregunto al no ver a su primogénito

- le dije que escuche tu voz, pero me dijo que no podía ser y se quedo con mis primos- le explico rápidamente

- ¿me cambia por una consola de juegos?- dijo haciéndose la trágica

- No seas exagerada - le respondió Hermione riéndose

- Ah, pero me va a oír- sigo jugando al melodrama la pelirroja- ¡Ian Julián Potter Weasley¡Ven aquí a saludar a tu madre!- le grito en las escaleras haciéndose la molesta

- ¡Mamá!- se sorprendió Ian cuando la vio al pie de las escaleras - ¿ya llegaste?-

-No. Soy un holograma no me ves - dijo sarcásticamente - Ven aquí- le dijo mientras le extendía los brazos- dale un abrazo a tu madre-

-Ya estoy muy grande para abrazos- dijo apenado Ian, mientras sus primos lo veían

-No me importa, así tengas 60 años te voy a seguir abrazando en publico-

-Hola Tía- la saludo Alondra- mientras Ian seguía en los brazos de su madre quien lo soltó para saludar a su sobrina.

-Hola linda- dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

-¿Qué tal tía?- dijo a modo de saludo Fabio

- ¿Qué paso?-

- Tía- le dio un beso y un saludo moderno con la mano Claudio

- ¿Y eso? - le dijo después del saludo de choque de manos que hizo su sobrino-

- Es un nuevo saludo que tengo, me acostumbre a el- dijo alzándose de hombros

- Sus amigos- le dijo Alondra a Ginny- se creen muy grandes y les dio por saludar así a todo mundo- le explico.

-Ah OK- luego miro a Hermione - Con gusto me quedaría, pero estoy cansada y quiero llegar a casa, así que… Niños ya vamonos- les dijo volteando a verlos

-No, ma- reclamaron Ian y Cassie- Otro rato

- Lo siento, debemos llegar a casa y Hermione tiene cosas que hacer, ya bastante tiene con tres niños, como para que la quieran volver loca ustedes también-

- A mi no me molesta- le explico Hermione a su cuñada-

-Lo se, pero es mejor que vayamos a casa a descansar y aparte quiero estar con mis niños, los extrañe mucho estos días-

-Eso es otra cosa- sonrió la castaña- entiendo-

- Andando, les dijo a sus hijos-

- OK- dijeron un poco tristes-

- Además les trajimos algo y queremos darles sus regalos- dijo para contentar a Ian y a Cassie

- Entonces vamos- dijo Ian y después volvió a ver a sus primos- mañana les cuento y luego nos vemos-

-OK-

- Chao - se despidió Cassie

- Adiós, se portan bien- se despidió Hermione mientras Ginny y sus hijos se iban desapareciendo por la red flu

* * *

- ¡Leo, ya llegamos! - le grito Ginny a su esposo quien no estaba a la vista

- ¡Papá!- Cassie fue a darle un abrazo a Leo quien le correspondió efusivamente

- Mi niña- Leo estaba feliz de ver a Cassie

- Hola Leo- lo saludo Ian con otro abrazo, a pesar de que Leo era como otro padre para él, Ian nunca lo había llamado así, solo Leo, Ian quería mucho a su padre.

- Hola Ian- le dijo Leo abrazándole

- ¿Y como les fue?- les pregunto Cassie - ¡Que bueno que ya volvieron!, aunque la estábamos pasando bien en casa de Harry, pero ya los extrañaba-

- Nos fue muy bien. El negocio cada vez es mas conocido en el mundo muggle- comento Leo

-Genial-

- Pero miren que les trajimos- les dijo Ginny mostrándoles dos bolsas medianas.

- a ver - Cassie agarro su bolsa curiosa- Esta hermosa - dijo al ver una muñeca de porcelana elaborada a mano que estaba muy linda

- La vimos en EU y nos gusto, aunque lo malo es que no es para jugar, solo para que la tengas en tu cuarto y la veas, pero esta si es para que juegues con ella - le dijo mostrándole otra muñeca muy linda hecha para que una niña jugara con ella cuanto quisiera

- Gracias, están muy lindas las dos-

- Wuau mamá, se lucieron - dijo Ian al ver sus regalos que consistían en una cámara de video y una video para ver sus tomas.

- Me habías comentado que querías un desde cuando, así que decidí comprártela-

- Es genial, deja la pruebo- Ian encendió su cámara y empezó a grabar a Leo ya Ginny, así como a Cassie-

* * *

En el ministerio de magia, en el cuartel de Aurores, se encontraba Ron que acababa de llegar de una pequeña misión, había una chica llamada Rebeca, la cual transfirieron relativamente poco de EU, que siempre que podía se le insinuaba y esa no era la excepción al verlo entrar por la puerta al cuartel. Rebeca era alta, de buen cuerpo, de cabellos negros, ojos azules, dentadura blanca y buen aliento, además de unas hermosas piernas que le gustaba lucir con minifaldas

-Hola Ron- le dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Rebeca- la saludo un poco cortante y fastidiado

- ¿Por qué estas de malas?- le dijo como si no hubiera sufrido esos rechazos antes

-No es nada que te interese-

- Si tú quisieras te quitaría ese mal humor que traes últimamente- le dijo insinuándose descaradamente

-no, estoy bien así- A pesar de que la chica era guapa, Ron no quería engañar a su esposa

- Vas a ver que algún día caerás- redijo Rebeca sonriendo- eres muy atractivo y por lo que he visto tu esposa y tuno están muy bien que digamos-

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que entre mi esposa y yo no estamos bien?- se extraño Ron

- Porque a pesar deque se que eres casado, no la mencionas muy seguido, solo cuando te insinuó que quiero contigo, como si la usaras de escudo porque me tienes miedo- dijo segura la chica

- no te tengo miedo, solo que respeto a mi esposa-

- que raro que digas la respeto, pensé que dirías que es porque amasa tu esposa- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- al menos eso diría alguien que sigue enamorado de su esposa-

- cállate, mejor me voy- se molesto mas Ron y se retiro al área de desaparición dentro del ministerio

- de que vas a caer, vas a caer Ron. Solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Rebeca a pesar de que Ron ya había salido

* * *

Hermione estaba en la sala de su casa esperando a Ron, ya era tarde y seguía en el trabajo, los niños ya se habían dormido y estaba empezando a preocuparse. Para distraerse mientras llegaba su esposo, estaba escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno que no era tanto como un diario, si no más bien un cuaderno donde anotaba todos sus miedos, dudas, alegrías y pensamientos, sin relatar cada cosa que le ocurría, solo escribía por párrafos. Estaba concentrada escribiendo que se asusto cuando oyó el Plim que anuncio la llegada de Ron.

-Hola- la saludo Ron con un beso en la mejilla

- Hola, te estaba esperando, me empezaba a preocupar- le dijo dejando su libro en el sillón mientras se levantaba para estar a la altura de Ron y trataba de darle un beso en la boca.

- Lo siento, estuve ocupado toda la tarde- dijo haciéndose a un lado al parecer sin haber notado lo que su esposa quiso hacer.

- Hoy regreso Ginny y vino a saludar- le comento

- ¿Pues no que llegaban en dos días?- comento extrañado

- al parecer el último compromiso no fue posible llevarlo a cabo y regresaron Hoy-

- Bueno-

- Pregunto por ti, quería verte y de paso estuvimos platicando un rato-

-No más bien. Vino a platicar un rato contigo y de paso quería verme - dijo riendo al saber que su hermana y Hermione eran muy buenas amigas y les encantaba estar juntas

- Bueno si, eso-

-Vamos a dormir- le dijo Ron

- esta bien- se acordó de su libro y lo agarro-

- ¿Qué tanto escribes ahí?- Ron sentía curiosidad

- Nada importante, solo es para distraerme- quiso restarle importancia - pero si te atreves a leerlo alguna vez me conocerás realmente molesta-

- De acuerdo, no lo leeré-

- Eso fue muy fácil, algo tramas-

-No en serio que no, entiendo que es tu privacidad-

-antes no era así, siempre tratabas de leer lo que yo escribía según tú para ver si no me mandaba notas con Víctor-

-pero ahora ya entendí que no es así… Además tengo sueño-

-Bueno, vamonos a dormir-

* * *

Al día siguiente Ginny fue a buscar a su hermano al ministerio, a pesar de haberse casado, conservaba su trabajo como inefable, había pedido permiso para acompañar a su esposo, y volvería al trabajo en dos días mas, Scott seguía siendo su compañero, él tenia ahora una hermosa familia y de vez en cuando se reunían con sus hijos para convivir. Así que también quería ir a saludarlo.

- Hola ¿me has extrañado?- saludo a Scott quien estaba de espaldas y no la sintió llegar

-aaahh!- grito un poco asustado- Me has espantado, no se vale llegar silenciosamente y por detrás- le reprocho

-Lo siento quería sorprenderte-

- Ya lo creo que lo lograste. ¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!- le dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- A mi también me alegra estar en casa, sabes que no me agrada andar viajando, pero debía acompañar esta vez a Leo, ya sabes debo estar presente en los contratos importantes, según Leo debo saber como funciona el negocio en el mundo muggle-

- ¿Vas a ver a tu hermano Ron?-

-¿A quien más? A ¿Percy? Sabes que a Percy no le gusta ser molestado en horas de trabajo y a mi papá lo veré en la noche en su casa- comento alegre - Claro que lo vine a saludar ayer fui a su casa y no llegaba, mejor lo atrapo aquí y lo saludo-

- Tu hermano parece que ya vive aquí, entra temprano y se va muy tarde, lo malo es que hay una resbalosa que se le insinúa y se va igual que él- comento Scott preocupado

- ¿Y él que hace?-

-La rechaza siempre, pero ella sigue insistiendo-

- OK más le vale. Me voy - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla - voy a pasar de una vez a verlo-

-Hola hombre ocupado- saludo a su hermano en cuanto lo vio en la oficina de Aurores

-Hola Ginny!- la saludo Ron alegre

- Mira que tengo que venir a tu trabajo, si no, no te veo- lo reprocho

- Lo siento, hemos estado Ocupados- se excuso

- Harry también es auror y le da tiempo para cuidar a mi hijos cuando voy de Viaje-

-Si pero él es de los favoritos del jefe-

- Y hasta donde yo tenía entendido, tú también-

- Un poco pero me gusta mi trabajo y me gusta estar aquí-

- ¿Todo bien en casa?- pregunto ya que no todo mundo dice que es feliz en su trabajo

- Si, todo bien. Porque preguntas- se extraño con lo que dijo su hermana

- Es que es raro que prefieras estar en tu trabajo que en casa con Hermione y los niños-

- Pues si Ginny, Tampoco retrata de estar todo el día con la familia-

- Si tú lo dices-

- No te imagines cosas-

- OK- luego viendo a su hermano añadió - al rato voy a ir con hermione a una cafetería y me la voy a llevar, voy a acompañar a Leo a una junta y luego nos vamos de compras al mundo muggle. ¿Verdad que no hay problema?- miro a su hermano suplicante

- ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso o me estas avisando?- conocía a su hermana lo bastante compara saber que haría lo posible por salirse con la suya

- te pido tu opinión - contesto astutamente

- ¿y los niños?-

- se quedarían con mamá, ya le comente y dijo que si-

- OK, veo que lo tenías todo planeado-

- Por eso te quiero- barbeo a su hermano

- si como no- Ron la conocía bien

* * *

Hermione paseaba en un parque ubicado cerca de su casa, había dejado a los niños con Molly y había decidido caminar de regreso a casa. Quería pensar un poco, despejar la mente y estar segura d lo ocurría a su alrededor, o mejor dicho pensar ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Hacia mucho tiempo que Ron y Ella habían dejado de ser ese matrimonio amoroso y pasional que siempre habían sido, desde hace un tiempo parecían solo dos amigos que viven juntos. Los besos y las caricias ya no se sentían como antes, parecían forzadas. Ella en cuanto lo había notado quiso buscar mas a su esposo en el plano amoroso, pero hasta ahora sus intentos parecían nulos, Ron no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su matrimonio. Había un pensamiento que la carcomía por dentro.

-Ojala que no sea lo que pienso, por favor.- Eran las suplicas de Hermione con un ser superior, al menos eso parecía.

Llego a su casa y se puso a hacer lo de costumbre mientras esperaba a su cuñada, puso a lavar la ropa, dejo la cena de Ron en un toper y se dispuso a cenar sola, hace mucho que no cenaban solos los dos, mejor dicho hace mucho que Ron no cenaba con su familia, el trabajo lo estaba absorbiendo y eran casi nulos los momentos que tenían como pareja. Después se puso a limpiar los cuartos y tender las camas. En eso estaba cuando oyó que alguien llegaba por la chimenea, sabia que era Ginny.

- Estoy acá arriba sube-

- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto Ginny- ¿Qué tal si es alguien mas?-

-No creo, Ron no va a venir hasta la noche y tú eres la única persona que iba a venir-

- Ah- No sabia como preguntar, pero notaba que algo no andaba bien- ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes Hermione?- se armo de valor y le pregunto a la chica quien siguió tendiendo la cama del menor de sus hijos- ¿Hermione?- pregunto temerosa

- Deja termino aquí y te contesto todo lo que quieras- solo respondió después de una exhalación

- De acuerdo-

Siguieron ordenando las recamaras y la ultima fue la del matrimonio. Así que cuando termino de tender la cama al modo muggle, como siempre, Ginny la tomo de las manas y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

- Ahora si tu y yo vamos a platicar-

- Otro día Ginny, tenemos que ir con Leo y a hacer otras cosas- quiso poner de pretexto

- Si es por eso no te apures- Saco su celular y llamo a Leo - Amor, no vamos a poder ir, nos vemos en la noche en la casa ¿OK? … Genial, nos vemos, besos, te quiero- y colgó el teléfono- Bien listo, ahora si ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- la cuestionó mirándola a la cara

- Eso es lo que pasa- dijo señalando el teléfono de Ginny

- ¿esto?- miro extrañada su teléfono- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi teléfono?-

-No es tu teléfono en si, si no el hecho de que Ron y yo dejamos de ser esa pareja que se llamaba para ver como estaba el otro, y que se dicen te quiero antes de despedirse- aclaro

- Entonces, dejaron de ser románticos-

- Eso entre otras cosas-

-¿Cómo?- se extraño la pelirroja

- No se que es lo que nos esta pasando, pero…. Hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera nos tocamos,- dijo apenada.

- ah, ósea que ¿nada de nada?- entendió la chica

- deja eso, ni si quiera nos abrazamos o nos acariciamos la mano o la cara como antes, casi no nos besamos, y nos hablamos como dos viejos amigos que viven en la misma casa, pero ya no nos comportamos como un matrimonio … - de solo pensarlo sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero finalmente lo dijo- enamorado- termino de a completar-

- ¿Ya no lo quieres?-

- Si lo sigo amando, pero no se que es lo que ocurre- aclaro- no hemos tenido un momento juntos los dos y solos. Siempre estamos con los niños o en el trabajo-

- ¿no será que es eso tienen una rutina muy establecida y ya no se permiten romperla?- analizo Ginny

- A veces me pasa por la cabeza que él dejo de amarme y se enamoro de alguien más. Que solo sigue conmigo por sus hijos, pero que a mí ya no me ve más como una mujer- no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y cayeran a su regazo

-No digas eso- trato de consolarla la pelirroja- Ron no pudo dejar de amarte, lo de ustedes era tan grande que dudo que se acabara-

- Lo mismo te dije una vez cuando Harry te confeso que te amaba y tu lo rechazaste ¿te acuerdas?-

- si me acuerdo, pero no es lo mismo-

- Explícame en que es diferente- quiso saber la morocha - tu amabas aun a Harry y lo rechazaste preferiste darte una oportunidad con Leo, y aunque eres feliz con él y me cae muy bien, no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo seria tu vida con Harry e Ian?-

- Solo porque tu también te estas abriendo de corazón, lo voy a hacer yo, pero esta es una platica que no volverá a repetirse al menos no intencionalmente-

- te escucho-

- Lo que sentí y siento por Harry siempre va a ser amor- dijo segura de sus palabras y un poco temerosa de confesarse con su amiga completamente, pero ella ya lo había hecho al decirle como se sentía con respecto a su matrimonio con Ron, así que continuo- Harry es para mi lo que la gente llama "El amor de mi vida", se que voy a dejar de amarlo hasta que muera, pero…. A Leo también lo amo- hizo una pequeña pausa - tal vez no con la misma intensidad de lo que sentía por Harry, pero lo amo.- cada vez le hablaba mas segura a Hermione - Cuando todo aquello ocurrió yo decidí, renunciar a lo que aun sentía por Harry y avanzar junto a Leo. Saber como era sentirme amada de la forma que Leo me ama, y si … te confieso que tenia miedo de que lo que decía sentir Harry fuera solo producto de que estaba acostumbrado a estar junto a mi, de que se sintiera culpable o incluso comprometido por mi hijo. Tenía temor de que no fuera verdad que me amaba- expreso sus temores pasados a su amiga - Así que elegí estar con Leo. Y es algo de lo que no me arrepiento por que nació Cassie y he sido feliz con mi esposo - aseguró - Tal vez Ian en el interior quisiera que su padre y yo estuviéramos juntos y... tal vez Harry y Yo tendríamos una familia, pero yo elegí y no hay vuelta atrás.- termino ese tema, pero siguió con el de su hermano y su amiga- Es tu decisión el querer salvar tu matrimonio o tal vez buscar otra persona que te haga sentir amada. Eso es solo decisión de Ron y tú, nadie más tendría que meterse-

- Gracias por sincerarte conmigo, pero… - estaba un poco ausente- aún no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer-

- Piensa, analiza, habla con mi hermano, toma una decisión- aconsejo Ginny- Se que una como mujer, necesita, debemos y es mas porque no, tenemos el derecho de sentirnos amadas, si mi hermano y tu a pesar de hablar y de intentarlo, no funciona. No sientes que te ame. Con todo el dolor, tal vez seria mejor separarse- Ginny no quería que ocurriera lo ultimo ya que Hermione y su hermano se habían amado tanto que estaba segura de que merecían una segunda oportunidad -pero si por otro lado, hablan e intentan solucionarlo y logran salvar su relación, eso seria maravilloso-

- Tratare de hablar hoy con Ron y juntos decidir que va a pasar - expreso la morocha- ya no podemos seguir así-

- Pero mientras tu y yo vamos a comer a la calle, porque hoy no quiero cocinar y tu menos-

- Vamos-

-¿Harry?- lo llamo una voz femenina mientras él estaba en el jardín de la entrada de su casa.

- Hola- saludo a Gabrielle, su novia que acababa de llegar de manera muggle - ¿a que debo la sorpresa?- se extraño de verla ahí

- ¿Cómo que a que?- ella se extraño mas - hoy íbamos a salir-

- ah - de pronto recordó que tenia que haber pasado por ella hace una hora- lo siento, se me olvido por completo- trato de disculparse

- pensé que te había pasado algo por eso vine-

- de verdad lo siento, se me olvido por completo. Deja me cambio y nos vamos-

- No déjalo así, solo quería ver si estabas bien-

- siento haberte preocupado en balde, pro para compensártelo… - se puso a pensar- vamos a entrar y te preparo una cena maravillosa y pasamos una tarde maravillosa los dos solos-

- de acuerdo-

- ¿Estas molesta?- pregunto Harry al ver el tono de voz de Gabrielle

- No, no tengo porque, desde un principio has sido claro conmigo- Gabrielle siempre había sabido a que atenerse con Harry, ello lo decidió y no tenia porque estar molesta, a pesar de que si lo estaba, no podía evitarlo.

- Vamos entra- Harry le abrió la puerta- el chico sabia que no debería de tener perdón Gabrielle era una chica maravillosa, que lo había aceptado a pesar de saber que estaba enamorado de otra.

- Vamos a pasar una tarde tranquila, los dos- Gabrielle tenia que tener paciencia para que Harry se olvidara de Ginny, eso lo sabia y tenia que esperar.

* * *

**

* * *

Hola de nuevo:**

**No se me infarten tanto, tranquilos (respiren profundo), la historia va así, pero no por eso se quedara así. ¿Me di a entender? Espero que si. Con sus Reviews, me di cuenta que, o me querían matar o querían que lo borrara. Creo que no se va a poder. Espero que se le hayan despejado algunas dudas y tengan una idea de lo que ocurrirá. **

**A petición de varios este capitulo fue largo, enorme, a comparación de los demás. ¿Así de largo o mas?, lo que pasa es que lo iba a hacer mas largo todavía, pero tampoco se trata de aburrirlos y echarles todo un libro en un capitulo. **

**Nos vemos en el que sigue.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. **

**A los que dejaron opinión gracias:**

**Luna Black 21.- No llores, ya viste que ni Ginny ni Harry lo aceptaron tan fácilmente, se siguen queriendo.**

**Nimue-Tarrazo .- Pues ya sabes más. Espero que te siga gustando.**

**LolaBellaxx.- Gracias. Solo faltaran humm calculándole unos 3 o 4 capítulos para que estén juntos.**

**Vivi-G Weasley.- Pues pensaste bien, ya viste que Ginny sigue queriendo a Harry. Lo que va a pasar con Ginny y Leo lo pondré en el capitulo que sigue, no pensé que se alargara tanto este. Y la solución de Hermione y Ron se vera también en el que sigue.**

**Alely.- Pues no es que no sienta celos, solo que se aguanta, después de todo es casada. Y si ya no tardara tanto en que Harry y Ginny se junten, lo prometo.**

**Eri mond licht.- Iba a poner sobre eso, pero no se pudo, estará hasta el que sigue, si no este capitulo terminaría de 14 hojas en work.**

**FabyDePotter.- No se puede, pero se que te agradara en los que siguen, que quieres, vi muchas novelas en mi infancia, me gusta lo trágico. **

**Rosycarmen.- Ya te complaci, este fue largo, largo. Prometo que la terminare, es más ya le tengo el final, y la base de mi proxima historia. Así que espero no tardarme muchisimo en ir actualizando. Como le dije a Fabi, me gusta un poco lo trágico. Pero no te preocupes ya no falta mucho para que Harry y Ginny se junten.**

**Jamesandmolly.- Gracias, es bueno saber que te gusto. Tratare de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar. **

**Ahora si nos vemos en el que sigue.**

**Sahion Hara**

**Atte: Medea Circe**


	21. YA NO TE CONOSCO

**CAPITULO 20**

**YA NO TE CONOSCO**

**I Don't Know You Anymore**

**Savage Garden**

_I would like to visit you for a while,_

_Get away and out of this city,_

_Maybe I shouldn't have called but_

_someone had to be the first to break,_

_We can go sit on your back porch,_

_Relax._

_Talk about anything,_

_It don't matter ,_

_I'll be courageous if you can pretend_

_that you've forgiven me._

_Because I don't know you anymore,_

_I don't recognize this place,_

_The picture frames have changed and so has your name,_

_We don't talk much anymore,_

_We keep running from the pain,_

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again._

_Springtime in the city,_

_Always such relief from the winter freeze,_

_The snow was more lonely than cold,_

_If you know what I mean,_

_Everyone's got an agenda, don't stop,_

_Keep that chin up, you'll be all right,_

_Can you believe what a year it's been,_

_Are you still the same,_

_Has your opinion changed?_

_'Cause I don't know you anymore,_

_I don't recognize this place,_

_The picture frames have changed and so has your name,_

_We don't talk much anymore,_

_We keep running from these sentences,_

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again._

_I know I let you down,_

_Again and again,_

_I know I never really treated you right,_

_I've paid the price,_

_I'm still paying for it every day._

_So maybe I shouldn't have called,_

_Was it too soon to tell,_

_Oh what the hell,_

_It doesn't really matter,_

_How do you redefine something that never really had a name?,_

_Has your opinion changed?_

_Because I don't know you anymore,_

_I don't recognize this place,_

_The picture frames have changed and so has your name,_

_We don't talk much anymore,_

_We keep running from the pain,_

_But what I wouldn't give to see your face again._

_I see your face._

_I see your face._

**TRADUCCION**

_Quisiera visitarle por un rato,_

_Irnos lejos y fuera de esta ciudad,_

_Tal vez no debí haber llamado pero_

_Alguien tuvo que ser el primer en romperse,_

_Podemos ir a sentarnos a tu patio trasero,_

_Relájate._

_Hablar de cualquier cosa, no importa,_

_Yo tendré valor si tu puedes fingir que me has perdonado._

_Porque no te conozco más,_

_No reconozco este lugar,_

_Las fotos han cambiado incluso tu nombre,_

_Ya no hablamos mucho,_

_Funciono guardarnos el dolor,_

_Pero qué no daría para ver tu cara otra vez._

_La primavera en la ciudad,_

_Siempre se revela del helado invierno,_

_La nieve era más solitaria que el frío,_

_Si sabes lo que significa,_

_Cada uno tiene su agenda, no para,_

_Mantén tu barbilla arriba,_

_Que estará todo bien,_

_¿Puedes creer qué un año sigue siendo un año?,_

_¿Tú sigues siendo la misma?,_

_¿Te hace cambiar de opinión?_

_Porque no te conozco más,_

_No reconozco este lugar,_

_Las fotos han cambiado incluso tu nombre,_

_Ya no hablamos mucho,_

_Nos mantuvimos alejados de estas sentencias,_

_Pero qué no daría para ver tu cara otra vez._

_Sé que te deje caer,_

_Una vez y otra vez,_

_Sé que nunca trate de hacer realmente lo correcto,_

_Ya he pagado el precio,_

_Lo sigo pagando cada día._

_Tal vez no debí haber llamado,_

_¿s demasiado pronto para decirlo,_

_Oh qué diablos,_

_Realmente no importa,_

_¿Cómo redefines algo que realmente no tenía nombre?,_

_¿Te hace cambiar de opinión?_

_Porque no te conozco más,_

_No reconozco este lugar,_

_Las fotos han cambiado incluso tu nombre,_

_Ya no hablamos mucho,_

_Funciono guardarnos el dolor,_

_Pero qué no daría para ver tu cara otra vez._

_Ver tu cara,_

_Ver tu cara._

* * *

Ese día había amanecido con un grandioso sol, últimamente los días estaban así, siendo que ya no era tiempo, los días de Agosto no eran tan soleados, pero esta vez estaban hermosos. En contraste de cómo se sentía Hermione, después de la platica que sostuvo con Ginny, estaba segura de que tenia que hablar con Ron sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero Ron parecía no notar lo que pasaba, tal parecía que era normal.

Ginny y Leo habían acompañado a Cassie a comprar su material para el colegio, la niña estaba feliz de por fin tener su propia varita, cada año desde que su hermano Ian iba al colegio ella había querido la suya. Y ahora por fin la tenia en su manos.

- Es hermosa- dijo al contemplarla por nueva cuenta

- ya guárdala, al rato la vas a perder y vas a estar llorando- le dijo su hermano

- Cassie, vamos a ir de una vez por tu mascota- Leo y su familia acaban de pasar por la tienda de Mascotas y se habían detenido para entrar, aun faltaba comprarle la lechuza o la mascota que quisiera Cassie.

- Quiero una lechuza, para no tener que pedirle a Ian la suya a cada rato, y si llega a estar ocupada no quiero molestar a una del colegio-

-¿pues a quien tanto le piensas estar escribiendo?- Pregunto Ginny

- nunca se sabe- respondió con naturalidad

- ¿alguna en especial?- pregunto Leo

- Me gustaría una blanca con alas cafés. No es muy común y son bellísimas-

- Falta ver si la tienen-

- OK-

Después de haber salido de la tienda con sus lechuza, Cassie quiso pasar por la tienda de sus tíos y ver a sus primos. Petición que no fue rechazada por nadie, ya que a Ginny le gustaba ver a sus hermanos, Ian era feliz con los productos que vendían sus tíos y a Leo de vez en cuando le gustaba llevarse productos, para como el decía usarlos en momentos donde mas vale estar preparado.

* * *

Ese día paso sin ninguna novedad relevante, hasta ese momento en la noche en que Hermione estaba decidida esperando a su esposo, por fin había decidido hablar de lo que ocurría, tenia que confrontar a Ron y exponer sus opiniones y dudas. Estaba esperándolo en su recamara, se puso a leer y esperarlo sentada en un cómodo sillón al lado de la cama. Era casi cerca de media noche cuando Ron llego a su casa, hermione al oírlo en la planta de abajo se empezó a impacientar, trato de frenar esa adrenalina y nerviosismo por lo que vendría. Tenia miedo de lo que pasara, pero era mas fuerte sus ganas de saber por fin como estaba su matrimonio.

- ¡Hermione!- se sorprendió Ron de verla despierta, y leyendo, cuando llegaba ella estaba generalmente en cama y dormida.- ¿Qué haces todavía despierta?-

- Esperándote- respondió con simpleza tratando de ocultar el ritmo desbocado de su corazón por la platica a la cual quería llegar

- ¿Para que me estabas esperando?-

- Tenemos que hablar, Ron-

- ¿Hablar?- Ron estaba extrañado de la actitud de su esposa- ¿De que?-

- ¡Ni siquiera lo has notado!- reprocho Hermione- ¿Cómo puedes no notarlo?-

- ¿Qué es lo que debí notar?- Ron, no lograba entender nada y un poco de temor se hizo presente, talvez hubiera algo mal con su familia.

- Yo ya no puedo seguir así y tu ni siquiera lo notaste!- Hermione se sentía impotente de la actitud de Ron- ¡Nuestro matrimonio cada vez mas llega a su fin y tu no te diste cuenta!-

- ¿Qué?- Ron no entendía nada

- Dime¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me dijiste "Te amo", o cuando nos besamos por impulso?- Hermione había querido hablar con Ron tranquilamente, pero no podía, estaba un poco alterada- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hicimos el amor y no solo tuvimos sexo?. Yo ya no se cuanto paso desdé la ultima vez de todo eso-

- ¿Pero que dices?- se extraño el pelirrojo- Sabes que te quiero Hermione ¿a que viene todo eso?-

- A eso exactamente -dijo ante la respuesta de su esposo - lo haces inconscientemente, pero lo haces Ron - Hermione no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieran y mostraran su sentir- Se que me quieres Ron, pero ya no siento amor, ya no me siento amada. Ya no tomas mi mano mientras estamos caminado, no me abrazas mientras dormimos, no haces lo posible por llegar temprano o por estar solos. Puedo ver que dejaste de amarme. Se que existe cariño de tu parte, pero solo parecemos un par de viejos amigos que viven en la misma casa.-

- Hermione … - Ron no sabia que decir

- El trabajo te ha consumido, te la pasas mas en el ministerio que en casa, solo te veo en las mañanas, te levantas, te bañas, desayunas, te pones al corriente de la vida de tus hijos y te vas a trabajar. Cuando llegas generalmente estoy dormida y si llegas temprano platicamos levemente y nos vamos a dormir. ¿Niégame que es así?. En esto se ha vuelto nuestra vida y yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo así- Hermione estaba llorando y le reclamaba a su esposo

- No me había dado cuenta de que te sentías así-

- Lo se, Ron ,pero ya no puedo tolerarlo más- Hermione se tranquilizo y empezó a hablar segura de su decisión- Lo mejor es que nos separemos - Ron se desconcertó por completo.

- No, Hermione - Ron estaba aturdido - no creo que sea lo mejor-

-Si Ron, es lo mejor, al menos por un tiempo -Hermione quería que Ron dijera algo que hiciera desistirla de su decisión - debemos separarnos, saber si esta relación puede salvarse o es mejor terminar definitivamente. Tengo el derecho - recapacito mejor sus palabras- necesito, volver a sentirme amada, volver a saber lo que es que te quieran de la manera en que sientas que lo puedes todo, que no importa nada mas que estar con la persona amada. Eso es lo que quiero Ron y hace tiempo que no lo tengo-

-Hermione …. - Ron habia por fin entendido que su matrimonio parecia haberse terminado, sin embargo aun estada un poco aturdido por lo que Hermione habia dicho y decidio que ella tenia razón, debia darle su libertad si ya no estaba a gusto con él. - Creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será separarnos un tiempo- Hermione no creía lo escucho, pensó por un momento que Ron, se lo impediría y le diría lo equivocada que estaba y lo mucho que aun la amaba, pero al oírlo se dio cuenta de que no era así. - Mañana me mudare, estaré con Harry y luego veremos que ocurre- dijo Ron cabizbajo.

-De acuerdo- Hermione no quería hablar y dar a conocer como le estaba doliendo esa decisión- Puedes ver a los niños cuando quieras, no tienes que llamar-

- Gracias- Ron o sabia que es lo que debía sentir, tenia muchas cosas en la mente- Entonces iré a dormir al otro cuarto- dijo agarrando sus cosas de dormir.

* * *

En cuanto Ron salio de la recamara, Hermione no paro de llorar, para que nadie se diera cuenta silencio su cuarto, no pudo dormir mas de 1 hora en toda la noche. Quería convencerse de que habían tomado la mejor decisión. Y esperaba que los sucesos de ese día se lo corroborarán.

- Hola- cuando bajo al comedor vio a Ron atendiendo a sus hijos mientras la saludaba al verla entrar- Se despertaron temprano y les hice el desayuno-

-No tienes que explicarte - le contesto Hermione.

- Buenos días mamá - la saludaron sus hijos.

-Buenos Días - les dijo mientras les daba una caricia

- ¿Quieres desayunar?- le dijo Ron

- Esta bien¿tuya desayunaste?- no pudo evitar preocuparse por él

- No aun, no- respondió.

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto Alondra a sus padres - están raros esta mañana

-Estamos bien cielo- respondió Hermione mirando a la niña que ya estaba vestida y peinada y vio que sus hijos estaban igual -¿Por qué tan arreglados y tan temprano?-

- Es que les queríamos pedir permiso para ir con Tío Harry y los primos a una función matinal del cine muggle- respondió Fabio

- ¿Permiso?- Ron miraba a sus hijos - ¿no será que nos están avisando?- inquirió

- ¿Si podemos ir?- lo miro Alondra con la cara de niña buena que ponía cuando quería un permiso

-De acuerdo- contesto Ron después de mirar a su esposa

-Gracias papi- Alondra le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

- OK, no tardaremos mucho - dijo Fabio mientras los tres niños se levantaban de la mesa

-Iremos por red Flu- dijo Claudio mientras tomaban los polvos e iban desapareciendo uno por uno. Ron y Hermione solo los miraban

- Deberíamos hablar con ellos ¿no crees? -pregunto a Ron una vez que estuvieron solos.

- Lo haremos después- contesto este- ¿Cómo amaneciste? -quiso hacer platica

- Bien¿tu que tal? - Hermione miro a Ron

- Bien también- contesto simplemente - Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar, pedí permiso para poder acomodar mis cosas y mudarme con Harry -

- ¿Ya hablaste con él?-

- Hace rato - contesto simplemente - creo que no entendió muy bien lo que le dije-

- Me imagino - Hermione se sentía enana situación incomoda, después de todo Hoy seria el día en que su matrimonio al parecer terminaría - me voy a cambiar y voy a salir con Ginny y Leo quedamos de salir desde la semana pasada, siéntete a gusto de poder irte cuando estés listo - dijo y desapareció por las escaleras

- Si es por eso no me voy a ir - Ron no entendía porque se rendía tan fácil.

* * *

Ginny, había quedado de pasar por Hermione a su casa, hace tiempo que estaban planeando ir de compras al mundo muggle, Leo las alcanzaría en una cafetería del centro de Londres. Ginny había dejado a Cassie y a Leo en la madriguera, ambos niños quisieron ir a casa de los abuelos. Desde la platica con Hermione, estaba inquieta, el haber reconocido los sentimientos que seguía teniendo para con Harry y los miedos que la habían hecho tomar la decisión de años antes, aun a si estaba segura de no arrepentirse por que tenia una hija maravillosa de su relación con Leo. Como iban a ir al mundo muggle, decidió llevarse su auto, un pequeño escarabajo, al menos así se le conocía. Bajo y toco el timbre de la casa de su Hermano y Hermione. Fue la chica la que le abrió, tal parecía que estaba esperando que tocara.

-Hola- saludo Ginny

-Hola- le dio un abrazo la morocha

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- dijo al ver que Hermione rápidamente se metía por sus llaves y cerraba la puerta.

- En el camino te cuento- solo contesto esta.

- OK-

* * *

Harry no había entendido lo que su amigo le había dicho en la mañana, solo supo que le estaba pidiendo permiso para quedarse en su casa unos días, pero no entendió a que se debía o tal vez era que no le presto mucha atención, estaba pensando en otras cosas. Últimamente se sentía extraño, tenia una extraña inquietud que no lograba descifrar y eso lo perturbaba. Cerca de las 2 de la tarde tocaron a su puerta, cuando la abrió vio que era Ron.

- Disculpa, pero creí que seria demasiado grosero aparecerme adentro- dijo este que tenia con varias cosas en pequeñas maletas

- Descuida¿desde cuando te tomas estas molestias? - pregunto extrañado Harry al ver a su amigo un poco cabizbajo y un tanto extraño.

- ¿No puede uno tener signos de educación sin que luego, luego pienses mal?- dijo indignado el pelirrojo

- Es que es raro en ti- contesto sinceramente el chico

- OK, estoy mal. ¿Cómo quieres que este? Mi matrimonio se termino y no puedo evitar sentirme mal-

- ¿Cómo que tu matrimonio se termino?- se extraño el morocho

- Harry ¿Qué no me oíste cuando hablamos en la mañana?-

- pues si, pero no te había entendió bien, pensé que solo se habían molestado, pero .. Nunca pensé que fuera tan grave-

- Me siento atontado, como noqueado. Nunca pensé que mi matrimonio se terminaría-

- ¿Qué paso Ron?-

- Hermione dice que dejo de sentir que la amaba, que lleva tiempo en que siente que nuestra relación se volvió una relación de amigos, pero no de dos personas que se aman-

- ¿y es cierto?.-

- Nunca me di cuenta-

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- lo que ella pidió, dejarla ir-

- ¿No vas a hacer nada para recuperarla? . Harry estaba extrañado.

- Ahorita no puedo pensar bien. ¿Puedo quedarme hasta saber que hacer con mi vida?-

- Claro compañero, pero te sugiero que analices bien si de verdad quieres dejarla ir-

- Dejo mis cosas y me voy un rato al trabajo, quiero despejarme-

- OK-

* * *

Las chicas salían de una tienda de ropa, según Ginny el ir de compras podía distraer momentáneamente a su amiga, y por eso decidieron ir.

- Trata de animarte un poco Hermione-

- No puedo, no dejo repensar si hice lo correcto, si debí dejar que las cosas siguieran igual y quedarme callada respecto a como me sentía-

- Mira, quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero ese tipo de relación ya no era buena para ti-

- Lo se, cada vez me sentía mas vacía- En esos momentos un chico vio detenidamente a Hermione y siguió su camino

- ¿Ves?, todavía puedes sentirte amada por alguien. No es justo que te fueras muriendo en vida- dijo al ver alejarse al chico que había visto a su amiga

- Pero cuando me case, pensé que seria para toda la vida, nunca me imagine separarme de Ron-

- lo se uno se casa con esa idea, si no ¿para que se casa?- miro ala chica - anímate vamos a comer y después vamos por Leo para que nos vayamos a casa con él-

- OK, ya me dio hambre-

- Pues vamos a buscar un buen lugar para comer-

Leo estaba terminado de hacer el papeleo del día cuando entro su esposa y su cuñada.

-Hola- las saludo cuando entraron a su despacho- ¿ y ese milagro que te vemos por aquí Hermione?, casi nunca vienes de visita-

- Pues Hermione y yo salimos de comprar y decidimos pasar por ti para ir a casa-

- Eso me parece perfecto, deja le entrego esto a Ulises y nos vamos-

- te esperamos-

- ¿Quién es Ulises?, me suena ese nombre-

- Es el socio y el mejor amigo de Ulises, tal ves alguna vez lo hayas visto-

- Creo que si, por eso te digo que me suena-

- Listo- regreso Leo

- no te tardaste nada-

- lo se, es que me encontré a Ulises casi en el pasillo-

- Ah, pues vamonos-

- Vamos-

-Primero habrá que pasar a la madriguera por los niños-

- Pues andando-

* * *

Ron llego a l ministerio, y como siempre ya estaba la empalagosa como el la llamaba esperándolo para lanzársele.

- Hola Ron- lo saludo tratando de robarle un beso

- Hola- respondió molesto

- ¿Por qué estas enojado?. ¿Te paso algodón tu esposa?. ¿será que por fin eres libres y me harás caso?-

- No tengo porque responderte-

- Entonces eso quiere decir un si- dijo segura- otras veces bastaba negármelo, pero ahora no lo has hecho. Así que te separaste de tu esposa-

- Déjame en paz ¿quieres?-

- no, ahora menos- y se acerco a besarlo- haber si ahora te rehúsas a mis besos- lo tomo de la cara y le planto un beso en la boca, que al principio Ron no correspondió pero después de un rato, de volvió con intensidad - te dije que ibas a ser mió-

De pronto Ron, no supo de donde vino esa desesperación y esas ganas de ver a su esposa. Así que rompiendo el beso dijo antes de salir corriendo

-¡Hermione!-

* * *

Momentos antes en la carretera de camino a la madriguera, el auto conducido por Leo, estaba a punto de entrar en la desviación del camino a casa de sus suegros.

- Ya no tardamos en llegar- Dijo el chico

- Termina de llorar Hermione - Ginny iba atrás con su cuñada consolándola, pues de pronto había echado a llorar - Los niños no tienen que verte así-

- lo se, no se por que de pronto me entro el sentimiento y las ganas de llorar-

- es normal, tu aun amas a mi hermano y te duele el separarse-

- Leo, voltea a ver bien el camino y ¿Por qué no te gusta usar el cinturón de seguridad?- lo reprocho Hermione al ver que de vez en cuando volteaba a verlas

- Siento que me aprieta y por eso no me lo pongo. Además ya vamos a llegar -

- Listo ya me calme un poco -

- Bien deja borro todo rastro de lagrimas en tu cara- dijo la pelirroja apuntando a su cuñada ala cara-

- ¿Ya?- dijo Hermione viendo a su cuñada

-Listo-

- ¿Esta todo bien haya?- pregunto Leo, volteando a verlas-

- ¡Leo Cuidado!- alcanzo a decir Ginny

- ¿Qué pasa?- volteo a ver Leo alarmado, un camión venia a toda velocidad por el camino descontrolado.

Lo único que sintieron fue un golpe al lado del coche y como fueron dando vueltas hasta detenerse bocabajo. Los tres yacían inconcientes y ensangrentados a un lado del camino.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO:**

**VOLVI.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo deje medio en suspenso, pero por ahí ****había quien ya tenia una idea de lo que ocurriría. **

**Gracias todos los que dejaron Review y los que leyeron.**

**Faby de Potter**

**Vivi G Weasley**

**Eri mond licht**

**Alely**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Hermioneyron**

**ESPERO NO TARDARME MUCHO ESTA VEZ, PERO AHORA ME ACABO DEUNIR ALA FUERZA TRABAJADORA Y YA NO TENGO TANTO TIEMPO LIBRE. AUN ASI NO SE APUREN QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA VOY A TERMINAR.**

**Nos vemos **

**Atte:**

**MEDEA CIRCE**


	22. TE PROMETO

**CAPITULO 21**

**_TE PROMETO_**

**_Soundtrack Winter Sonata _**

**_(Sonata de Invierno)_**

_No llores amor mío,_

_Tenemos más tiempo,_

_Mi estancia ha sido un poco mas larga,_

_Para que puedas recordarme,_

_Aunque nunca lo dijimos,_

_Siempre lo hemos sabido,_

_Amor mío, para que seas feliz,_

_Es necesario que te deje marchar,_

_Te prometo,_

_Que algún día volveré,_

_Te prometo que sin mi serás feliz,_

_Aunque nunca lo dijimos…_

_Llorarás porque después de tanto tiempo,_

_No puedo seguir a tu lado,_

_Lo siento,_

_No puedo seguir cuidándote._

_He de dejarte otra vez,_

_Te he vuelto a ver después de perderte,_

_Ahora, he de irme de nuevo,_

_Te prometo_

_Que algún día volveré_

* * *

Ron no sabía a ciencia cierta de donde le llego de pronto esa desesperación esas ganas de saber sobre su esposa, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no podía explicar. Decidió ir a casa de Harry, tenia que calmarse y asegurarse deque nada había pasado. Pero esa sensación no se iba.

* * *

En la madriguera ya estaban empezando a preocuparse, Ginny había dicho que no tardarían mucho y ya era muy noche como para que los niños estuvieran despiertos, es más, los 5 se estaban empezando a quedar dormidos en la sala.

- ¡Pero que les pasa!- exclamo Molly molesta por la tardanza de su hija y nuera- ¿Pensaran dejarlos aquí a dormir y no nos informaron?- dijo en tono irónico

- Molly, querida- la trato de tranquilizar Arthur, aunque él también estaban poco molesto- Pues de hecho ya s muy tarde para que los chicos estén despiertos, mejor que se vayan a dormir y ya cuando lleguen las muchachas, hablamos con ellas-

- Si, eso- luego fue a donde estaban sus nietos- Ian, querido, despiértate, mejor vete a dormir a una de las habitaciones- dijo despertando al chico.

- ¿De plano? - se sorprendió Ian

- Pues si, ni tu madre ni tu tía parecen llegar y es mejor que se vayan a dormir-

- de acuerdo, despertare a Cassie-

- No, déjala. Tu ya vete adormir. Yo ahorita los levanto a todos y los mando a dormir-

- De acuerdo abuela- Ian ya parecíamos dormido que despierto

- Tranquila Molly, deben de haber tenido buenas razones para no llegar temprano, ya nos las dirán en cuanto lleguen- la tranquilizo su esposo-

- No es solo eso Arthur – le comento Molly – Es algo más, me están preocupando… ¿Qué tal si les paso algo?-

- Mejor ve a acostar a los niños. No piensen nada malo, deben estar bien, solo que han de haber tenido un inconveniente-

* * *

-¿Ya supieron quienes son?- pregunto un medico un poco anciano, en una hospital de Londres muggle, mientras estaba revisando a una pelirroja que por una extraña razón le parecía conocida.

- Si doctor – contesto al parecer una enfermera- traían sus identificaciones en una de sus bolsas-

- ¿Y ya les avisaron a sus familiares-

- en eso están doctor, no hemos podido localizar a la familia de la mujer castaña, no parece tener numero telefónico. Y de los otros dos, hay un numero que es donde están tratando de llamar, tal vez ahí también nos digan algo de los familiares de la otra mujer-

- De acuerdo. Este al pendiente por favor, es urgente que hable con los familiares de los tres-

-Si doctor, en cuanto sepamos algo yo le informo-

* * *

- Hola Ron- lo saludo Harry en cuanto lo vio llegar por red flu

- Hola- le contesto este un poco distraído aun.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto- te veo un poco distraído

-Si estoy bien, Harry- Viendo que debía ser sincero agrego – Desde hace un rato tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si fuera una angustia¿Me entiendes?- termino viendo a su amigo

- Un poco, yo tengo algo parecido, pero note podría definir que es-

- ¿a que se deberá?-

- Ni idea-Harry sentía que algo andaba mal, su insitito se lo decía, pero no quería asustarse de más, si algo paso pronto sabrían. En esos momentos llego Dobby un poco asustado.

- Señor le hablan por ese aparato muggle- Dijo, Dobby aun no se lograba acostumbrar a las cosas muggles que Harry tenia en su casa a pesar de ya tener años ahí.

- ¿Por Teléfono?- pregunto extrañado

-Si señor por esa cosa-

- ¿Quién es, Dobby?-

- Dijeron que era urgente, pero no me dijeron de donde era, al parecer retrata de una señorita-

- ¿Así que andas de conquistador Harry?- trato de bromear Ron

- No se quien sea- dijo viendo a su amigo – dejen voy a ver de que se trata-dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña estancia.

-¿Dobby?- le dijo al elfo domestico- ¿Podrías traerme una cerveza de mantequilla? Por favor-

- Claro señor Ron- Dobby esta para servir a Harry Potter y a sus amigos

-Gracias- Dobby se retiro y Ron se sentó en un cómodo sillón de la sala.

Después de un rato regreso Dobby con el encargo- aquí tiene señor¿algo más en lo que dobby le pueda servir?-

- No dobby gracias- dijo tomando un trajo de cerveza

- ¡Ron!- grito Harry corriendo a la sala donde estaba su amigo

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- dijo al ver el estado alterado del morocho

- ¡Vamos, levántate!- dijo tirándole el abrigo que momentos antes había dejado tirado en elisión – En el camino te explico-

-Me estas asustando Harry¿Qué pasa?-

- No hay tiempo, te explico en el camino-

* * *

Ambos chicos se subieron en el auto de Harry, este prefería tener cosas muggles en su casa. Harry no sabia como decírselo a su amigo, el mismo estaba temeroso de lo que ocurría, manejaba rápidamente, pero disminuyo un poco la velocidad para explicarle a Ron.

- ¡Harry!- grito Ron- dime ya a donde vamos y porque estas así- exigió

- Ron, la llamada que recibí…- le costaba explicarle- Ginny y Hermione fueron esta tarde de compras-

-¿les paso algo?-esperaba que no, pero dentro sentía que algo iba mal

- Supongo que fueron por Leo o él paso por ellas- se suponía que las chicas irían solas de compras hasta donde el sabia.

- Harry¿Qué pasa?- Ron volteo a ver a su amigo, quien tenia la vista al frente.

- Los tres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico- dijo con pesar sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- ¡Que!- Ron no creía- ¿están bien?- estaba impactado

- No se aún Ron- Harry se sentía angustiado, después de todo amaba a Ginny, si algo le pasaba sentía morir-

-¿Vamos a San Mungo?-pregunto viendo el camino desconcertado.

- No Ron. El accidente fue Muggle y están en un hospital muggle- aclaro

-¿Qué más te dijeron?-

- Nada más Ron, no me quisieron dar muchos detalles-

* * *

En la madriguera Molly seguía esperando que a parecieran su hija y su nuera.

-Ahora si, Arthur, ya estoy preocupada-

- Tranquila querida-

- Nunca se habían tardado tanto, mínimo ya debieron de haber mandado una lechuza-

- Molly, querida mejor vamos a dormir, talvez se les presento un inconveniente y por eso no han avisado ni han venido- Arthur trataba de tranquilizarse y de paso tranquilizar a Molly.

- ¡Arthur!- grito de pronto sobre saltando a su esposo - ¡o hemos visto el reloj!, si paso algo lo sabremos- rápidamente se dirigió a la sala.

- Molly, espera- Arthur apenas alcanzo a comprender lo que decía su esposa cuando esta ya había desaparecido

-¡Dios mió Arthur!- dijo en cuanto vio llegar a su esposo al lado y se abrazo a él

Arthur dirigió la vista al reloj con las manecillas de sus hijos y vio que la de Ginny señalaba "En peligro de Muerte".

* * *

Por la velocidad en que manejo Harry llegaron rápidamente al hospital, los dos chicos bajaron velozmente del vehiculo y corrieron a lo que parecía la recepción del lugar. Entraron por la enorme puerta, Ron nunca había estado en un hospital muggle pero no tenia tiempo de curiosear, quería saber sobre su esposa.

-¡Disculpe!- le dijo Harry a la que parecía la recepcionista, quien estaba un poco distraída llenando formularios, pero volteo en cuanto oyó la voz que la llamaba.

- ¿Si?- era una joven tal vez de 25 años, muy amable - ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

- Nos llamaron y dijeron que mis amigos habían tenido un accidente- se explico Harry, ya que cuando Ron quiso hablar no estaba seguro de que decir

- ¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus amigos?-

- Hermione Weasley, Ginny y Leonardo Williams- dijo Harry

- Huumm… - la recepcionista reviso sus listas y después de un rato añadió- Permítanme un momento, un doctor vendrá a hablar con ustedes, tomen asiento mientras tanto por favor-

- Harry¿Qué ocurre?- Ron estaba desorientado nunca había estado ahí y no sabia que era lo que seguía.

- Espero que no haya sido grave- luego vio unas sillas vacías, al parecer era una noche tranquila porque no había tanta gente – sentémonos mientras viene el doctor-

- Harry, no le hemos avisado a nadie de la familia, mamá debe estar preocupada, seguramente ya vio el reloj de la sala- dijo acordándose del útil reloj de su casa paterna.

- Preferiría decirles cuando sepamos bien que es lo que ocurre-

No llevaban mucho rato sentados cuando un Medico pregunto por los familiares de Weasley y Williams, Rápidamente los dos se levantaron.

- Sanador – dijo Ron quien no sabia a ciencia cierta como llamar a la persona que tenia enfrente- ¿Cómo están mi Esposa, mi hermana y mi cuñado?- pregunto angustiado.

- Supongo que su hermana es la pelirroja- dijo el Medico y Ron afirmo con la cabeza- Tanto tiempo de Medico y sigue sin gustarme dar este tipo de noticias- dijo para si mismo, pero Harry alcanzo a oírlo. Se temió lo peor- Las tres personas llegaron gravemente heridas, desafortunadamente una de ellas no resistió y…-miro a los chicos que tenia enfrente- murió en la sala de operaciones-

-¡que!- Ron y Harry no podían creer lo que oían-

- Necesitamos estar seguros de que realmente se trata de la persona que conocen y para eso… se que será doloroso pero deben identificar el cuerpo- dijo viéndolos con pesar.

- ¿De quien se trata?- quiso saber Ron, cualquiera de las tres opciones era un gran pesar

- Prefiero que ustedes mismos vean, es política del hospital no decir nada hasta estar completamente seguros- aclaro el Medico- ¿Me acompañan? Hay que identificar el cuerpo- les dijo

- Quédate aquí Ron, Yo iré- le dijo Harry

- No Harry, te acompaño- Ron no quiso dejar pasar el momento de quitarse de dudas y aunque le dolía decidió ir.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Harry viendo a su amigo, él mismo estaba tratando de ser fuerte

- Vamos, por favor-

El Medico los guió hasta un cuarto oscuro y frió donde había dos mesas al centro con extraños instrumentos y unas gavetas incrustadas en la pared de enfrente. Se acercaron a una de esas gavetas.

- ¿Listos?- dijo el Medico un poco con pesar, después de todo lo que iba a hacer no era fácil

- Si- dijeron los dos

El Medico saco la gaveta donde el cuerpo reposaba cubierto de una sabana blanca hasta taparle la cabeza y retiro la sabana hasta dejarla a la altura de los hombros.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Es… - Ron se había quedado petrificado

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Por favor**

**Hola:**

_**Hasta aquí llego este capitulo. Si, lo siento, pero tenía que dejarlo en suspenso.**_

_**Referente a la canción; es de una serie coreana llamada Sonata de invierno, y la verdad aunque tengo la canción, no tengo la letra en coreano, solo la traducción.**_

_**Siendo sincera no tenia idea deque canción poner en este capitulo, pero viendo mi novela, de pronto apareció esta que sin querer quedaba muy bien, yo me entiendo y en el que sigue se que ustedes también (eso espero).**_

_**Me encanta recibir sus reviews, me suben el ánimo y hacen que quiera terminar mas pronto el capitulo, (aunque la musa se rebele y desaparezca de vez en cuando), se que cada capitulo digo lo mismo pero ahora si tratare de actualizar rápido.**_

_**Gracias a: **_

**HerRonHarryGinny**

**Hermioneyron**

**Fabydepotter**

**Emma**

**Alely**

**Vivi-G Weasley**

**Danitza**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Vale**

**NOTA PERSONAL:**

**¡No es posible! ya tiene mas de un año este Fic y no lo he terminado¡ya me pase de lista! Me pondré en chinguisa loca a escribir. **

**Según yo se terminaría antes de mi siguiente cumple y es en Julio.**

**Haber si rompo mi record y entrego rápido el que sigue. (nada de haber, tengo que romper el record).**

**Arrivederchi.**

**Atte:**

**MEDEA CIRCE**


	23. TUS OJOS

**CAPITULO 22**

**TUS OJOS**

**Locos del ritmo**

_Tus ojos,_

_Lindos son tus ojos_

_La primera vez que los vi_

_Supe por fin, que era el amor_

_Tus ojos,_

_Quiero ver tus ojos_

_Verlos solo una vez más_

_Y si quieres me iré_

_Quisiera el tiempo_

_Poder regresar_

_Y revivir la ocasión_

_Cuando te vi frente de mí_

_Yo me enamore de,_

_Tus ojos_

_Que divinos ojos_

_Desde entonces eres mi amor_

_Y siempre lo serás._

_Mi corazón en la oscuridad_

_Lo sentía morir_

_Más de pronto lo iluminaron _

_Dos luceros que son,_

_Tus ojos_

_Benditos son tus ojos_

_Antes de irme _

_Déjame ver una vez más_

_Tus ojos_

_Tus ojos_

* * *

El Medico saco la gaveta donde el cuerpo reposaba cubierto de una sabana blanca hasta taparle la cabeza y retiro la sabana hasta dejarla a la altura de los hombros.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Es… - Ron se había quedado petrificado

- Es Leo- término de decir Harry- Se llama Leonardo Williams- le dijo Harry al medico.

- De acuerdo, solo era para estar seguros- dijo el Medico con pesar.

-¿Y mi esposa y mi hermana?- quiso saber Ron

- Síganme- les indico empezando a caminar, ya afuera de la morgue siguió hablando- Ambas recibieron golpes muy fuertes, a los tres tuvimos que hacerles operaciones de emergencia el señor murió, pero las dos señoras no están en muy buenas condiciones. La pelirroja...-

-Ginny- dijo Harry

- Ginny, tiene severas heridas internas y esta un poco mas golpeada que la otra- especifico- pero ambas, desgraciadamente están en estado de coma-

-¿esta seguro?- Harry tenia ligera noción de lo que eso significaba

-¿Qué es eso?-quiso saber Ron, quien no tenía la más mínima idea

- Están por así decirlo, en un profundo sueño- le aclaro- pero entre más tiempo tarden en despertar, mas fatal puede ser-

-No, eso no es posible- Ron se sentía pésimo, su esposa y su hermanita estaban al borde de la muerte.

- Los voy a dejar un rato a solas con ellas- dijo el Medico abriendo la puerta de un cuarto, donde estaban tres camas paralelamente. Los chicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de donde los había llevado el Medico, hasta que les dijo.

Ahí estaban las dos en camas separadas solo por un biombo. Ron se sintió morir al ver a la mujer que mas amaba en ese estado. Hermione estaba en esa cama llena de tubos por todo su cuerpo, con esos extraños aparatos, y rasguños por todos lados, parecía tranquila, pero él no podía soportar verla en ese estado.

-Mione- dijo con la voz quebrada- lo siento, no debí dejarte sola- Acaricio el rostro de su esposa- Despierta Linda, por favor- luego reflexiono molesto – Todo por tu manía de usar cosas muggles – le dijo como si tuviera la culpa, pero en realidad era el dolor hablando- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que siempre es mejor la aparición o la red Flu?- ya no había podido aguantar mas y comenzó a llorar- levántate, necesito oírte, verte, necesito que me mires, decirte tantas cosas- acaricio la cara de su esposa- siento no haberme dado cuenta antes que te estaba perdiendo, supongo que era porque creía tenerte segura. Que ya no era necesario enamorarte. Pero Aun puedo recordar la primera vez que te vi, como me figuraste una mandona, no e equivoque del todo, y ese a sido mi error mucho tiempo y muchas veces, sobre todo en nuestra adolescencia; el no saber que te necesito mas que a nadie en este mundo, hasta que estoy por perderte-

* * *

En la madriguera Molly, ya había despertado a todos sus hijos con la red flu, a Ron no pudo encontrarlo, preguntándoles si sabían algo de Ginny o de Hermione. Desde que había visto la manecilla de la más pequeña de sus hijos, no podía estar tranquila, necesitaba saber que le había pasado. Al no saber ninguno de los Weasley sobre su hermana o su cuñada, habían acudido a la casa paterna.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- Molly estaba angustiadísima- ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry? No es posible que esos dos se hayan ido de fiesta y las chicas que no aparecen-

-Tranquilízate mamá, ya estamos buscándolas, alguno va a saber algo, no te preocupes- Billy trataba de tranquilizar a su madre, había pasado rápidamente a ver si ya tenían noticias.

- Me desespera el no saber nada¿Dónde están? o ¿Qué les habrá pasado?-

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana, cuando apareció Ron en medio de la sala de la madriguera.

-¡Ron!- lo vio Molly inmediatamente, estaba atenta a cualquier ruido-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?, trate de localizarte- dijo rápidamente mientras su hijo permanecía callado- algo le paso a tu hermana y aún no se que ocurrió. Tus hermanos se la pasaron buscándola toda la noche-

-¿mis hermanos están aquí?- por fin pronuncio palabra, ya que no sabia como hablar con su madre sobre lo que pasaba

- Si cariño, solo les llame para preguntar por tu hermana, y vinieron a ayudar a buscarla, pero no hemos sabido nada-

-Mamá¿podrías llamarlos y a papá? Tengo algo que decirles-

- ¿Estas bien?- Molly noto la cara de cansado de Ron y esa mirada perdida

- Solo has lo que te pido, por favor-

- Esta bien ahorita les hablo-

- ¿y los niños?- quiso saber Ron por sus hijos

- Todavía están durmiendo- Molly no entendió como Ron sabia que sus hijos y sobrinos estaban ahí- ¿quieres que los despierte?-

-No, déjalos dormir-

* * *

Habían decidido que Ron le diera la noticia a su familia, así que Harry se había quedado con las chicas en el hospital. Para Harry fue un gran impacto ver a Ginny en ese estado y después a su mejor amiga que reencontraba de la misma forma. Se sentía un poco culpable, porque a pesar deque Leo le caía bien, y lamentaba su muerte, le dolía más que Ginny estuviera en esa situación. En la tercera cama del cuarto estaba un señor de edad avanzada que al parecer había sido operado, su esposa lo iba a cuidar en las tardes, por lo que en esos momentos estaba solo y dormido aún. Harry se sintió en confianza de hablar mejor con Ginny, algo le decía que tal vez ella pudiera escucharlo, pero en caso de no ser así, por lo menos se desahogaría diciéndole lo que no se atrevería si Ginny estuviera consiente.

- Ginny- Harry hablaba un poco bajo, estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de la chica- No se si puedes oírme, pero voy a arriesgarme- tomo su mano y la acaricio suavemente- Quiero que despiertes, Ian y Cassie te necesitan, Ron fue a decirle a tu familia. Ni él ni yo hemos dormido, pero no importa preferimos estar aquí con ustedes –la miraba con ternura y luego volteo a ver a Hermione – Estoy seguro que tu hermano ya se dio cuenta de lo que se siente si llegaras a perder a la mujer que amas. Eso es algo que nadie le podría explicar con palabras…-trataba de hablarle a la chica, ver si mostraba alguna reacción - creo que cuando se separaron, él no asimilo bien lo que ocurría, iba a perder a su todo y no parecía darse cuenta, hasta ahora. Esta desecho, por un lado esta su esposa y por otro estás tu, su hermana. Las quiere a ambas y no quiere perderlas.- alzo la cara para ver a Ginny-Yo no quiero perderte - después bajo la mirada- Eso no es todo lo que quiero decirte, pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar correcto para hacerlo, hace tanto que aprendí a callar, que tal vez lo siga haciendo para el resto de mi vida.-

* * *

Molly se encargo de despertar a su esposo e hijos y fue a la sala a esperar que bajaran. Cuando lo hicieron se creo un gran silencio en torno a el menor de los pelirrojos.

-Ahora si Ron¿vas a decirnos que ocurre?-le dijo su madre

- Anoche acababa de llegar a casa de Harry y…- No sabía como decírselos

- ¿y que hacías en casa de Harry?-

- Estábamos platicando, cuando llego Dobby y dijo que le hablaban a Harry-

- Ron, no queremos un detalle de todo lo que hiciste ayer- dijo Fred

- El caso es que… Hermione, Ginny y Leo tuvieron un accidente ayer en la noche-

-¿Qué paso Ron?- se alarmo Molly, eran noticias que habían estado buscando todo la noche, los demás varones Weasley se habían quedado callados.

- Venían para acá cuando… -

-Termina de hablar- lo apresuro Charlie

- los tres venían en el coche de Leo cuando chocaron-

- ¿están bien?- quiso saber Arthur

- No papá, no están bien- Ron los miro con los ojos aguados- Ginny y Hermione están muy graves, por lo que logre entender, están en una especie de sueño del cual sino despiertan pronto puede ser mortal-

- ¡que!- Molly se altero- ¡Mi niña!- no pudo contener las lagrimas- ¿Dónde están Ron? Llévame rápido. Vamos a San Mungo-

- No mamá, no están en San Mungo-

-¿Por qué?-

- por lo que me explico Harry en la madrugada- dijo Ron, ya que él le había hecho la misma pregunta mientras estaban en el hospital- El accidente que sufrieron fue muggle completamente, no intervino nada mágico, por lo que sus heridas son muggles y en San Mungo no sabrían que hacer puesto que es un hospital de heridas mágicas- termino de explicarle a su familia

- Vamos al hospital- Molly se le quedo viendo a Ron- Debemos estar con ellos-

- Pero no podemos hacer nada de magia, ni mucho menos aparecernos de repente en el hospital, habrá que ir por medios muggles o aparecernos en un callejón cercano. Además hay que ver como nos organizaremos con los niños-

-cierto. Se me había olvidado que estaban aquí-

-¿Cómo esta Leo?- interrumpió Percy- solo nos has dicho como están Ginny y Hermione, pero no has mencionado a Leo-

- Bueno, él…Leo murió a causa del accidente- dijo con pesar.

- ¡Oh! Es terrible- dijo la matriarca mientras volvía a llorar-

- pobre Cassie, ella e Ian van a estar muy mal-

-Creo que lo mejor seria decirles a tus hijos lo que paso- le dijo George a Ron en un increíble acto de seriedad- a Cassie y a Ian díselos tu madre-

- No, yo no soy la adecuada, mejor que se los diga Harry, después de todo es el padre de Ian, y sabrá que decirles-

- De momento voy a llevarlos al hospital, pero necesito que uno de ustedes se quede con los niños mientras vuelvo- dijo viendo a sus hermanos.

- Vamos en el autobús noctámbulo- propuso Bill.

- Yo me quedo con ellos- dijo Percy- ustedes vayan

- De acuerdo, pues vamonos- Ron y los demás salieron de la madriguera, mientras Percy se quedaba en casa. El aunque no lo mostrara quería muchísimo a su hermana y estaba seguro que aun no estaba preparado para verla en ese estado.

-¿Sr. Potter?- lo llamo el medico que atendía a las chicas – Necesito que realice los tramites para que se puedan llevar el cuerpo del señor Williams-

- ¿Yo?- pregunto desconcertado

-usted o alguno de los familiares-

-Yo lo haré, no creo que los demás tengan cabeza para nada-

-Entonces acompáñeme por favor-

- Pero... – Harry no se quería separar de Ginny

- Ahorita vienen una enfermera a revisarlas, no se preocupe- trato de tranquilizarlo el Medico

Ambos salieron de la habitación en el momento en que los Weasley llegaban al hospital. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaban, Ron se paro delante de su familia.

-Mamá, Papá- dijo viéndolos a los ojos, pues sabían lo impactados que estarían de ver a su hija así-tienen que estar tranquilos y concientes de que ellas están muy mal, tal vez se impacten de verlas así, pero deben ser fuertes-

-No te preocupes hijo- Arthur ahora parecía el mas fuerte, mientras Molly sollozaba en su pecho al momento en que ambos entraban a ver a su Ginny. Detrás de ellos iban los demás varones Weasley.

El impacto de la familia al ver a las dos mujeres así, fue tal que todos sin excepción soltaron lagrimas de dolor. Ginny, la más pequeña de los hermanos, la niña a la que todos debían y querían cuidar, estaba ahí en un estado de quietud que era imposible de estar sana. Siempre le gustaba estar activa, estar junto a Bill o a Charlie, para que le mimaran, junto a los gemelos para planear alguna travesura, molestar a Ron o incluso era sabido, que era la única de sus hermanos que lograba que Percy dejara de ser serio y jugara con ella, la consintiera o la dejar estar con él a pesar de estar haciendo otras cosas. Después de estar con Ginny fueron a ver a Hermione, la chica que desde niña se había unido a la familia, primero como la amiga de Ron, después su novia y luego su esposa. Ella era como otro miembro más junto con Harry.

* * *

**HOLA**** DE NUEVO:**

**¿ASI O MÁS RAPIDO?**

**¡4 DIAS!, PARA MI ES UN LOGRO.**

**Pero todavía se puede mas rápido, espero lograrlo, dije que me pondría en chinguisa loca a escribir y aquí estoy. No se pueden quejar, no los deje con el suspenso mucho tiempo. **

**¿Les gusto el Capitulo?**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta loca historia salida en un momento de ocio. Y a los que han dejado Reviews **

**Lolabellax**

**Lizy**

**Expelliarmus**

**HerRonGinHarry**

**Emma**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Danitza**

**Lunitapola**


	24. TODO EL UNIVERSO

**CAPITULO 23**

**TODO EL UNIVERSO**

**Onda Vaselina**

_No dudes nunca que te quiero_

_Que yo me muero si me faltas tú_

_Si soy un loco distraído_

_Y te descuido, perdóname._

_Nuestro amor_

_Es lo que da sentido a mí existir_

_Nuestro amor_

_Me inyecta la pasión para vivir_

_Nuestro amor_

_Es la inspiración de mi sentir_

_Y nuestro amor_

_Me da las alas que me hacen volar._

_Ay amor no se como explicarte_

_Lo que siento yo_

_No dudes ni un instante _

_Porque nuestro amor_

_Es todo el universo para mí._

_Si soy a veces caprichoso y vanidoso_

_No me juzgues mal_

_Lo cierto es que yo te adoro_

_Eres mi todo y no te quiero perder._

_Nuestro amor…_

_Ay amor no se…_

_Nuestro amor_

_Mi sueño y mi ilusión_

* * *

Explicarles a los niños no era tarea fácil. Ron había tomado un descanso y había pasado por sus hijos a la madriguera. Harry había ido por Ian y Cassie, los dos se quedarían en su casa mientras su madre estaba en el hospital. Todos hicieron muchas preguntas, para ninguno era normal que sus padres no hubieran apareció aún.

Ron y Harry decidieron darles la noticia juntos a todos. Así que ahí estaban en la sala de la madriguera.

- Papá ¿Qué ocurre?- Alondra miro a Ron a los ojos, lo cual era un poco desconcertante para él, la niña había heredado la misma forma de mirar que Hermione.

-¿Por qué no han venido, los tíos y mamá? Ahora cuestiono Fabio

- ¿Harry?- lo miro Cassie

- Verán niños- empezó Harry- ayer los tres venían para acá, cuando...- tomo aire pero los niños lo miraban atentos

- ¿y porque no llegaron?- cuestiono Ian aprovechando la interrupción de su padre

- Sus madres y Leo- siguió el morocho, pero lo interrumpió Ron

- los tres tuvieron una accidente en el coche- dijo con pesar

- ¿Cómo?- se asombraron los niños

- ¿Dónde están?- empezó a cuestionar Claudio- ¿Cómo están?-

- Ginny y Hermione, están como dormidas, pero…- comenzó Ron y miro a Cassie y a Ian.

- Desgraciadamente, Leo tenia muchas heridas y… - Cassie los miraba como temiéndose lo peor y así era- lo siento chicos, Leo murió mientras lo curaban- Harry termino de hablar.

- No, eso no es cierto- Cassie no creía lo que acababa de escuchar- Mi papá no esta muerto- lloraba angustiada y su hermano la abrazo fuerte- ¡Mi papá no esta muerto!- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras Ian la abrazaba, él niño también lloraba, después de todo Leo era como otro padre para él.

Ron y sus hijos miraban la escena con lágrimas también.

- ¿Pero mamá se va a recuperar rápido?- Alondra al ver a sus primos temió que a su madre le pasara lo que al tío Leo-

- No quiero mentirles – dijo Ron, y decidió ser siempre sincero con ellos- si Mamá no despierta rápido de esa especie de sueño en el que esta, es probable que no sobreviva-

- ¿Y cuando va a despertar?- Alondra no lograba entender bien lo que ocurría con su madre-

- No lo se cariño, no lo se- Ron la abrazo fuertemente par buscar un apoyo, más que necesidad de de confortar a su hija, él era el que necesitaba sostenerse de algo para no derrumbarse. Fabio y Claudio se unieron a ese encuentro.

-Mamá, va a estar bien- quiso convencerse Fabio

* * *

En el hospital con las chicas se habían quedado, los padres de Hermione y los Weasley, Bill y Percy, no estaban porque tenían que ir a atender otras cosas, sus familias, trabajos e ir por cosas que les habían encargado. Solo estaba dentro del cuarto la Sra. Granger con su hija y Ginny, los demás estaban afuera por la puerta del cuarto de ambas.

- ¿Alguien ya le aviso a Ulises?- quiso saber George

- Yo le hable hace rato- dijo Molly- después de todo era su mejor amigo y aprecia mucho a las chicas.

- Seguro no se lo tomo nada bien-

- Por su tono de voz, más bien parecía incrédulo-

- ¿Qué se va hacer con el cuerpo de Leo?- quiso saber Charlie

- Nadie tiene cabeza para planearlo, pero Arthur y yo nos haremos cargo, después de todo éramos su única familia- Molly sabia que los padres de Leo habían muerto hace unos 5 años y no tenia hermanos.

- Aun no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando- Arthur estaba como ausente en ciertos momentos.

- Es raro estar entre tanto muggle y no saber que es lo que ocurre a ciencia cierta- Fred se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hermana y su cuñada-

- Este Hospital es de los mejores en el mundo Muggle- añadió el Sr. Granger- Estoy seguro que están haciendo todo lo que pueden por ellas- trato de tranquilizar a todos.

En esos momentos llego Scott acompañado de Ulises

- Hola- saludo Scott

- ¡Scott! – Molly se alegro de ver al amigo de Ginny- Ulises- dijo al ver al otro chico que estaba callado y tenia los ojos rojos. Así que lo abrazo- Lo siento tanto-

- Lo se- fue todo lo que dijo- Sigo sin querer creer que es cierto-

- Nosotros estamos igual-

- ¿Ya saben bien que paso?- quiso saber Scott

- Si, nos dijeron unos policías lo que al parecer paso, pero solo son conjeturas, pues las únicas que saben lo que en verdad ocurrió son ellas- dijo el padre de Hermione

- Al parecer un grupo de jóvenes venían tomados y perdieron el control golpeándolos-

-¿ya los arrestaron?- Ulises pregunto ansioso- ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!- estaba molesto con lo ocurrido.

- Si fueron arrestados- le informo Harry que acababa de llegar acompañado de Ron y habían oído la ultima parte

- Hola- Ron saludo a todos, venían cabizbajos los dos chicos.

- ¿Qué tal están los niños?- pregunto Arthur

- Ya están un poco más tranquilos, los llevamos a casa de Harry- el pelirrojo trataba de estar sereno

- No fue nada fácil decirles lo ocurrido-

- Chicos- Molly se dirigió a Charlie, Fred y George- será mejor que se vayan a descansar y a estar con sus familias. Si pasa algo los llamaremos-

-pero mamá...- protesto Charlie

- Yo me quedare un rato mas y no hace falta que este tanta gente aquí, es mejor que descasen, ya han estado aquí por horas-

- ¿segura?- la cuestiono Fred

- Muy segura- Molly acaricio al muchacho- vayan a descansar. Me saludan a su familia.

- Haber si no nos regañan, por no haberlas dejado venir- comento George

-Díganles que se los agradezco-

- No soporto verla en ese estado- la Sra. Granger salia del cuarto de las chicas llorando, y mirando a su esposo para después abrazarlo- hola Ron- dijo después abrazando a su yerno.

- Hola-correspondió el abrazo

- ¿Cómo estas? Le pregunto el Sr. Granger

- Sinceramente, me siento muy mal- respondió al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del abrazo de su suegra- voy con ella. Dijo mientras entraba al cuarto.

- Esta deshecho- añadió Molly después de que su hijo entro a la habitación

- Vamos a comer y sirve deque tratamos de distraernos un poco- propuso Harry

-Vamos-

* * *

Ron cuando entro fue con su hermana y se sentó con ella un rato.

- Hola joven- lo saludo la pareja de ancianos que compartían el cuarto con las chicas. En realidad el que estaba internado era el señor, la esposa del mismo se la pasaba ahí cuidando de él.

- Hola- Los saludo Ron, los conocía de vista porque acaban de internar al señor en la mañana.

- Sentimos lo que pasa- le dijo la Sra.- ¿Son tus amigas?-

- No, es mi hermana y ella- dijo señalando a Hermione – es mi esposa-

- Oh, lo siento-

Siguieron en sus cosas y Ron empezó hablarle a su hermana.

- Hola Enana- ese era el mote por el que a veces la llamaba- ¿Cuándo piensas despertar? Todos estamos muy preocupados por ustedes, Harry no se ha movido de aquí, se nota que todavía te ama, pero se que no es un buen momento para decirte estas cosas, después de todo- luego miro a la cara a su hermana- ¿sabrás que Leo desafortunadamente murió? o ¿Dónde estas no te enteras de nada? Me gusta creer que nos escuchan. Los niños están bien, Cassie esta desecha, Ian le esta tratando de dar ánimos, aun que el también se siente muy mal.- Tomo la mano de su hermana- quiero verte bien, quiero volver a pelear contigo, molestarte y que me molestes. Extraño a mi hermanita- Seco las lagrimas que desde que supo lo que pasaba aparecían frecuentemente- Te voy a dejar sola un rato voy a ver a Hermione- se levanto de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de su esposa-

Hermione, como le dijo el doctor en una de las visitas, tenia menos daño que Ginny porque al parecer iba en la parte trasera del coche y llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Así que tenía menos aparatos que la pelirroja. Pero aun así a Ron no le gustaba verla en ese estado sin poder ayudarla.

- Hola Hermosa- beso su frente y se quedo acariciándola- acabo de ver a los niños, los deje en casa de Harry, no pude mentirles y les dije la verdad, se quedaron preocupados, pero les prometí informarles de tu estado sin falta.- se quedo de pie mirando a Hermione y agarrando su mano- Perdóname por no haberme dado cuanto antes de que te estaba perdiendo. Siento que llegaras a pensar que no te amaba, ya me conoces, soy un despistado que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba con nosotros – sin querer recordó cuando eran adolescentes y el trabajo que le costo decirle lo que sentía - Empecé a ser muy solicitado en el trabajo y descuide nuestra relación, pero no dudes nuca que te quiero con toda mi alma – recordó que antes de eso Hermione y el se estaban separando - Tal vez lo iba a permitir antes, pero así te despiertes y me sigas insistiendo que nos separemos, no te voy a dejar ir tan fácil. Te voy a demostrar todos los días si es posible, que te amo, como nadie más en la vida te va a amar.- le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Ron se quedo sentado solo tomando la mano de su esposa en silencio. De vez en cuando miraba al matrimonio que estaba en la mima habitación, la manera en que la señora cuidaba de el señor, como le daba de comer con cariño y paciencia, como hablaban. Así que decidió preguntarles

- ¿Por qué esta usted aquí?- se dirigió al señor

- Internaron a Irving por un ataque al corazón que afortunadamente no fue muy grave, pero quieren dejarlo un tiempo en observación- comento la Sra.

- Ya le he dicho que se vaya a descansar, pero no quiere- comento Irving

- Es necio, ya le dije que de aquí no me muevo-

- Clarisse, querida, vete a descansar- le dijo tomándole la cara

- Solo me voy cuando tú te vayas y punto- dijo testarudamente

- ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?- quiso saber Ron

- Nos casamos cuando teníamos 22 años- dijo la señora- y tenemos 74 - has la cuenta-dijo orgullosa

- 52 años-

-exacto- dijo Irving

- ¿Y como le han hecho para seguir juntos tanto tiempo?- dijo recordando como su matrimonio parecía acabarse

- Con paciencia- respondió Clarisse mientras miraba a su esposo –muchas veces me saca de quicio-

- Nosotros los hombres por lo general somos despistados o despreocupados- añadió Irving- puede que no le dijo siempre lo que la quiero, pero se lo demuestro-

- así es. No es tan común que me diga que me ama, pero... lo se porque, salía del trabajo antes y pasaba por mi para salir aunque sea un arto a caminar o simplemente llegaba a casa y me daba una flor que pudo cortar en un parque. Detalles pequeños, pero que a mi me hacían saber que siempre estaba pensando en mi y lo mucho que me quería-

- Podía llegar cansado del trabajo y verla dormida y yo levantarme antes que ella, pero cuando despertaba, siempre encontraba una flor o un dulce o una nota, algo que yo dejaba para halagarla-

- No era del diario, perorando ocurría yo me sentía muy feliz durante el día- Clarisse acaricio la mejilla de su esposo- mi trabajo, cuidar a los niños o la casa parecían mas agradables de hacer y cuando menos lo pensaba ya era noche y lo veía llegar-

- Hay que saber balancear, ese es el secreto para tantos años casados- término de decir Irving

- Ojala yo lo hubiera hecho así- dijo para si mismo Ron.

* * *

Era ya de noche y Percy estaba en su casa sentado revisando documentos de su trabajo, Penélope estaba preocupada por él no había mencionado lo ocurrido con su hermana ni con Hermione. Así que decidió enfrentarlo y se planto al lado de él. Quien al verla levanto la vista.

- ¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a tu hermana y a Hermione?- dijo seria – Eres el único que no ha ido-

- ¿Para que?- respondió pareciendo indiferente- Ya hay mucha gente, solo estorbaría-

- Tu familia necesita saber que estas ahí, que se apoyan mutuamente, además es tu hermana- Penélope volteo con su mano la silla donde estaba su esposo

- Ya lo se, pero... tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo para salir del paso

- Tus hermanos también deben de tener mucho trabajo, pero hasta los gemelos, cerraron la tienda unos días- estaba un poco alterada

- Los gemelos nunca se toman nada en serio, alguien tiene que ser el responsable-

- ¿Quién dijo que tu tenias que serlo?- Penélope para estas alturas empezaba a levantarla voz.

- Billy y Charlie, con sus locas ideas, uno rompe maldiciones y otro cuida criaturas peligrosas- dijo reparando en lo que hacían cada uno de sus hermanos- los gemelos siempre con sus bromas. ¡Alguien tenia que servir de ejemplo para Ron y Ginny¡Merecen un hermano mayor que les enseñara a ser responsables!- grito

- ¡Pero no tenias que ser tú!- dijo Penélope al escuchar cuando le importaba su familia- Ron, es despistado, pero es responsable y es un buen hombre...- Percy la interrumpió

- Pero ve en cuantas locas aventuras se ha metido en toda su vida. Todo el peligro al que siempre estuvo-

- Ron, es así por naturaleza y eso no puedes cambiarlo, de tus hermanos tal vez es el más valiente, pero siempre estaba tratando de que lo valorarán, de no ser la sombra de ninguno de ustedes – luego miro a Percy quien estaba callado – se parece a ti en lo testarudo, pero también en lo leal a lo que piensa y ahora es cuando necesita a sus hermanos, para que lo protejan. Necesita saber que están con él. Te aseguro que se siente como un niño pequeño e indefenso, por ver a sí a su esposa - Penélope vio que su esposo tenia los ojos aguados – Ginny, a pesar de ser la mas pequeña, es la mas fuerte y la más lista. Quiere y admira a cada uno de ustedes - Luego recordó un evento especial- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos descubrió besándonos en el colegio? Fue tu cómplice un tiempo y callo nuestro secreto, solo porque se lo pediste-

-Pero luego se lo dijo a los demás- dijo Percy sonriendo levemente

- No querido, tú sin querer casi se los dijiste, ellos solo tuvieron curiosidad de saber que les ocultabas-

- Buen punto-

- Yo se lo que quieres a tu familia, pero sobre todo cuanto quieres a tu hermanita- Penélope miro a los ojos a Percy- Necesitas de tu familia como ellos de ti-

- No se si podré ver a Ginny en ese estado- reconoció al fin- temo no contenerme al verla y también a Hermione- vio a Penélope- ella siempre me cayo bien, era parecida a mi, siempre tan responsable, pero a la vez se notaba cuanto quería a Ron. Algo me decía que terminarían juntos-

- No eras el único. Todos sabíamos lo que ocurría con ellos – reflexiono un poco- Bueno no todos, al perecer ellos no.-

-Hermione solo se enfrento una vez a mí- recordó con nostalgia- y fue para defender a Ron. Creo que ahí fue cuando supe lo que ella sentía por mi hermano-

- vamos, te acompaño- dijo tratando de levantarlo de la silla

- pero ya es de noche, mejor mañana-

- No importa la hora, vamos- dijo testarudamente y logro levantarlo

- de acuerdo- miro a Penélope y le acaricio el rostro – por eso te amo – la beso lentamente

- ¿Solo por eso?- dijo en broma cuando se separaron

* * *

Ron había ido a su casa a tratar de descansar por insistencia de su madre, pero al poner un pie en la recamar que compartía con su esposa, la nostalgia se apodero de él. Sus hijos seguían en casa de Harry, había pasado a verlos antes de ir a tratar de dormir, no los llevo con él porque no se sentía capaz de atenderlos en ese momento, ni siquiera sentía ganas de moverse, quería despertar de ese mal sueño.

Se baño y se puso su pijama, mientras se recostaba en la cama, puso la cabeza en la almohada, pero al mirar el lado donde dormía ella, no pudo evitar llorar.

Acaricio el lugar donde debería de estar su esposa y aplazar la mano por debajo de su almohada sintió el pequeño libro que ella escribía a veces. Lo tomo y se quedo sentado en la cama mientras lo hojeaba. Vio que mas que contar su vida, era donde Hermione ponía sus pensamientos, pues se podían ver escritas frases como: "Pronto va a ser otro aniversario de bodas¡ya son casi 15 años de casados! Aun no se que regalarle a Ron he pensado en un bonito juego de figuras de los jugadores de su equipo de quidditch, se que le gustara"

Esa frase era de hace unos meses, luego vio un poco mas adelante. "Me costo conseguirlos, pero al fin los compre, eran los últimos que quedaban, pero se que vale la pena. ¡Estoy emocionada solo falta un día para celebrar estos 15 años casada con él! Le he pedido a Ginny y a Leo que cuiden mañana a los niños para que podamos celebrar" Ron empezó a llorar porque recordó perfectamente lo que ocurrió al día siguiente. El había llegado tarde del trabajo y había olvidado por completo su aniversario de bodas, había encontrado a Hermione dormida en la sala y la había llevado a su cama un poco molesto pensando que lo había estado esperando para reclamarle la hora en que llegaba, no le tomo importancia al hecho de que ella estuviera arreglada.

Seguramente Hermione se lo había tomado mal, pero no espero ver lo que escribió después de eso. "Ron se olvido de nuestro aniversario. Seguramente esta tan preocupado por otras cosas que se a olvidado. Su regalo al parecer no le gusto, se lo di mejor a los niños y después le comprare otra cosa. Lógicamente el no me dio nada, pero es probable que después me lo compense" Ron sabia que no había sido así, y se sintió peor pero siguió leyendo, No quiso torturarse con ese recuerdo y se salto varias hojas más, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando leyó "Cada vez me siento más segura de que Ron dejo de verme atractiva para él. Intente cambiar un poco mi imagen, y él apenas lo notó" la hoja de ese día terminaba con un pensamiento que lo angustio más "Se que en todas las parejas hay alguien que ama más, pero por favor que no sea yo. Aunque me temo que soy la única que ama en esta relación. Ron, estoy segura que dejo de amarme y en ese caso es mejor dejarlo ir" la hoja se veía mas arrugada y lisa en otras partes, pronto se dio cuenta que seguramente Hermione había llorado sobre ella.

Ya no pudo soportar más y cerró el libro apretándolo contra su pecho y acostándose en una posición fetal, como si quisiera cubrirse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras lloraba inmensamente se quedo dormido.

* * *

En la habitación del hospital con las chicas se habían quedado Harry y la madre de Hermione. Ambos estaban empezando a dormirse, en las sillas que ocupaban, puesto que a la Sra. Clarisse, había decidido dejarle el sillón.

La sra. Granger se sobre salto cuando sintió la mano de su hija apretarle la suya.

-¿Hermione?- dijo levantando la cara y viendo a su hija que tenia los ojos cerrados

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry al oír ala Sra. Granger

- Sentí queme apretó la mano- luego vio que abrió los ojos lentamente - ¡Despertó!-

- ¿Hermione?- se extraño Harry mientras la veía

- ¡Hermione!- la Sra. Granger se alegro al comprobar que efectivamente su hija tenia los ojos abiertos

- Voy por el medico- dijo el morocho y salio de la habitación

Hermione al parecer quiso hablar, pero solo emitió un quejido y apretó la mano de su madre mientras la veía desconcertada.

* * *

**Hola:**

**¡EEEHHH! Ya no me estoy tardando tanto en actualizar.**

**META: Antes**** del 7 de Julio debo de terminarla. Máximo ese día.**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Ya ****despertó una, aunque habrá que ver que pasa de ahora en adelante. Ron ya descubrió lo que tanto escribía Hermione en su cuaderno. Y Percy descubrió porque siempre ha sido como es.**

**Respondiendo a quien me pregunto ¿Cuántos capítulos faltan? No te podría decir a ciencia cierta, ya que según yo faltan como 5, pero lu****ego los divido y terminan más. **

**Mi mente maquiavélica ya esta produciendo la siguiente historia. La cual estrenare junto al ultimo capitulo de esta.**

**Mientras nos vemos en el que sigue.**

**Gracias a:**

**Danitza**

**Jamesandmolly: VIDENTE. (Para los que no lo habían notado atino sobre lo que pasaría).**

**Hermioneyron**

**Alely**

**Vivi-G-Weasley:**

**Eri mond licht**

**Carito P****otter: **

**Bienvenida a esta página. No escribo tan rápido y los demás están de testigos, (llevo mas de un año con esta historia), pero trato de que termine antes de mi cumple o de plano en mi cumple. Por lo menos a diferencia de los que la están leyendo en la otra página, tú ya vas más adelantada en lo que ocurre.**

**Mientras tanto me despido.**

**See You Later**

**Atte:**

**MEDEA CIRCE**


	25. TEMPORADAS BAJO EL SOL

**CAPITULO 24**

**TEMPORADAS BAJO EL SOL**

**_Seasons in the Sun_**

**_Westlife_**

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend_

_We've known each other since we were nine or ten_

_Together we've climbed hills and trees_

_Learned of love and ABC's_

_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees_

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die_

_When all the birds are singing in the sky_

_Now that spring is in the air_

_Pretty girls are everywhere_

_Think of me and I'll be there_

_We had joy, we had fun_

_we had seasons in the sun_

_But the hills that we climbed_

_Were just seasons out of time_

_Goodbye Papa please pray for me_

_I was the black sheep of the family_

_You tried to teach me right from wrong_

_Too much wine and too much song_

_Wonder how I got along_

_Goodbye Papa it's hard to die_

_When all the birds are singing in the sky_

_Now that the spring is in the air_

_Little children everywhere_

_When you see them, I'll be there_

_We had joy, we had fun_

_We had seasons in the sun_

_But the wine and the song_

_Like the seasons have all gone (bis)_

_Goodbye Michelle my little one_

_You gave me love and helped me find the sun_

_And every time that I was down_

_You would always come around_

_And get my feet back on the ground_

_Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die_

_When all the birds are singing in the sky_

_Now that the spring is in the air_

_With the flowers everywhere_

_I wish that we could both be there_

**_Traducción_**

_Adiós a ti mi confiable amigo,_

_Sabíamos que esto vendría_

_Desdé que teníamos 9 o 10_

_Juntos escalamos colinas y árboles_

_Aprendimos el amor y el ABC_

_Raspamos nuestros corazones y nuestras rodillas_

_Adiós mi amigo es duro morir_

_Cuando todos los pájaros cantan en el cielo_

_Ahora la primavera esta en el aire_

_Hay chicas hermosas en todas partes_

_Piensa en mí y ahí estaré_

_Tuvimos alegría, tuvimos diversión_

_Tuvimos temporadas bajo el sol_

_Pero las colinas que escalamos_

_Justo como las temporadas están fuera de tiempo_

_Adiós papá por favor reza por mi_

_Fui la oveja negra de la familia_

_Trataste de enseñarme lo correcto y lo incorrecto_

_Mucho vino y muchas canciones_

_Asombroso como fui tan lejos_

_Adiós papá es duro morir_

_Cuando todos los pájaros están cantando en el cielo_

_La primavera esta en el aire_

_Hay niños por todas partes_

_Cuando los veas ahí estaré_

_Tuvimos alegría, tuvimos diversión_

_Tuvimos temporadas bajo el sol_

_Pero el vino y las canciones_

_Como las temporadas que tuvimos se fueron (bis)_

_Adiós Michelle mi pequeña_

_Me diste amor y me ayudaste a encontrar el sol_

_Y todo el tiempo que estaba deprimido_

_Tú siempre estabas alrededor_

_Y me ponías los pies de vuelta en la tierra_

_Adiós Michelle es duro morir_

_Cuando todos los pájaros cantan en el cielo_

_La primavera está en el aire_

_Con flores por todas partes_

_Desearía que estuviéramos los dos ahí_

_Tuvimos alegría, tuvimos diversión_

_Tuvimos temporadas bajo el sol_

_Pero las colinas que escalamos_

_Justo como las temporadas están fuera de tiempo_

_Tuvimos alegría, tuvimos diversión_

_Tuvimos temporadas bajo el sol_

_Pero el vino y las canciones_

* * *

- Todo parece indicar que se encuentra en buenas condiciones- dijo el doctor al terminar de revisar a la chica- Todavía hay varias cosas que necesita sanar, pero, en general esta mejor y pronto saldrá de aquí- Hermione estaba acostada mirando todo a su alrededor desconcertada por lo que el doctor se dirigió a ella- es normal que estés confundida – La chica lo miro y quiso hablar- no te esfuerces mucho, te puedes lastimar la garganta, trata de no hablar –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará aquí?- pregunto la Sra. Granger

- Eso depende de cómo vaya sanando, pero por lo que veo, no será mucho tiempo-

- ¿Y Ginny?- Harry espero que dijera algo positivo de la recuperación de la chica. Hermione los miro alarmada, se acababa de dar cuenta de que su amiga debería de estar ahí, pero al tratar de voltear a verla el biombo le tapaba la visión

- Sufrió más golpes y tienen más heridas que Hermione, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que no despierte-

- ¿y sino despierta nunca?- quiso saber la Sra. Granger

- En ese caso se tendrían que tomar otras medidas, pero esperemos que no sea necesario. Yo tengo que irme – miro a los tres en la habitación aparte del matrimonio de ancianos que estaban durmiendo- después vendrá alguien a checar como sigue-

- OK-

- Hola Hermione- le hablo Harry – Como dijo el doctor sabemos que debes estar confundida, pero poco a poco te pondremos al corriente- la muchacha lo miraba detenidamente

-Qué... nos... pa...- Apenas y podía a hablar pero quiso saber

- ¿Qué paso?- a completo su madre. A lo que la chica asentía con la cabeza

- Al parecer iban a buscar a los niños cuando chocaron –

- ¿Gin?-

- Ginny, ella... ella esta en coma- los ojos de Hermione notaron angustia, sabia bien lo que significaba

- ¿Le... o?- quiso saber

- él... bueno él... él murió mientras lo trataban de curar- Hermione lloro. Leo era su amigo y lo apreciaba

- Según dijo el doctor y los paramédicos, al parecer no debía traer el cinturón de seguridad, ya que lo encontraron lejos del coche, como si hubiera salido despedido por el parabrisas y sus heridas por lo tanto eran más graves- explico Harry

- Cuan...- Hermione cada vez estaba más triste

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Creyó saber Harry lo que se amiga pensaba - Estuviste en coma dos días-

- No te preocupes por los niños, ellos están bien algo preocupados, pero están bien- La sra. Granger supuso que era lo que también preocupaba a su hija – Ron se fue a descansar, logramos convencerlo- Hermione se asombro al oír que Ron al parecer no la había dejado sola.

- Será mejor que te dejemos descansar-

- Si hija. Voy a casa un rato y vuelvo mañana, tu padre esta muy preocupado también y voy a decirle que ya has despertado- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

- Yo no me voy a ir. Pero te voy a dejar descansar, estaré al lado para lo que quieras, voy a cuidar a Ginny- la beso en la frente como anteriormente lo hizo la madre de su amiga – Te quiero. Es bueno verte despierta- y se fue a sentar en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

* * *

Al despertar Ron se baño, se arreglo un poco y fue a casa de Harry a ver a los niños. Después de tranquilizarlos un poco decidió ir al hospital a ver a las chicas. No importaba el tiempo que Hermione tardara en despertar, porque estaba seguro que su esposa y su hermana despertarían, él quería estar ahí.

Se asombro cuando llego al hospital y su amigo lo recibió con la noticia de que su esposa había despertado en la noche.

- ¿Entonces ya esta bien?- pregunto esperanzado

- Ya esta mejor, pero aún debe de estar un tiempo en el hospital- le comunico Harry

- ¿Pero ya esta fuera de peligro?- Ron estaba emocionado

- Al parecer ya, pero hay que ver como va reaccionando-

- Solo falta que mi hermana despierte-

- Hola – saludo Ulises- Vine a ver como seguían Hermione y Ginny

- Hermione ya despertó – le contó Ron – Ginny sigue igual-

- Es una pena- Ulises tenia los ojos rojos

- ¿Tu como estas?- le preguntó Harry

- Mejor¿Cómo se sentirían si su mejor amigo muriera? Leo siempre fue para mi como mi hermano, lo voy a extrañar mucho- dijo tranquilo, evitando volver a llorar

- Te entendemos- dijo Ron mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Ulises para reconfortarlo

- Tuve que encargarme de los tramites de su sepelio- Ulises estaba tratando de serenarse- Será hoy en la tarde. Lo voy a dejar al lado de su familia-

- Todos estaremos ahí sin falta. Lo llegue a apreciar bastante – reconoció Harry

- Lo se – Ulises miro a Harry a los ojos – se que estas enamorado de Ginny y aun así, siempre respetaste a Leo- Harry se extraño de que el chico supiera sus sentimientos por la pelirroja – No te preocupes, no es reproche-

- Si me permiten voy a entrar a ver a mi esposa- Ron tenia sentimientos encontrados, Tenia un alegría enorme al saber que Hermione ya estaba mejor y era mas probable que se repusiera pronto, pero tenia temor del modo en que Hermione lo recibiría.

* * *

Cuando el pelirrojo entro la vio dormida y temió que Hermione siguiera en coma pero reacciono rápido recordando que le habían dicho que ya había reaccionado, así que se acerco a la cama de su esposa, mientras saludo a su hermana con un "Hola Enana". Saludo también al matrimonio que compartía cuarto con su familia y se sentó en su silla de siempre, al lado de la cama de Hermione. La chica seguía dormida, pero Ron noto la diferencia de estar en coma y dormir por cansancio, la respiración de su esposa parecía más tranquila y acompasada. Además ya le habían quitado el tubo que tenia en la garganta.

- Ya estoy aquí, amor- dijo besando la frente de Hermione – Pensé que te vería despierta y he de confesar que temo ese momento, porque antes de que esto pasara habías decidido sacarme de tu vida y ahora no se que vaya a pasar, pero te aseguro que no te lo dejare tan fácil si decides que no cambia nuestra situación y te quieres separar de mi-

- Ya tiene rato dormida- le dijo Clarisse – No te preocupes no debe tardar en despertar-

- Me alegro por ustedes, de que tu esposa ya este reponiéndose, ojala tu hermana no tarde en despertar- comento Irving

- Eso seria maravilloso que Ginny despertara pronto-

- Tu amigo el chico de lentes¿es su esposo?- quiso saber Clarisse

- No es un amigo de la familia, aunque en algún tiempo fueron pareja-

- Yo pensaba que era su esposo-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por lo mucho que la cuida y esta como tu, es difícil sacarlo de aquí, siempre esta con ella y lo he escuchado al hablarle- Explico Irving

- Ese chico sigue enamorado de ella- Comento atinadamente Clarisse

- Creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero mi hermana se caso con otra persona y mi amigo siempre respeto eso-

- ¿y el esposo de tu hermana?- Irving sentía curiosidad- Nunca ha venido a verla-

- El murió en el accidente- explico Ron

- Oh, lo siento-

- De hecho mas tarde va a ser su sepelio-

Hermione fue abriendo los ojos y clavo su mirar en Ron, quien al estar hablando con el matrimonio no lo había notado hasta que oyó un leve quejido.

- Hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- Me alegra que estés despierta-

- Ron- Hermione solo podía decir palabras cortas, su voz sonaba ronca

- No hagas mucho esfuerzo- la miro a los ojos- lo siento- dijo mientras Hermione lo observaba- Siento todo lo que paso, tal vez no sea un buen momento, pero... o tal vez si sea un buen momento, la verdad no se, ya me conoces como soy- se detuvo al ver que estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto- En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que siento lo que paso con nosotros. Hermione habrá cosas de las que dudaras y otras de las que estarás segura durante toda tu vida- Hermione lo miraba desconcertada - Puedo ser el mas despistado e inseguro, el más desconsiderado e inoportuno, pero de lo que he estado seguro desde era un adolescente es que te voy a amar hasta el ultimo momento de mi vida-

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar, Ron le limpio las lágrimas rápidamente, acariciando su rostro con ternura

-Daría cualquier cosa por evitar que tú sufrieras- Hermione venia su esposo con ternura y emoción a la vez- Me siento tan impotente. ¿De que sirve ser lo que somos, si no puedo curarlas a ti ni a Ginny?- Evito decir magos por que recordó que estaban ahí Irving y Clarisse, así que se acerco al oído de su esposa – al parecer no podemos usar magia para curarlas, porque en sus malestares no intervino ningún tipo de magia, fue causada por medios muggles y así es como deben sanar. Eso me explico Harry-le aclaro

Hermione no sabia que más hacer, no podía hablar porque le lastimaba la garganta, pero lo que le dijo Ron la emociono, así que solo se le ocurrió apretarle la mano cariñosamente y tratar de sonreír.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, es raro, pero para Harry al acercarse a un momento difícil siempre esperaba que este se retrasara lo más posible, pero esos días siempre estaban en su contra y tal parecía que el tiempo corría más deprisa. Hasta hace poco estuvo en su casa cuidando a los niños y ahora estaban todos ahí reunidos, en el cementerio para sepultar a Leo. Ian y Cassie, estaban muy mal, la pequeña para desconcierto de varios, se había refugiado mucho en Harry desde que supo de la muerte de su padre. Harry los ayudo a arreglarse y Dobby se encargo de peinar a la niña.

Ulises estaba lloroso, y su semblante era muy serio. Parecía pensativo.

- "Vamos Ulises, no te quedes atrás"- la voz de un Leo niño la oía en sus recuerdos a la perfección. Desde que supo que su amigo estaba muerto, no paraba de recordar momentos o frases vividas, como si estuvieran ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

- "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"- esa había sido la primera vez que oyó a Leo, se conocieron en el mundo muggle, sin imaginar el destino que les esperaba. En esa ocasión Ulises estaba construyendo una especie de carro con una caja y ruedas improvisadas, pero estaba teniendo problemas para terminar de armarlo, cuando de pronto llegó ese niño con un rostro amigable, pero de espíritu inquieto.

- "No logro que quede"- había contestado este

- "Te voy a ayudar, pero lo compartimos¿de acuerdo?"-

- "OK. Pero lo llevamos a lo alto de la calle" – Ulises se refería a que la calle donde ambos vivían ya que estaba ligeramente inclinada, era perfecta para dejarse ir cuesta abajo con el carro que estaban haciendo. Eran vecinos y nunca se habían hablado, bueno Ulises se acababa de mudar y no tenía ningún amigo. Pero alfil y al cabo niños, se les había escapado un pequeño detalle: no pusieron una manera de frenar y se vinieron a acordar cuando Leo ya había arrancado, fue una de sus manifestaciones de magia accidental, porque había logrado detener el carro inesperadamente.

Desde ese día él y Leo habían salido a jugar del diario y con el transcurso del tiempo se habían vuelto inseparables. Algunos años después se enteraron que Ulises era mago, y que iría al mismo colegio que Leo, sin querer se habían vuelto inseparables... Hasta ahora que su amigo se había ido a donde Ulises iría en mucho tiempo.

Cassie estaba abrazada a Ulises, ambos eran de los más afectados y tal parecía que trataban de consolarse mutuamente. Los weasley estaban con sus respectivas familias, alrededor de la tumba, escuchando atentamente las palabras del ministro mágico. Los primos Weasley trataban de consolar a Ian y a Cassie. Claudio al ver ese entierro, espero no tener que volver a pasar por eso en mucho tiempo, sabia lo que era la muerte pero hasta ese momento no la había visto tan cercana. Rogaba porque su mami, se repusiera pronto y no tener que pasar lo que estaban pasando sus primos. Su padre ya les había dicho que su mami ya estaba mejor, pero el no lo creería hasta no verla de nuevo.

- ¿Papá?- pregunto tímidamente a Ron quien lo sostenía de la mano- ¿Cuándo podremos ver a mamá?-

- Pronto- contesto volteando a ver a su hijo- No la pueden ir a ver al hospital, no dejan pasar niños, tendrán que esperar a que regrese a casa-

- ¿Cuándo va a regresar a casa?-

- No lo se, tienen que decidir los sanadores muggles que esta bien y que ya puede regresar a su casa-

- ¿Pero no va a morir como el tío Leo?-

- No Claudio, mamá ya esta mejor-

- ¿Y la tía Ginny?-

- No se, sigue dormida- Ron ya no sabía como responderle a su hijo.

-¿Harry?- Cassie se había puesto al lado del moreno sin que este lo notara por estar sumido en sus pensamientos-

- Dime- Harry noto que la niña lo tomaba de la mano-

- ¿Crees que podamos ira ver a mamá y a la tía?-

- No creo que sea lo conveniente-

- ¿Por qué?- Ian estaba escuchando la conversación y se metió al oír la respuesta de su padre – la tía ya esta mejor y queremos ver a mamá-

- Por favor Harry- lo miro suplicante la niña – queremos estar seguros de que mamá esta bien dentro de lo que paso- entonces Harry lo comprendió, Ian y Cassie tenían miedo de que Ginny fuera a sufrir la misma suerte que Leo.

- De acuerdo los llevare- pensó en su vieja capa de invisibilidad

El servicio funerario había terminado, todos se estaban empezando a marchar poco a poco, sin embargo Ulises seguía ahí plantado en el mismo lugar mirando la ahora tumba de su amigo.

- Vamos- lo trato de mover la señora Weasley – Vamos a casa-

- Si no les molesta quiero quedarme un rato solo- Voleo a verla con esos ojos que estaban rojos y sumamente hinchados.

- ¿Estas bien?- Molly estaba preocupada por él

- Si, estoy bien, solo quiero quedarme un poco más-

- De acuerdo- Entonces Molly les hizo señas a todos para que se fueran.

Harry iba de la mano de Ian y Cassie, Ron estaba rodeado de sus hijos Todos habían terminado en la madriguera, Molly preparo café caliente y estuvieron conversando hasta tarde. Cassie se acerco a Harry, la niña parecía necesitar protección y al parecer había decidido refugiarse en Harry.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**¡LO SIENTO!**

**Como se dice comúnmente uno propone y Dios dispone. Quería terminar la historia para antes del 7 de Julio, pero no conté con que a mi maquina le entro un maldito virus finísimo y no pude arreglarla hasta hoy, así, que inmediatamente decidí subir este capitulo. No pude entrar a varios archivos y no servia Internet. Estuve tentada a poner un aviso metiéndome en un ciber, pero decidí esperar y por fin aquí estoy de vuelta.**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.**

**Linatipola**

**Danitza**

**HerRonGinHarry**

**Carito potter**

**a-grench**

**Jamesandmolly**

**Vivi G Weasley**

**Heily Potter**

**¿Despertaré pronto a Ginny? Esa es la incógnita ahora, no mejor dicho ¿Despertará algún día? **

**¿Hermione perdono a Ron o solo le gusto lo que escucho?**

**Eso y más en el próximo capitulo (Bien novelesca que me oí)**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Sahion Hara**

**Atte:**

**MEDEA CIRCE**


	26. AMOR DE MI VIDA

**CAPITULO 25**

**AMOR DE MI VIDA**

**Love of my life**

**Queen**

Love of my life

You've hurt me

You've broken my heart and now you leave me

Love of my life can't you see

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me, because you don't know

What it means to me

Love of my life don't leave me

You've taken my love, (all my love) and now desert me

Love of my life can't you see

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

Who will remember?

When this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

When I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you

Ooh, back - hurry back

Please bring it back home to me

Because you don't know what it means to me

Love of my life

Love of my life.

**TRADUCCION**

Amor de mi vida

Me has lastimado

Has roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas

Amor de mi vida, ¿no lo puedes ver?

Tráelo de vuelta, tráelo de vuelta

No lo alejes de mí, porque tú no sabes

Lo que significa para mí.

Amor de mi vida

No me dejes

Tomaste mi amor, (todo mi amor) y ahora me dejas

Amor de mi vida, ¿no lo puedes ver?

Tráelo de vuelta, tráelo de vuelta

No lo alejes de mí

Porque tú no sabes

Lo que significa para mí.

¿Quién recordara?

Cuando esto haya pasado

Y todo este en su camino

Cuando este viejo

Yo estaré allí a tu lado para recordarte

Que todavía te amo.

Regresa, regresa rápido

Por favor conduce de regreso a casa, a mí

Porque tu no sabes lo que significa para mi

Amor de mi vida

Amor de mi vida.

* * *

Harry había logrado estabilizarse dentro de lo posible: se había echo cargo de Cassie y de Ian, maravillosamente. En las mañanas iba a su trabajo y por las tardes iba a ver si había mejoría en Ginny. Ian y Cassie estaban en Hogwarts como siempre; es que pareciera increíble, pero Ginny llevaba dormida casi dos años. Harry prefería decir "dormida" para referirse a la condición de la pelirroja. El junto con unos enfermeros del hospital le daban masajes en varios músculos del cuerpo para que cuando ella despertara no estuviera tan rígida y fuera más rápido la recuperación de movimiento. Pero cada vez era más difícil para él porque significaba que tal vez nunca más despertaría.

- Ginny, despierta por favor- Harry estaba con ella ese día, ya había terminado sus masajes- Quiero verte despierta, tus hijos te necesitan, te estas perdiendo de muchas cosas… yo te necesito- dijo después de un tiempo- no es necesario que me ames, se que hace mucho dejaste de hacerlo, pero… lo mas me importa es que tu estés bien. Regresa con nosotros, por favor… -

* * *

Hermione y Ron se habían reconciliado, él pelirrojo entendió que no podía, prescindir de su familia en ningún momento, valoraba sus opiniones, y consultaba con ellos las decisiones que fueran a tomar y que a la larga podrían afectarles. Hermione hacia lo mismo, y ya no ocultaba si estaba enojada con su esposo o si estaba feliz. Habían acordado no callarse absolutamente nada.

Arthur y Molly iban en las mañanas a ver su hija, estaban con ella mientras llegaba Harry o alguno de sus hijos. A veces podían sentir las miradas de pena de algunos empleados del hospital muggle, y otras eran de admiración o comprensión. Ginny nunca estaba sola si se podía, siempre habría alguien de su familia o amigos con ellos. Sin embargo después de un rato de estar ahí, entro el medico encargado de cuidar a Ginny para su chequeo diario.

- Hola, buenos días- los saludo como de costumbre

-Buenos días doctor- respondió Arthur

-¿Ha habido algún cambio?- cuestiono mientras veía los signos vitales de Ginny y los monitores de varias maquinas que la pelirroja tenia conectadas.

- Ninguno- Molly lo veía atentamente y noto algo distinto en su cara al terminar de leer esos extraños aparatos muggles - ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunto al medico.

- Les voy a ser sincero señores Weasley- puso un semblante serio- Ginny sigue exactamente igual desde hace varios meses, no ha habido ni siquiera el mas leve cambio en ella, antes siempre había algunas variantes en las lecturas de los aparatos que tiene conectados a su cuerpo – Molly y Arthur no entendían bien lo que quería decir ese sanador muggle-

- ¿y eso que significa?-

- Esto siempre es difícil de decir… pero…- respiro hondo- en términos simples Ginny sigue viva gracias al respirador – miro a los Weasley con pena- su cuerpo no muestra alguna señal de vida por si mismo, se puede decir que Ginny esta muerta-

- ¿Qué?!- Molly no quería creer lo que el medico estaba diciendo- ¿Mi hija esta muerta? Pero... Sigue respirando- estaba extrañada-

- El aparato ese que dicen que es para escuchar su corazón sigue sonando como siempre- Arthur no entendía nada.

- A eso me refería, las maquinas la mantienen viva, pero en el momento en que estás dejen de funcionar ella morirá - el medico sentía pena por la familia, mientras Arthur y Molly no pudieron evitar llorar- Se que es difícil.- le hizo señas a la enfermera que lo acompañaba y salieron tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

Harry estaba en su oficina en el ministerio, no había misiones ese día por lo que podía estar en total calma. Era bueno poder darse un poco de calma y tranquilidad, solo estaba haciendo papeleo. Había varios aurores entre ellos Ron en su escritorio cerca del de Harry.

- ¿Vas a estar en casa en navidad?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

- Lo mas seguro es que si - hizo una pausa – Ian y Cassie van a estar en casa así que tendré que planear algo para distraerlo un poco- miro a su amigo – no quiero que se la pasen en el hospital como otras veces-

- Entiendo, eso es bueno… no es saludable que se pasen todos los días en el hospital con Ginny, deben de divertirse un poco- luego añadió un poco para cambiar de tema- Hermione y los niños podemos acompañarlos en los paseos- sugirió- tengo pensado salir a diferentes lugares y a mis hijos les encantaría ir con sus primos-

- les voy a comentar, pero lo mas seguro es que les encante la idea- miro hacia la puerta y vio entrar una avión de papel que se acercaba a su amigo- te hablan-

- Es de Hermione- dijo al abrir el avión

- Ni en el trabajo pueden estar sin comportarse como adolescentes, de seguro es una notita romántica-

- pues no… dice que mis padres le escribieron y quieren vernos a todos en la madriguera en la tarde-

-¿Qué abra pasado?, ¿tendrá que ver con Ginny?-

-No lo se, dice que no le dijeron mas-

Harry quedo muy preocupado, generalmente los señores Weasley no reunían a todos urgentemente, siempre se veían los Sábados y Domingos, pero entre semana no era tan común. Además ese día le tocaba estar en el hospital ya que mañana iría por Ian y Cassie a la estación de trenes, por las vacaciones de Navidad. Cassie le había escrito el día anterior para "recordarle" que pasara por ellos, como si a el le hacia falta que alguien se lo recordara. Entre otras cosas le contaba como le estaba yendo ese año en el colegio y como se portaba su hermano, además le preguntaba por la salud de Ginny.

* * *

Alrededor de las 4 d la tarde llego a la Madriguera acompañado de Ron, al entrar vieron que ya estaban los demás reunidos en la sala. Los señores Weasley estaban esperando solo a lo dos amigos.

- Bien mamá, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- cuestiono Ron a su madre- ¿Por qué la urgencia?-

- Siéntense donde se pueda- respondió mirando a los chicos-

Sin mucho rodeo Arthur y Molly les explicaron a sus hijos y nueras lo que les había contado el sanador muggle. Todos en la casa estaban desconcertados, algunos no entendían nada y otros estaban desechos por lo que oían.

-Los reuní porque debemos de ver como actuar- les dijo Molly

- Esta claro no vamos a desconectar a Ginny- respondió Ron enérgico

- Esa no es una opción- lo respaldaron sus hermanos

- Por lo que después nos explico el sanador muggle, puede quedarse así toda la vida, solo viviendo gracias las maquinas… ya no va a despertar- Arthur lloraba al imaginarse lo que les decía a su hijos

-Hermione, Harry ustedes son los que mas conocen del mundo muggle ¿Qué opinan?-

- yo… - Hermione no sabia que pensar, en efecto ella sabia mas o menos como funcionaba lo que el medico había sugerido pero nunca pensó que tuvieran que llega a eso con su amiga

- se que esto nos duele muchísimo a todos, pero… - Harry había entendido una cosa- si es verdad lo que dijo el medico, Ginny hace mucho que esta como atrapada en su cuerpo-

- ¿Cómo?-

- es decir… si su cuerpo ya no reacciona y al parecer ya no lo hará, yo siento… que Ginny…- le costaba explicarse- que Ginny debe estar encerrada en su cuerpo sin poder avanzar a lo que sea que siga-

- No podemos rendirnos y dejarla morir-

- Ginny no puede irse aun-

- Aunque nos duela… en este caso opino como Harry – lo apoyo la castaña.

- Pero… ¿no seria como si la matáramos nosotros mismo?-

Siguieron discutiendo durante varias horas, todos en la sala se resistían a dejarla morir, pero al mismo tiempo sentían que no era sano para ella seguir en ese estado si nunca despertaría.

Pasaron toda la noche y la madrugada en la sala pensando y a veces discutiendo, pero lograron llegar a una decisión.

* * *

Harry fue por Ian y Cassie a la estación de trenes, acompañado de toda la familia, iban a recoger a los Weasley que aun iban a Hogwarts. Después de eso todos irían al hospital a ver a Ginny. Poco a poco fueron saliendo los estudiantes que regresaban a casa por las fiestas. De pronto vio una marea de cabello rojo y supo que sus sobrinos y su hijo venían en camino.

- ¡Papa!- lo saludo con una abrazo en cuanto lo Ian

- Ian, ¿Cómo estas?- le respondió abrazándolo fuertemente

- Ya sabes que siempre me porto bien… igual que el abuelo y que tu- añadió con una sonrisa

- Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo te castigaron esta vez?-

- mmm… velo de esta forma no puedo dejar en mal el apellido Potter-

- Eso sin contar el club de admiradoras- añadió Cassie que venia atrás de su hermano- ¡Hola Harry!- lo saludo abrazándolo también

- ¡Cassie! – le respondió el abrazo – tu no te debes de quedar atrás-

- No pero… Ian asusta todos mis amigos-

- Porque es mi deber cuidar de ti-

- ¡Harry! Dile algo a Ian que…-

- Papá ¿estas bien?- Ian lo noto un poco extraño y casi no les prestaba atención-

- Si… vamos-

-¿Vamos a ir a casa?-

- si dejaremos las cosas y luego iremos a ver a su madre-

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-Igual, pero aquí no les voy a decir más-

Toda la familia fue un rato a sus respectivos hogares, acordaron reunirse en el hospital por la tarde.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban en su casa terminando de ayudar a sus hijos desempacar.

- Los vamos a dejar terminar de guardar su ropa – les dijo a sus hijos varones- Nosotros vamos un rato a la sala-

- OK mamá-

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a su esposo-

- Sigo sin entender porque Ginny no puede despertar- miro a hermione – tu lo hiciste, ¿porque mi hermana no?-

- yo llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Ron… Ginny se lo había quitado un momento para cambiar la estación de música, por eso ella tuvo mas golpes. Además de que iba en la parte de atrás del coche-

- Pero aun así, me hiciste pasar el peor momento de toda mi vida, amor… el solo pensar que te podía perder para siempre me hizo querer morir- Ron la abrazo mientras estaban sentados en el sillón- no vuelvas a darme un susto semejante por favor- le suplico besando su frente.

- Prometo tratar de no hacerlo, pero uno no puede controlar el destino y la suerte-

- Te amo, Mione- la beso

- Yo también te amo-

- Si yo me siento pésimo con lo de Ginny, Harry debe sentirse desecho, después de todo el sigue enamorado de mi hermanita-

- Cierto que le duele lo que esta sucediendo, pero… esta consciente de que no puede dejarse caer, porque ahora esta cuidando de dos niños que no pueden verlo tan vulnerable-

Harry espero hasta que los dos niños terminaran de comer, y mientras estaban descansando en la sala jugando, aprovecho para platicar con ellos.

- ¿Ian, Cassie?- se acerco hacia donde estaban

- ¿si papá?- lo miro Ian

- quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo tomando asiento cerca de donde estaban- en la estación me preguntaron sobre su mamá-

- si, dijiste que en casa nos dirías ¿Qué pasa?- lo cuestiono Cassie-

- el medico hablo con sus abuelos y les explico la condición de Ginny… ella ya no da señales de mejoría desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿eso que significa?-

- el medico dice que nunca va a despertar… hemos decidido que la vamos a dejar ir-

- ¿Cómo?- Ian se extraño - ¿Qué significa eso?-

- La maquinas a las que esta conectada la mantienen viva, pero es como si Ginny estuviera atrapada en un cuerpo que ya no responde por si solo-

- ¿la van a dejar morir?-

- Se que suena muy mal… pero… técnicamente es eso lo que va a pasar-

- NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!!- Cassie le grito a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, Ian se había quedado mudo.

- Se que es duro para todos, pero entiendan que ya no podemos permitir que Ginny este atrapada en un cuerpo que no responde, si que la dejemos seguir con lo que sea que le corresponda-

Harry lidio mas tiempo con las emociones que sentían los niños, les hablo y los consoló, pero también les explicaba el porque de la decisión que habían tomado todos los miembros de la familia. Finalmente después de varias lagrimas y gritos, los niños aceptaron el hecho de lo que la familia iba a hacer.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos:

**¡Regrese después de mucho tiempo!**

**Se que habrá quienes quieran matarme por la demora, pero la musa se fue muy lejos y regreso hace poco, pero vino cargada con los capítulos que faltan, así que esta vez no tardare tanto envolver a actualizar. **

**Sinceramente entraba casi a diario, pero solo a ver las historias que estoy siguiendo, sin embargo cuando abría mi archivo y me quería poner a continuar la historia, no mas no encontraba como ordenar todo, las ideas ahí estaban, pero no el modo de escribirlas. Además de que no encontraba la canción adecuada para este capitulo (no estoy segura de haberlo hecho, pero ya no quería seguir demorando el capitulo).En fin, ya estoy aquí.**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Miren que si soy mala, lo deje si resolver. ¿La matare, no la matare? Eso se sabrá en dos capítulos más, el que sigue esta tierno.**

**Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia y los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Tatis**

**danitza hoshi**

**hermioneyron**

**jamesandmolly**

**luna black21**

**zafiro potter**

**lolis**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue.**

**Se portan bien (y si no… pues que lo disfruten!!)**

**Atte: Medea Circe**


	27. VIENTO QUE IMPULSA MIS ALAS

**CAPITULO 26**

**EL VIENTO QUE IMPULSA MIS ALAS**

**Wind beneath My Wings**

**Bette Midler**

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

_so high I almost touch the sky._

_Thank you, thank you,_

_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

* * *

**TRADUCCION**

_Debe haber sido difícil vivir bajo mi sombra_

_No tener nunca el sol bajo tu rostro_

_Te hacia feliz hacerme brillar, esa es tu manera_

_Siempre me dejaste la delantera._

_Y así yo obtuve toda la gloria_

_Mientras tu merecías la victoria_

_Un hermoso rostro sin nombre durante tanto tiempo_

_Una hermosa sonrisa para ocultar el dolor._

_¿Acaso supiste que eras mi héroe?_

_¿Y todo lo que ambiciono ser?_

_Yo puedo volar más alto que un águila_

_Porque tu eres el viento que impulsa mis alas_

_Puede ser que haya pasado inadvertido_

_Pero lo tengo todo aquí en mi corazón_

_Quiero hacerte saber que conozco la verdad_

_Por supuesto que la se_

_No seria nada sin ti_

_¿Acaso supiste que eres mi héroe?_

_Tú eres todo lo que ambiciono ser_

_Yo puedo volar más alto que un águila_

_Porque tu eres el viento que impulsa mis alas_

_¿Te dije alguna vez que eras mi héroe?_

_Tú eres todo, todo lo que yo quería ser_

_Yo puedo volar más alto que un águila_

_Porque tu eres el viento que impulsa mis alas_

_Viento que impulsa mis alas_

_Volar, volar, volar muy lejos_

_Tú me dejaste volar muy alto_

_Volar, volar, volar tan alto casi en el cielo_

_Tan alto que casi toco el cielo_

_Gracias, gracias_

_Agradezco a Dios por tu presencia_

_El viento que impulsa mis alas_

* * *

Hermione había llegado antes que los demás Weasley, acompañada de su familia. Ella procuraba visitar a su amiga al menos dos veces a la semana, pero ese día quería despedirse bien de la que durante años fue su mejor amiga, la chica a la que le confiaba sus mas íntimos anhelos y temores.

-¿Ron?- miro a su esposo que estaba mas sereno, pero no por eso dejaba de estar triste por lo que sucedería en unos momentos por acuerdo de toda la familia- déjame unos minutos con Ginny a solas, por favor-

- De acuerdo, ve- le dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente - yo te aviso cuando lleguen los demás-

- Gracias- le dio un beso a su esposo y entro en la habitación de su amiga.

Ahí estaba como siempre que iba a verla, aunque... tal vez porque sabia que seria la

Ultima vez que la vería o porque la misma Ginny al parecer sabia que por fin

descansaría, la noto mas bonita que otras veces, su cara mostraba una tranquilidad

que no había notado antes.

Se acerco a ella lentamente y se sentó en la silla que siempre había cerca, le quito un

mechón que había en su frente, mientras peleaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas que se

estaban empeñando en querer hacerse presentes.

- Hola, Ginny- empezó a buscar en su bolso y saco un peine- Te voy dejar muy hermosa.- comenzó a pasar el peine por su cabellera pelirroja - Te vamos a dejar ir Ginny, no podemos seguirte atando a este mundo del que parecer ser ya no perteneces, por tus hijos no te preocupes, Harry cuida de ellos. Los tres tienen el corazón hecho trizas, bueno... todo estamos igual. Pero a Harry es a quien mas le esta doliendo esta situación, él nunca dejo de amarte, es quien más tenia la esperanza de que despertaras, no se si me oyes, pero... a hecho todo lo posible por que estés cómodamente mientras te encuentras aquí, si sientes todo lo que pasa contigo, debes de haberlo sentido cuidar de ti muchísimas veces.-

Ya había terminado de cepillarle el cabello y le empezó a poner un poco de rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

- Me costo muchísimo juntar el valor para venir a despedirme de ti, eres como mi hermana, claro que eso no tengo que decírtelo porque siempre a estado claro. Te voy a extrañar muchísimo- No pudo evitar que los ojos se le empezaran a aguar, había tratado de estar tranquila pero al final no estaba lográndolo- se que cuando nos conocimos te sentías apenada por que creías que era tu culpa que yo hubiera estado petrificado en mi segundo año, pero como te dije, solo confiaste en el objeto equivocado. Sin embargo me dio gusta saber que eso no daño tu capacidad para creer en la gente. Desde que empezamos a pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera, nos fuimos uniendo... - Hizo una pausa - Lógicamente al ser las dos chicas entre tanto hombre, fuimos confiando una en la otra, ninguno de tus hermanos hubiera entendido como te sentías respecto a Harry o a cualquier otro chico, y en mi caso... Harry y Ron no se hubieran sentido muy a gusto si yo les hablaba de problemas femeninos o de lo que empezaba a sentir por tu hermano- se limpio un poco las lagrimas que al final no había podido evitar derramar- Siempre recordare con mucho cariño esos días, en los que en tu habitación nos quedábamos despiertas casi toda la noche conversando de nuestras inquietudes y en las que yo trataba de hacerte entender que Harry se fijaría en ti cuando empezaras a ser tu misma delante de él, pero dejarías de ser un Weasley si no fueras tan cabeza dura y me hubieras hecho caso... mi amigo tardo años en darse cuanta de lo que sentía y tu hermano... se dio cuenta cuando cansada de esperar decidí besarlo- se rió ligeramente al recordar esa parte de su vida- creo que tardo en reaccionar y le costo unos días en asimilar lo que había pasado- Le empezó a poner un poco de brillo labial- Quiero que todos te vean bonita... mas de los que te ves ahorita... es para que siempre te recuerden así, tan hermosa como eras.- termino de arreglarla y se volvió a sentar cerca de la pelirroja- tú muchas veces tenias las mejores ideas para Harry cuando estaba preocupado por lo de Voldemort, sin embargo tu timidez con él no te dejaba decírselas y me enviabas a mi. Creo que de haberlo hecho el se hubiera dado cuenta mas rápido lo valiosa que eras y tal vez no hubiera cometido el error de lastimarte. Siempre admire tu coraje para hacer las cosas, de enfrentarte a quienes tú creías que estaban equivocados en su forma de actuar. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y el haber existido, porque yo tuve a la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear. - Le dio un beso en la frente- te voy a extrañar... corrijo... todos te vamos a extrañar muchísimo-

* * *

Hermione se quedo un rato mas con Ginny, cerca de una hora después fueron llegando todos los miembros de la familia, Harry con los niños llego hasta el final. Uno a uno fueron entrando a despedirse de la pelirroja, todos lo hermanos de Ginny al salir no podían ocultar los ojos rojos delatando que habían estado llorando. Molly y Arthur despidieron a su hija y al salir estaban desechos. Harry pidió ser el ultimo en entrar, en ese momento les tocaba a los hijos de la pelirroja, lan y Cassie entraron, la última vez que había estado en esa habitación había sido antes de partir a Hogwarts.

- Hola má- saludo Ian acercándose un poco más, Cassie observaba a su hermano y a su madre en la distancia- Papá nos explico lo que iban a hacer. ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¿Me oyes?, no puedes seguir sin reaccionar- vio a su hermana – acércate Cassie- la niña solo atino a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía observando a su madre.

- ¿Ian, Están seguros que mamá ya no va a despertar?- pregunto temerosa- ¿Qué pasa si se equivocan?-

- Ya tiene mucho tiempo así, según los médicos no muestra mejora-

- Pero y si…-

- Lo siento, pero…-

- Niños, ¿les molesta si me dejan con Ginny un rato?- se asomo Harry de improviso

- Pasa Harry- Cassie se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente – descansa mami, y salúdame a papi, por favor- se volteo a Harry un momento- nosotros vamos a estar bien, vete tranquila- le acaricio el rostro y después abrazo a Harry

- Papá y yo vamos a cuidar de Cassie- Ian miraba a su madre- te quiero mucho má- le dio un beso y se llevo a su hermana de ese cuarto

- Que te puedo decir Ginny, no soporto aún la idea de tener que despedirme – Harry se sentó en el que era su lugar siempre que estaba ahí- Yo hubiera jurado a todo que ibas a recuperarte, no quería darme nunca por vencido, pero… ahora todos los especialistas aseguran que ya no vas a volver y es preferible que te vayas y descanses a mantenerte atrapada aquí- le tomo de la mano – Esto es lo más difícil que voy a hacer en toda mi vida- las lagrimas poco a poco empezaban a aparecer en los ojos del morocho- dime Ginny, ¿Cómo dejas ir al amor de tu vida?. No se como hacerlo, te amo y el saber que no voy a volver a verte es lo peor que me puede pasar, sin embargo estoy tranquilo porque quiero creer lo que todos me dicen, que tu vas a estar mejor, que vas a descansar y estar tranquila. Y aun así es difícil hacerme a la idea. – le acaricio su cabellera delicadamente – perdóname por haberte lastimado cuando estábamos juntos. Esos momentos son los recuerdos más felices y ala vez más triste porque no supe valorarte y he pagado muy caro. Te amo y siempre te voy a amar- le dio un beso corto en los labios- Vete tranquila- No pudo soportar más tiempo ahí y se fue con los ojos llorosos.

A los pocos minutos entro en el cuarto de Ginny, el equipo medico que iba a desconectarla y después encargarse de los trámites. Todos los miembros de la familia esperaban en la sala de descanso de ese mismo piso.

- Siempre me resulta difícil hacer esto- comento el medico que iba a ser el encargado de desconectar los aparatos que mantenían viva a Ginny-

- Me da mucha pena por los niños-

- ¿vieron a sus padres?

-Están desechos-

- Pues… ¡hagámoslo!. Vamos a danos prisa-

- OK-

El medico se dirigió al respirador. En el monitor del corazón se empezó a escuchar un ritmo cardiaco un poco mas acelerado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo mientras se dirigía a checar la lectura de aquel aparato

- No lo se, doctor- dijo la enfermera

Casi enseguida el ritmo cardiaco volvió a ser el normal.

- Esto es extraño-

- ¡¡Doctor, mire!!- dijo mientras señalaba a Ginny

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuando el medico volteo al lugar donde ella señalaba, observo con asombro que la paciente tenia los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo:

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia. ¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Pues háganme saber sus opiniones.**

**Sinf snif. ¡Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos!, pero mi mente maquiavélica ya esta tramando la siguiente historia. **

**Faby:**

**No me mates!! Yo no la mate (a Ginny). Lo siento pero así era la historia que se me ocurrió en un día de locura.**

**Expelliarmus:**

**Te hice caso, despertó!**

**Jamesandmolly:**

**Ósea que eres de los míos humm... Pensándolo bien… no, estas peor que yo, mira que checar hasta ahora tus mensajes??**

**shia17potter:**

**Hola, listo ya tienes este capitulo y pronto subiré el que sigue, ya estamos en los últimos!! Snif snif. **

**Lunitapola:**

**Hola, ya ves que despertó, no soy tan mala. Ginny es un personaje que me agrada mucho.**

**Danitza**** hoshi:**

**Me alegro por ti, no me he dado una vuelta por tu historia, pero lo haré pronto. **

**Lolis:**

**Tenia que hacerla de suspenso. Pero si lo miran de esta forma me tarde menos que la ****última vez que actualice.**

**Monse potter****:**

**Bienvenida al público de esta historia. Gracias por tu comentario. No soy tan mala, ya la desperté.**

**Eri mond licht****:**

**Hola de nuevo. No te preocupes, no pienso dejarlo inconcluso, así que no te traumes, solo andaba si ganas de escribir, como explique tenia las ideas, pero no el modo de plasmarlas aquí, espero que no vuelva a pasar o por lo menos no durante tanto tiempo.**

**Gabriellas potter****:**

**Gracias por el comentario. ¿Te gusto el capitulo? Ginny despertó por fin.**

**MonyGinny****:**

**¡Me encanto tu comentario! Jaja. Pues… gano la última opción. El despertarla después de un beso de Harry cual bella durmiente, sentí que ya estaba un poco choteado. Así que luego me cuentas quien de tus amigos gano. Chao.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos vemos y cuídense.**

**Atte: Medea Circe**


	28. DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL

**CAPITULO 27**

**DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL**

**RYU**

_Sabía que no volverías,_

_Sabía que no podías venir,_

_Me obligo a mi mismo olvidarte,_

_Realmente quiero olvidarte._

_Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo,_

_Prefiero olvidarte._

_Aunque quiero reír,_

_Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun más,_

_No puedo hacer nada sin ti,_

_Cada vez que te extraño,_

_Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos,_

_A veces trato de olvidarte,_

_Pero no lo consigo._

_Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo,_

_Prefiero olvidarte_

_Aunque lo intento,_

_No consigo olvidarte,_

_Aunque quiero reír,_

_Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun más,_

_No puedo hacer nada sin ti,_

_Aunque quiero reír,_

_Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun más,_

_No puedo hacer nada sin ti._

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo,_

_Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón,_

_Por mucho tiempo que pase, tú seguirás en mi corazón._

_Aunque quiero reír,_

_Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun más,_

_No puedo hacer nada sin ti,_

_Cada vez que te extraño,_

_Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos,_

_A veces trato de olvidarte,_

_Pero no lo consigo._

* * *

-Bienvenida- le dijo el doctor después de haber asimilado que la paciente había despertado cuando estaban a punto de dejarla morir – Tranquila, no hagas esfuerzos- noto la mirada de la pelirroja como queriendo expresar con ella miles de preguntas que tenia- poco a poco te iremos respondiendo tus dudas. Por el momento voy a hacerte unas pruebas rápidas para ver como estas- miro a Ginny a los ojos- ¿De acuerdo? Necesito ver si puedes moverte – le tomo su mano derecha – trata de apretarme la mano- espero un poco y finalmente Ginny la apretó suavemente- con mas fuerza – Ginny volvió a repetir el apretón- Esta bien así. No tienes mucha fuerza pero al parecer si puedes moverte. Ahora vamos a intentar con tus piernas- se puso a los pies de la cama y le paso un aparato por los pies que parecía una extraña rueda con unos picos no muy grandes- ¿Sentiste eso?- miro a Ginny que trataba de hablar- si no quieres hacer esfuerzo todavía con la voz, indícame con la cabeza- ella afirmo- Vamos bien- volvió a acercarse al rostro de Ginny y le puso un dedo por los ojos- Trata de seguir mi dedo con los ojos- la pelirroja lo siguió sin problemas. – Responde con la cabeza o trata de hablar - ¿sabes quien eres?-

-Sssiii- dijo con algo de dificultad y voz ronca, al fin y al cabo hace tiempo que no la utilizaba

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ggginnyy-

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-

- Nnnoo-

-No te preocupes, después lo iras recordando- se puso en pie el medico y acercándose a la puerta miro una ultima vez a la pelirroja.

- Bien- la miro con una sonrisa- al parecer estas muy bien, es increíble, solo falta ver como sigues en unos días. Mientras voy a avisarle a tu familia-

Molly estaba abrazada a su esposo en la sala de espera, los hermanos de la pelirroja estaban sentados muy calladamente, incluso los gemelos no emitían palabra alguna. Hermione estaba abrazada de su esposo. Harry no se sintió capaz de soportar cuando el doctor les dijera que todo había terminado para la chica y se fue después de haberse despedido de ella.

En cuanto vieron llegar al medico a donde se encontraban todos, creyeron que todo ya había terminado, pero les extraño ver que este sonreía.

-Mira Molly- le indico Arthur a su esposa, ya que esta tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Familia Weasley, tengo que decirles que… Ginny…- los Weasley esperaban que dijera lo que más temían, pero a la vez se habían preparado un poco para el momento- ¡Ginny despertó! –

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que se escucho al unísono en ese momento

- ¿Qué esta diciendo?- pidió Molly una explicación- ¿Cómo que despertó?-

-Estábamos a punto de quitar los aparatos y tal pareciera que ella lo sabia, por que en ese momento abrió los ojos- termino con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Podemos entrar?-

-Al parecer no hay ninguna complicación, pero como hace mucho que no utiliza por si misma su cuerpo, va aparecer un poco lenta y atrofiada, pero en general, parece que todo esta bien.-

- ¿Doctor?- Hermione se acerco un poco a donde estaba este- ¿Ella sabe lo que paso, lo recuerda?-

-No, no sabe nada y no le quise decir nada. Por lo que no sabe de la muerte de su esposo, creo que eso es algo que ustedes tienen que decirle-

- Sra. Weasley- dijo el doctor mirando a Hermione- es mejor que usted entre después, ella debe pensar que no ha pasado mucho tiempo y como usted iba con ella, Ginny pensara que usted también debe estar mal-

- Entiendo-

- Tienen que irla poniendo al corriente poco a poco, no quieran darle las noticias fuertes enseguida-

- Esta bien – Molly estaba llorando de felicidad porque su niña había despertado

- ¿Y el sr. Potter?- se extraño el medico de no ver a Harry

- No quiso estar aquí en el momento en que usted viniera a decir que se había ido Ginny- Le explico Ron

- Bueno… Pueden pasar- les indico

* * *

Harry había ido a la estación de trenes, era hay donde había visto por primera vez a Ginny, y era ese lugar donde quería decirle adiós para siempre. Se sentó cerca de la entrada al anden 9 ¾, recordando a la pelirroja. Solo se iba a permitir llorar una vez, ya que no dejaría que su hijo y Cassie lo vieran mal, pues él debía de ser su soporte ahora que el se haría cargo de ellos.

En la estación la poca gente que había no le prestaba atención alguna al hombre sentado en el suelo llorando en silencio. Una a una iban llegando a su mente las memorias de todo lo vivido con Ginny, desde que eran niños.

Hermione estaba tratando de llamarle a Harry al celular, pero este al parecer estaba a pagado porque siempre le enviaba al buzón de voz. Estaba tratando de comunicarse cuando vio aparecer a su esposo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- fue lo primero que le pregunto

-No he podido comunicarme con el, no responde su teléfono-

-Hay que avisarle- se quedo pensando donde podrían encontrarlo- ¿Vamos directamente a su casa?-

- Vamos, pero no estoy tan segura de que este en su casa-

- ¿Y donde más lo buscamos?-

- Hummm… Ya se nos ocurrirá si es que de verdad no esta en casa- Hermione agarro a su esposo de la chamarra- Vamos-

* * *

Los demás miembros de la familia Weasley estaban con Ginny, quien los miraba con emoción, y extrañeza en su rostro, no lograba comprender lo que había pasado, sabia que había tenido un accidente, pero nadie le había aclarado sus dudas, y su garganta parecía débil como para emitir una palabra completa sin el menor esfuerzo, cuando trataba de hablar sentía como si su voz estuviera acostumbrándose a ser ocupada de nuevo.

- Mamm- Dijo mirando a Molly

- Dime cariño-

- ¿Leo? ¿Herm…?- Quiso saber que había pasado con su esposo y su amiga. Molly miro angustiada su familia, como tratando de darse fuerzas para contéstale y explicarle a Ginny, lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Arthur, se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros, como dándole la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

- Ginny…- Eso a la aludida le causo un poco de mala espina, porque había notado la mirada de sus hermanos y sus padres- Veras…- Se empezó a temer lo peor- Desde el día del accidente ha pasado mucho tiempo…- Molly miro a su esposo- Cuando llegaron los tres venían en mal estado… Hermione sufrió daños, pero fueron un poco menores a los de ustedes, aun así estuvo un tiempo en el hospital dormida al igual que tu. Afortunadamente se recupero y ahora esta muy bien. En cuanto a Leo… - Ginny miraba expectante a su familia pero sobre todo a su madre- El sufrió más daños que ustedes, ya que no tenía puesto el cinturón de protección y… cuando llego aquí… -Molly respiro fuerte antes de continuar- El murió mientras lo atendían los sanadores muggles-

Ginny al no tener mucha movilidad y control todavía de su cuerpo, solo pudo tratar de gritar mientras lloraba. Molly la abrazaba fuertemente, pero aun así el dolor de saber la muerte de su esposo fue muy duro para ella. Toda la familia dejo que Ginny llorara y esperaron a que se fuera calmando poco a poco. Sus hermanos prefirieron salir, ya tendrían tiempo para decirle lo mucho que la habían extrañado, prefirieron dejarla sola con sus padres.

* * *

Hermione y Ron, buscaron a Harry por todos los lugares que se les pudieron ocurrir, decidieron esperarlo en su casa, como había dicho la castaña "Tenia que regresar a su casa". Hermione al fin y al cabo mujer y esposa, preparo la cena, sobre todo por que Ron estaba quejándose de tener hambre. Poco más de las 12 de la noche, llego el morocho en un estado deplorable, a pesar de no haber bebido, si tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que no noto a sus amigos y empezaba a subir las escaleras para ir a su recamara cuando oyó a Hermione que lo llamaba

-¡Harry!- en cuanto lo vieron entrar supusieron que los había visto, pero cuando notaron que los pasaba de largo, se decidió a hablarle- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos horas esperándote-

- ¡Hermione, Ron!- Se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos en el pie de las escaleras- Estaba paseando por ahí. Ni siquiera me había fijado del tiempo que paso hasta que note que ya era tarde- tenia una tristeza que podía ser transmitida por cada poro de piel- No quería pensar en Ginny… pero… no pude evitarlo-

- Precisamente de ella te queríamos hablar…- quiso hablar el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido

-No quiero oírlo, ya se lo que sucedió-

-Lo sabes- Ron no estaba muy seguro de que Harry supiera que su hermana había despertado- ¿Entonces porque no fuiste al hospital?-

- ¿Para que? ¿Para oír cuando el doctor saliera y dijera que todo se termino? No, gracias-

- Pues si te hubieras quedado – Hermione hablo con un poco de altanería- Te hubieras enterado que Ginny…-

-¡No lo digas Hermione!-

-¡Ginny despertó!- Hermione hizo caso omiso a la petición de su amigo

-¡¡Que!! ¿Ginny despertó?- La cara de Harry era de total desconcierto y sorpresa

- ¡Si, Harry mi hermana despertó!-

- Pero… pero…-

- Según el doctor cuando estaban a punto de quitarle los aparatos esos, ella abrió los ojos-

-¿Entonces ella esta viva?- Harry estaba incrédulo

- Si, aunque según me explico mamá por feletono, le va a costar acostumbrarse a varias cosas, además de que esta muy afectada por la muerte de Leo-

- ¡¿Qué esperas ve a verla?!- Lo animo Hermione

- Si-

-No, espera…- Hermione se fijo en el aspecto que tenia su amigo- Mejor ve a descansar y mañana la vas a ver cuando tengas un mejor aspecto-

- ¡Hermione!- Quiso protestar Harry

-Mi esposa tiene razón amigo. Estas deplorable, mejor descansa y mañana vas, además dudo que te dejen pasar a estas horas, por mucho que ya te conozcan en el hospital-

- De acuerdo- Se rindió el morocho, además de que estaba conciente de que su aspecto no debió de ser el mejor- Mañana a primera hora iré a verla-

* * *

HOLA:

**Y COMO DICEN LOS DE HUEVO CARTOON...**

**¡PERDOONNN!!!**

**SE QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA Y MENOS PERDON, PERO… ¡PERDOOOONN! AHORA SI QUE ME TARDE BASTANTE****. YA NO ME TRATARE DE JUSTIFICAR Y MENOS EXPLICAR. ASI QUE SOLO ME QUEDA AGRADECERLES A TODOS USTEDES POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y NO HABERLA ABANDONADO. **

**BI****ENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES.**

**APRECIO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**Zafiro potter**

**F. Expelliarmus**

**Lunatipola**

**NanittaPotter**

**FabyDePotter**

**Eri mond licht**

**MonseCullenPotter**

**Shia17Potter**

**Geila Potter-Weasley**

**Lolis**

**xhiiniitha weasley**

**Joslin Weasley**_**: Hola. ¡Claro que te recuerdo! No se tu, pero pocas veces me meto a HL, por lo menos ya no como antes. Cuando entro es de rápido y ya no me meto al GS. Así que pocas veces me entero de lo que sucede. Con decirte que apenas se que paso con Vito (director general) y no he visto a nadie mas de los amigos de entonces. Así que.. ¡Me dio gusto saber de ti!**_

**padmapatil17**

**tatiitha__hp**

**Saruski-Potter**

**NOS VEMOS**

**ATTE: MEDEA CIRCE**


End file.
